Mlp:el lado oscuro del autosacrificio
by sparklestar23
Summary: Que es la vida?...a mi vida se le puede llamar asi?...esas son las preguntas principales que aquella princesa de la amistad no dejaba de hacerse a si misma, todo comienza en una noche en la que todos la hacen de lado ...y sus amigas se van de viaje al igual que su dragon,.ella por la soledad viaja a canterlot high..en donde comete una tonteria grande... (advierto:sangre Y traumas)
1. Chapter 1

MLP una loca aventura...capítulo 1:el comienzo de los problenas..,,

Una bella noche en esquestria en la pequeña ciudad de ponyville en el colosal castillo de la recien coronada princesa con sus amigas adoradas y su querido amigo dragon comian juntos...

Spike:*feliz*wow chicas ...todo esta delicioso...

Rarity:*orgullosa* lo sabemos spike...

Applejack:lo mismo digo...

Fluttershy: tambien yo...

Pinkie:igual *feliz*

Rainbow:twilight? (pregunto preocupadaal notar que su amiga tenia la mirada llena de trizteza ,frivola, perdida y sin sentido ...por lo cual parecia deprimida)...

Rd:chicas...*preocupada haciendondo una señal hacia twilight ...por lo cual se quedaron preocupadas y en silencio*...

Fluttershy:*parandose de la mesa acercandose a ella colocando un casco sobre su hombro*twilight, estas bien?...*preocupada*

De repente twilight reacciono como si hubiera salido de un shock ...pero al segundo actuando como siempre...

Twi:si*nerviosa*ssii claro ... Porque lo dices?

Fluttershy: *dudando* no por nada ... *dirigiendose a las otras 5 * creo que ya esta cansada...sera mejor que ya vayamos a dormir ...

Las 4: si...

Poco despues se despidieron de twilight y de spike...

Cayo la noche profunda...todos los ponis , unicornios y pegasos ya estaban en sus camas ... Exepto para el pequeño spike ...ya que algo lo desperto...

*llanto*

Spike:*levantandose confundido*(fue a la habitacion de twilight y vio que no estaba *llanto* entonces comenzo a seguir el sonido hacia donde estaba el espejo por el que el y twi fueron a vencer a las dazzlings...cuando entro se quedo muy preocupado... Twilight estaba llorando con un casco sobre el espejo..con la cabeza baja, lagrimas en los ojos, la vista perdida...a lo cual el se acerco ...)

Spike:twilight? ?*preocupado*

Twi:*voz quebrada y lagrimas en los ojos* no me veas...porfavor...no estoy de humor...

Spike: twilight ... Porfavor ayudame a ayudarte ...*abrazandola*(a lo cual twi dejo de llorar se sento frente a el , se calmo y le empezo a contar...)

Twi:desde que conoci aquel mundo...cuando conoci a flash...senti que por tercera vez en mi vida todo tenia sentido... Regrese y ...y ... Me lo tope ... *con voz quebrada* y luego comenze a refleccionar sobre mi futuro...con que otras personas lo compartiria ... Quien seria mi alguien...quien seria yo...* con lagrimas en los ojos y voz aun mas quebrada*no he sabido que hacer desde entonces... Ya que todo el mundo cree que soy perfecta...pero ni se en realidad que es el amor que te lleva a otro mundo...hasta que lo conoci ... Desde entonces , no dejo de pensar en eso*llorando*

Spike:oh Twilight. .* precupado abrazandola*

Al dia siguiente...en un lugar lejos de Twilight...

Spike: gracias por venir chicas *preocupado*

Pinkie:cuando quieras spike*feliz* que sucede? ?

Spike:twilight esta deprimiendose cada segundo mas ... *voz quebrada* esta perdiendo las ganas de vivir *comenzando a llorar**silencio absoluto*(en eso mienras spike lloraba las chicas preocupadas hacian un plan para animar a twilight... Aun sin saber el porque lo hicieron...)

Rarity:Spike*confortandolo* te ayudaremos ..

S:enserio? ? * dejando de llorar*

R:si*abrazandolo*

CONTINUARA...


	2. Chapter 2

mlp:Una loca aventura cap2: ayudar a twilight

Spike:*dejando de llorar*de acuerdo... Cual es el plan

Rd:solo lleva twilight al imperio de cristal...

Flu:y en lo que la convences hablaremos con cadence para que hable con twilight...y nos ayude

apple: despues hablaremos con luna y celestia... Para una pequeña platica motivacional...

Pinkie:luego ellas tambien ayudaran...

Rarity:despues le decimos a su hermano...pero ella no tiene que sospechar nada...

Spike:de acuerdo ...

Cayo la noche despues de tanta platica ...twilight cada vez estaba mas deprimida...queria acabarse asi misma...

Spike:(oyendo gritos desesperados y llanto...DEMASIADO LLANTO...)oh no *preocupado*TWILIGHT!

(spike corrio frente a aquel espejo para ver algo perturbador...para ver a su amiga con un cuchillo en cascos dispuesta a lo inpensable)...NO TWILIGHT...NO LO HAGAS!*evitando aquel susceso horrible*...RAINBOW! ! (grito desesperado con lagrimas en los ojos ...a lo cual llego su amiga como rayo...)

Rd:SPIKE ESTOY AQUI! ! OH POR DIOS QUE PASO?!

spi:*voz cortada y llorando*TWILIGHT TRATO DE QUITARSE LA VIDA!

(a lo cual rd se quedo sin palabras...)

S:necesito que cuides a twilight mientras voy por las demas ... Tienen que ir al imperio rapido

Rd:esta bien .. Vayan yo la cuidare...

Despues de reunirlas rapido partieron ellos lo mas pronto posiblehacia el imperio de cristal... Twilight estaba inconciente, rd la vigilaba, las chicas estaban sin palabra...mientras que spike enviaba 2 cartas ...una para el imperio, y la otra para las princesas celestia y luna...explicando la situación y pidiendo ayuda...

Era de madrugada...apenas las chicas y spike bajaron del tren corrieron lo mas rapido posible hacia el imperio de cristal ...en el cual ya estaba cadence esperandolas...

S:cadance! !*corriendo hacia ella * recibiste mi carta?*preocupado...

C:si...no crei que fuera para tanto...ella no es asi...*con voz preocupada*..pasen al castillo celestia y luna estan dentro del castillo al igual que mi esposo ...los estabamos esperando...

Entonces entraron todos al castillo a una sala de aquel brillante palacio la cual era para conferencias privadas...

Celestia:oh por dios chicos*preocupada*como esta twilight? ?

Sp:*con voz cortada y casi llorando* quiso acabar con su vida hace un par de horas...*comenzando a llorar... (a lo cual todos se quedaron serios, preocupados, y muy extrañados...mientra que rarity calmaba a spike...)

Shining:no es posible...

Luna:p-pero como ella...

Ce:fue capaz...

Flu:lo sabemos... Tambien tenemos esa enorme pregunta ... Pero para saber que la atormenta tenemos que ayudarla... (a lo cual todos asintieron ...y empezaron a realizar una estrategia...)

Estaba amaneciendo...rd seguia cuidando a su querida amiga twilight mientras esta refleccionaba...)

Rd:*preocupada con lagrimas en los ojos pensaba*porque Twi...que fue lo que paso...tu siempre eres mas energica y estudiosa...que fue lo que te paso...(en eso twi despierta)

Twi:*reaccionando*donde esta spike?

Rd:tuvo que hacer un mandado con las demas...

Twi:no dejo que lo hiciera *voz cortada* porque no me dejo*comenzando a llorar* era mi decision...porque spike? porque hiciste eso? (al oir eso rd tambien comenzo a llorar y a abrazar a twi...)

Mientras que sucedia eso ... Las otras 3 princesas de equestria , spike, Shining y las chicas terminaban de planear eso...

Rarity:yo , spike, flutter, rainbow, apple traeremos a twi aqui...

Luna:yo , mi hermana, cadence y Shining hablamos con ella por separado...

Cadence:y despues le ayudamos a mejorar..

Apple:hacemos que se sienta mejor...y que vuelva a la normaildad...

(a lo cual todos asintieron felices )(despues cel y luna regresaron a canterlot, Shining y cadence a hacer sus labores reales y las chicas y spike a poniville...)

Era mediodia ... Despues de expicarle todo a rd, ella volcio a cuidarla..., y ellas fueron a canterlot junto con spike...

Cel:chicos encontramos una manera yo y luna de ayudarla mejor ...

Spike:y cual es?

Cel:ire a hablar con twi mientras que luna se queda a cargo... (alo cual todos asintiero y se dirigieron teletransportados al castillo de twi...)

Rar: ya llegamos rd !*gritando con gracia*

Rd:*volando*...si .. Sigame princesa...(alo cual ella asintio y la siguio mientras los demas esperaban ahi...)

Rd:aqui es *aterrizando* tras esta puerta...

Cel:*tocando*twi*preocupada*soy celestia...puedo pasar?

Twi:si*deprimida*(a lo cual ella entro ...y tras una hora de una inmensa platica...twi salio gritando y con lagrimas en los ojos y voz muy quebrada. Volando lejos de ahi muy rapidamente...)

Twi:NO..NO VOY A DECIRLE..DEJENME EN PAZ PORFAVOR! !

cel:*saliendo muy preocupada* no quiere decir...solo llora y hace preguntas incoherentes...*voz quebrada*

Rd:entonces hay que hacer un plan b .. (dijo saliendo volando de alli ...)

Flu:rd?! (la siguio ella y le dijo...) mejor quedate aqui... Yo hablare con ella...

Rd:pero Fluttershy?

Flu:sin peros ...yo se como se siente ...(a lo cual asintio y se quedo ahi con las otras, spike, y celestia )

Flu:*volando tras twi* twilight querida! ! Necesito hablar contigo! !

Twi:*deteniendose en una nube*que sucede flu? *deprimida*

Flu:*preocupada* querida twi, porfavor dime que te ocurre? ... Te puedo ayudar

Twi:no *voz quebrada , a punto de llorar* nadie puede...mi vida se acabo...

Flu:no es cierto ... Yo entiendo porque estas asi...*voz quebrada*a mi tambien me paso...*abrazando a twi * porfavor dime donde ocurrio y yoTambienn te dire...

Twi:*sorprendida*de acuerdo...*deprimida*fue hace 1 mes regrese a canterlot high a ver a mis otras amigas y a sunset shimmer .. Ibamos a ir a una fiesta ... Y ahi paso lo inevitable...*voz quebrada* quede embarazada...quede embarazada de flash...no solo yo quede asi... Sunset igual...ella ya sabe de lo mio y yo de lo de ella ... Al igual que las demas... Y flash...cuando regrese todavia era de noche ... Asi que solo me fui a dormir...pero desde entonces intento cruzar al espejo para hablar con el... y lo unico que he querido hacer es abortar ...por eso...estoy asi ... (Fluttershy se que do muda por un par de segundos)

Flu:me toca ahora ..*triste* cuando era una pequeña potranca como appleblom, swettie o scottaloo...una amiga mi que era una pony mala se aprovecho de mi inocencia y hizo que pasara... Yo que asi hasta que mis padres se enteraron, hicieron que abortara, despues conoci a rd y me defendia sin saber el porque me decian cosas raras...nunca le dije *suspiro* pero es mejor dar en adopcion que deshacer una vida inocente*voz quebrada* porque asi no queda en tu conciencia , y no tienes que vivir con ello...pero apesar de todo ... Hay que sonreir... (twi tambien se quedo sorprendida...despues se abrazaron...y fieron al castillo )

Flu:*algo intrigada* antes de que le hagan preguntas a twi mejor dejen que yo les explique ... Twi segura?

Twi:si*voz quebrada * es mejor que decir mentiras...

Flu:si quieres ve a descansar (a lo cual asintio...despues comenzo a hablar con celestia muy seriamente mientras que los demas esperaban preocupados...se oian lagrimas , abrazos, sorpresas, silencio,desesperacion preocupacion y muchos otos sentimientos que alteraron a los demas...despues salieron para reunirse con los demas )

Cel:yo hablare por Fluttershy y twi...si quieren reclamar algo .. Quejense conmigo porfavor...pero para decirles necesito que esten todos...

Ya era de noche, twi y flu estaban conversando en la habitacion donde dormia twi para aclarar algunas cosas entre ellas, al mismo tiempo llegaban cadence, Shining, luna, y el nuevo guardia flash sentry...a su vez mientras los habitantes de aquel lugar los observaban que corrian sus caras cambiaban de felices a preocupados...ya en el castillo de twi mientras flash esperaba afuera de una habitacion...

Cel:gracias por venir ...tengo malas noticias...

Shi:que sucede, mi hermana esta bien?

Rar:y flu?

Cel:me temo que no...veran twilight esta embarazada...(todos se quedaron mudos, preocupados, decepcionados y dudosos durante varios segundos...)

Cadence:pppero como fue posible.?

Cel:viajo al mundo humano*voz quebrada* una noche en la que nadie se dio cuenta ... Hace un maldito mes! !*dijo llena de rabia*

Luna:hermana tranquila...calmate..

Cel:no luna! *voz quebrada .. Comenzando a llorar* no puedo! Recuerda lo que paso conmigo! ! ! Recuerda como me senti! *mirando al suelo llorando y gritando de rabia*Ella no merecia ese destino ...ella merecia disfrutar su juventud! ! Porque no la vigilamos! ? Alguien digame porque? !?(todos se quedaron en silencio mientras cel salia de la habitacion llorando )...(despues rd salio con celestia llorando con voz quebrada y muy preocupada. ?)

Rd:Y que paso con flu!?(celestia dejo de llorar, le dijo que fueran a dar un paseo y le comenzo a explicar todo...)(mientras que flash estaba ahi ... Quedo asustado ... Y decidio ir a hablar con twi y flu ya que ellos ya se conocian.)(volo hasta su habitacion y toco la puerta)

Flash:*tocando*twi soy yo flash, puedo pasar?*preocupado*

Flu:(adentro del cuarto) es el ... *sorprendida* le digo que te sientes mal?

Twi:No, dejalo pasar... Necesito decirle todo esto... (flu se preocupo pero accedio, despues de que flu se marcho y flash entro twi empezo a llorar descontroladamente...)

Flash:(acercandose a ella preocupado) twi que sucede? ?

Twi:flash lo siento..*voz quebrada*

Fl:porque , porque lo sientes? ... Solo somos amigos

Twi:no...no es cierto, ojala recuerdes todo... (y entonces ella le dio a el un beso haciendo que de alguna manera recordara todo lo que habia vivido con ella en canterlot high..haciendo que se quedara pasmado)

Flash:tttwilight, oh por dios *voz quebrada* mi linda alicornio (a lo cual los 2 se abrazaron y comenzaron a llorar...)...oh twi yo lo sientoo mas *llorando* no debi acceder a lo que hicimos, por mi culpa estas asi...

Twi:no no es tu culpa *llorando*tambien es mia ... ( a lo cual siguieron igual y al oir tanto llanto , rar, spike, Apple, flu, pinki, cadence, y Shining y luna pensaron que iba a intentar hacer otra tonteria ..pero cuando llegaron y vieron lo que estan admirando... Se quedaron pasmados, ellos seguian llorando en el piso abrazados repartiendose la culpa y al mismo tiempo llorando ..los demas solo veian, lo mismo paso con celestia y rd ... A lo cual flu abrazo llorando a rd disculpandose , llorando , mientras que los demas ...no sabian para donde voltear...

Continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

Mlp:una loca aventura cap3: asumiendo responsabilidad de sus actos...

Flash senty y la recien princesa twilight sparkle estan pasando por una ENORME crisis emocional , mientras se preparaban para ser padres , lo cual era nuevo, confuso , procupante y hermoso para ellos..

(despues de que ambos dejaban de abrazarse , estaban felices)

Twi:*llorando de alegría* flash , no puedo creer que al fin estes conmigo...

Flash:*llorando de alegria * si yo tampoco... Y ya no me ire...(seguian llorando de felicidad)

Rd:*llorando de alegria*oh flu , porfavor a la otra dime lo que te ocurra y te defendere ante quien sea

Flu*llorando de alegria * gracias rainbow (tambien siguieron llorando)

Celestia que habia visto la escena del abrazo entre twi y flash ... Puso un casco sobre twi y le dijo llorando de alegria ...

Cel:querida twilight sparkle mi mas leal alumna y ahora mi mas reciente princesa , ustedes deciden que es lo que haran *dijo feliz y llorando*

Twi:si , gracias ...

Pinkie:hay que darles unos minutos mas para que digieran todo...despues les hacen preguntas a flu , rd y a twi y flash... Mejor nos reunimos todos mañana para darles algo de privacidad *dijo feliz*(todos asintieron y dejaron a la pareja sola ...)

Ya era de noche, flu estaba con rd hablando en su casa, Rarity estaba pensando felismente, luna y celestia estaban haciendo sus deberes al igual que Shining y cadence , pinkie invito a dormir a su casa a spike, applejack le conto a su abuela , y al mismo tiempo todos pensaban que las decision que tomaran seria la mas adecuada, fuera la que fuera , pero a pesar de todo estarian orgullosos y los apoyarian en todo... Al mismo tiempo que pasaba eso twi y flash estaban juntos siendo felices de la vida...

Twi: flash no puedo creer que funcionara,que recordaras todo...

Flash:yo tampoco pero me alegro

Twi:aun me pregunto que sera nuestro futuro *dijo curiosa*

Fs:a que te refieres?

Ts:bueno es que ya sabes lo que va a pasar en 8 meses, y no se si sabre que hacer , si sere una buena madre, y si lograremos hacer esto...

Fs:oh twi , no te preocupes , todo saldra bien ..ya veras que dentro de esos meses tu y yo y nuestro pequeño o pequeña seremos felices como una familia...

Twi:si tiemes razon... (a lo cual esta le dio un beso y amos se fueron a dormir)

Ya era de dia ... La cara de los aldeanos ya era preocupada , hacia 1 semana que oian gritos despe aquel castillo en poniville, llantos y discusiones ... La gente tenoa mucho miedo por si le paso algo a su princesa, a lo cual cel y luna se dieron cuentaal igual que cadence y Shining. ? Por lo cual decidieron hablar con aquellos ciudadanos muy angustiados, mientras que las 5 chicas, spike , twi y flash se levantaban para ir a un picnic que les iban a hacer ellas , luego iban a decir si se lo quedaban e irian a un curso para padres pimerizos en canterlot...despues iban a ir twi a hablar con cel y luna y cadence, luego flash y twi iban a ir a hablar con Shining ... Y luego darle la noticia al mundo ..

Twi:levantate flas *sonriendo* hay que ir al picnic

Flash:*sonriendo* si , deja y me preparo...

Despues ya alla las 5 chicas y spike los recibiron calurosamente y con muchas dudas .luego de comer ellos se sintieron en confianza de decirles todo...

Flash: segura twi? ? Si quieres solo les decimos lo mas breve?

Twi: no mejo hay que decirles todo lo que paso exepto cuando ...*los 2 sonrojados al maximo*(comenzaron a contar)

Twi:veran*suspiro* les voy a contar lo que en realidad paso... Era una noche de el mes pasado... Todas ustedes, hasta spike iban a estar fuera, luna celestia, cadence y Shining estaban muy ocupados, yo me sentia muy sola, asi que viaje por el portal que hice hacia el mundo humano...

Flash:despues se encontro con las otras ustedes al otro lado del espejo al igual que con sunset, ellas decidieron ir a bailar...

Twi :*comenzando ambos a sonrojarse*entonces estaba bailando con sunset , y ella y yo nos topamos con flash y con su amigo comet...de ahi el y yo bailamos ... Y paso *demasiado sonrojados*(todos sonrojados)

Despues al dia siguiente , como no estaba acostumbrada a tomar tanta sidra estube en un coma (ahora las chicas y spike estaban sorprendidos) el coma duro 3 semanas ...

Flash:yo estube con ella y comet con sunset durante 3 semanas...cuando desperto ...la enfermera dijo que queria hablar con twi y sunset a solas ...

Twi:nos dijo que ella y yo teniamos 3 semanas asi... En ese entonces solo ella y yo sabiamos, pero les dijimos a las chicas ahora estan todos aya apoyando a sunset y a comet , luego yo me fui me despedi de el y no le dije nada *voz quebrada* no se porque ... Me sentia como una idiota, creia que era lo mejor...despues llegue aqui aterrada ... Al no saber que hacer, el miedo me domino, comenze a llorar frente al espejo, estaba aterrada ahora que habia hecho eso...y ustedes no estaban ... Entonces lo oculte*voz aun mas quebrada*cuando llegaron ... No sabia si decirselos o no , sobre todo a el flash de aqui...no sabia que hacer ... Asi que me hice amiga de el , me trague el , miedo, y segui con mi vida ...hasta este mes , empeze a notar que me hoche ligeramente, tenia nauseas antojos, a lo cual me comenze a deprimir , y pense con acabar con la vida dentro mio...

Todos estaban callados, twi casi lloraba pero flash la consolo por lo cual sonrio y siguo hablando...

Twi:pero bueno , lo hecho hecho esta , ahora este es el destino que ambos hemos forjado ..y aceptare esto, cueste lo que cueste... (flash asintio)

Rd:nos alegramos mucho por ustedes, pero una pregunta ...como es que flash recordo eso si el no viene de alla?*confundida*(entonces ambos se comenzaron a sonrojar ...)

Twi:bueno esque antes de que el yo nos abrazaramos a llorar en el piso (rio ligeramente al mismo tiempo que se sonrojaba al igual que el) ..

Flash:yo me asuste cuando discutian ustedes las princesas y el principe, entonces fui a la habitacion de twi , toque la puerta...(se pusieron mas sonrojados)

Twi: Fluttershy salio y el entro entonces comense a llorar como loca, le pedi una disculpa ..y *sonrojandose ambos mas *lo bese (dijo feliz)

Flash:cuando ocurrio eso todos aquellos recuerdos de el otro yo vinieron a mi mente y recorde todo, entonces fue ahi cuando nos abrazamos a llorar en el piso como locos...(a lo cual todos rieros a carcajadas

...)(Despues fueron al curso y les aplaudieron por todo lo que pasaron y aquella decision tan drastica..., luego hablaron con las princesas , las cuales se pusieron muy alegras y los abrazaron, y con su hermano paso algo similar, despues fueron con los padres de twi y aunque casi los matan , los entendieron, a pesar de todo y aceptaron eso , lo mismo paso con los papas de flash)

Twi:*feliz* ha sido un dia maravilloso a tu lado ..

Fs:lo mismo digo*feliz*

Twi:tendremos que casarnos. .

Fs:si

Twi:luego ir a la luna de miel y luego decirle al mundo

Fs:me parece perfecto

Ts:pero para eso tienen que pasar como unos 5 meses

Fs: de acuerdo*dudoso*

Ts:pero no temas , no se notara *feliz*

fs:eso espero *procupado*

A lo lejos se admiraba una sombra de color verde con negro , la cual observaba y oia la conversacion de aquellos 2 jovenes potros...La cual era aquella malvada que enfrentaron cadence y Shining el dia de su boda...

-*risa malevola* asi que la princesita y el caballero van a tener un bebe , ja no lo creo, FLINT!

-sssi señora..,

-Ahora tu te encargaras de evitar su felicidad...

-si señora... (continuara)


	4. Chapter 4

Mlp:una loca aventura cap4:problemas a la vista

Ya era de mañana flash y twi se habian levantado temprano para dar una conferencia a las jovenes ponys de su edad sobre los riesgos que incluyen el aborto, las chicas se fueron al spa, luna y cel estaban platicando entre si ... Ya que twilght habia escrito un decreto para toda equestria diciendo su estado de salud y todo, spike estaba de visita en el imperio de cristal con Shining y cadence...mientras que los simuladores preparaban su ataque...estaban espiando a la reciente pareja real...algo malo iba a suceder...

Despues de las conferencias ... Decidieron ir a sugar cube corner a lo cual se toparon con los señores cupcake y hablaron un rato, despues flash salio a hacerle un mandado a twi , mientras ella dormia...lo cual los simuladores aprovecharon...

Flint:es hora majestad..

Rc:*risa malevola* tu equipo trae los materiales?

Flint:si majestad, todo listo *risa siniestra*

Twi estaba dormida profundamente asi que los simuladores entraron, raptaron a twi sin que se dieran cuenta y se fueron, en eso llego flash y fue a su habitacion. ..

Fs:twi ?, ya llegue (abrio la puerta sorprendido , entonces volo hacia el spa...)hola chicas *preocupado*

Pi:hola flash , sucede algo ?

Fs: si han visto a twi? (en eso se comenzaron a preocupar ...y a buscar )

En un lugar remoto muy lejos de ahi, en el reino de los simuladores la princesa twi despertaba...

Twi:que? *confundida* en donde estoy? que me paso? (cuando reacciono) oh no ahhhhhhh! ! (grito desesperadamente)(en eso vio que estaba amarrada a la cama donde estaba recostada y vio que alguien saco un bisturi...)ESPERE QUE ME VA A HACER! ! (muy angustiada) AHHHHHHH! (en ese momento sintio un dolor tan intenso que la dejo inconsiente ...entonces desperto en un parque cerca de su castillo y sinto un dolor muy fuerte en la parte del utero y la cadera, entonces vio que por esa area tenia unas puntadas y vendas , por lo cual ella comenzo a llorar acariciando su vientre como si hubiera perdido lo mas importante de su vida...en eso las chicas y flash iban pasando y la vieron asi, por lo cual corrieron hacia ella...)

Las chicasy flash:TWILIGHT! (en eso ella voltea y pierde la conciencia ... A lo cual todos se alarman)

Flu:llamen a spike , y a los demas porfavor, rapido! !

En eso a las princesas, Shining y spike supieron la noticia y fueron con mucha rapidez a poniville..., a twi la llevaron a un hospital, todos estaban preocupados y flash no dejaba de hecharse la culpa de aquel suceso...

Fs: *voz quebrada y lagrimas en los ojos*esto es mi culpa , no debi dejarla sola (decia una y otra vez y no dejaba de llorar, las chicas, las princesas y spike lo miraban preocupados, con ternura y con asombro, en eso Shining al verlo decidio hablar con el)

Shi:(poniendo un casco sobre su hombro) flash vamos a hablar afuera*dijo preocupado*

Flash:si..,(ya afuera ellos estaban conversando, en eso llego una enfermera y todas decidieron que flu pasaria primero, ella asintio , pero antes de entrar la enfermera le dijo )

Enfermera:señorita, le advierto, la paciente esta muy devastada, no habla, no mueve un musculo, creemos que perdio a su hijo o hija (Fluttershy se sorprendio) pero no creemos que fue por causas naturales ,*suspiro*creemos que alguien la opero y lo saco al observar las puntadas que tiene .. A eso apunta ... (flu no tenia palabra asi que fingio una sonrisa y entro...al entrar noto que twi estba recostada , cubierta hasta los hombros en aquella cama del hospital, tenia la mirada perdida y brotaban de sus ojos lagrimas descontroladas, al verla asi flu le dijo)

Flu:ttwilight querida *con lagrimas en sus ojos abrazandola preocupadamente*que te ocurre querida? ?

Twi:(aun asi como estaba contesto ) lo perdi*voz quebrada* me operaron , le quitaron la vida Fluttershy *llorando* y no se quien fue...

Flu:oh twi*abrazandola y llorando con ella*(despues de un par de minutos ambas dejaron de llorar y flu se atrevio a preguntar)querida quieres ver a flash?

Twi:no, no quiero que lo sepa aun ...no quiero ver como reaccionaria

Flu:de acuerdo , hablare con el , quieres que les diga?

Twi:si *voz cortada*si , porfavor...

Flu:de acuerdo (entonces flu salio de la habitacion preocupada,fue con los demas)

princesas, chicas , spike twi no esta bien ...*voz cortada*cree que lo perdio*con mirada llorosa*en lo que flash salio , la secuestraron y lo mataron,*llorando*mataron a la pequeña vida dentro suyo... (silencio abrumador hasta que llegaron flash y Shining y rompieron aquel incomodo silencio )

Shining:que sucede? ?

Flu:*llorando*twitwilight lo perdio ... (en eso flash lleno de lagrimas en los ojos salio trotando de ahi...)

Spike:FLASH ESPERA!

shi:dejalo spike ...tiene que calmarse, si no hace no se de que sea capaz...

Mientras a lo lejos unos simuladores y su reina miraban con satisfaccion aquella escena que devastaba a cualquiera...Un mes habia pasado desde aquel incidente, flash seguia en su depresion de culpa,twi cada vez mas intentaba acabar con su vida mas seguido , no comia , no dormia, solo pensaba, las chicas la habian cuidado durante ese tiempo, spike fue con el otro flash a hablar con el, sunset y las chicas, luna , celestia, cadence seguian con sus deberes pensando en el destino de twi y Shining igual...

Pinkie:(llendo a donde estaba twi) hola twi *alegre*

Twi:*suspiro*

Pinkie:tengo algo para alegrarte...

Twi:*supiro*(entonces aparecieron applebloom, Scottaloo y swettiebelle con un lindo poema para que se mejorara) (twi al oir aquel poema se animo, sonrio, y comenzo a llorar de felicidad agredeciendo a sus amigas potras haciendo que los ponys alrededor suyo sonrieran al verla despues de un mes , por fin sonreir...)

Despues ella hablo con las demas y fue a ver a flash...

Twi:flash?*dijo preocupada*(vio que su novio estaba tan deprimido que no parecia vivo..) lo siento*dijo llorando* siento haberte hecho pasar todo esto... (a lo cual le dio un beso en la boca , haciendo que se aliviara de aquella depresión)

Fs:*llorando de alegria*twilight! twilight sparkle! !

Ts:si*llorando felizmente* si asi es mi querido guardian (besandolo otra vez)

Mientras que en el reino de los simuladores la reina de ellos se quejaba porque recuperaron la felicidad, mientras pinkie corrio a la junta semanal con las chicas para hablarles de lo que paso...

Pinkie:CHICAS NO VAN A CREERLO...

rar:que sucede? ? ( para ese dia spike ya habia regresado... Luego les explico les dijo todo lo que paso y todas se alegraron ...

Celestia, luna, cadencey Shining se enteraron y se alegraron...pero siguen pensando que ellos no estara del todo seguros ...

CONTINUARA. ...


	5. Chapter 5

Mlp:Una loca aventura cap5:lo imperdonable...

Era un nuevo dia despues de aquel insipido mes de tristeza amarga el cual los simuladores y su reina habian gozado...spike regreso a ponyville despues de ir al mundo humano, Shining y cadence seguian con sus labores , al igal que las otras 2 gobernantes, las chicas hicieron una junta semanal tras el estado alarmante de twi, twi y flash modificaron su vida otra vez ...

Luna:hermana estas segura de que fue la reina de los simuladores?

Cel:si ...no hay duda

Lu:muy bien pero crees que vuelvan a atacarlos?

Ce:no lo se...

(en el imperio de cristal)

Sh:segura de que fue ella?

Ca:si...no hay duda

Sh:creea que vuelva a actuar? ?

Ca:tal vez...no lo se*preocupada*

(en la junta semanal)

Pinkie:chicas *feliz* no lo van a creer! !

Rd:que sucede pinkie?

Pi:twi, twi esta feliz! !

Ap:que estas diciendo? !?*sorprendida*

Pi:si gracias a las cutie mark! !

Ra:oh por dios! !*sonriendo*

Flu:es un milagro! !*feliz*

Sp:*riendo*pero una duda , donde esta twi ahora?

Pi:fue con flash*sonrojandose*(entonces todos se sonrojaron)

Sp:esque necesito hablar con ella

Ap:que sucede Spike?

Sp:tengo que decirle todo de lo que me entere que paso en el mundo humano...(a lo cual todas asintieron y los fueron a buscar)

(mientras en el reino simulador)

Rc:como es posible! ! Como es que estan felices de nuevo? !*rabia*

Flint:no lo se majestad ...

Rc:hiciste lo que te habia pedido? ?

Fli:si, al igual que mi equipo

Rc:entonces has algo!

Fli:si...temgo una idea majestad*risa malvada*

Mientras tanto en aquel castillo de la princesa twi...sus padres habian ido de visita para ver como seguia aquella joven pareja...a lo cual twi oyo que tocaron la puerta del castillo...

Twi:*tocaron* voy , un momento porfavor... (a lo cual ella abrio la puerta y vio admirada que no habia nadie...solo que habia un paquete ahi enfrente de aquella puerta sin estamps, destinatario o algo que indicara de donde era...) AHHHHHHHH! ! *grito desgarrador*(al abrir la caja vio lo imperdonable dando otro grito y comenzando a llorar , a lo cual ella se desmayo...)(los papas de ella al igual que flash oyeron aquel grito y corrieron hacia ella , por lo cual al ver lo que habia abierto, no tenian palabras...era nada mas y nada menos que la pequeña vida que estaba en ella solo que ya estaba sin vida y cubierto de sangre , con una nota arriba de esto ...a lo cual ellos se quedaron en shock, llevaron a twi a su habitacion y se quedaron muy preocupados ...)

Fs:no es posible *sorprendido * quien seria capaz de una cosa semejante a esta...

Ma de twi:yo tampoco lo se (poniendose un casco sobre la boca al igual que el padre)(las chicas oyeron aquel desgarrador grito y acudieron de inmediato, pero su reaccion fue la misma...)

Ya era de noche, se habia citado una reunion de emergencia para las otras 3 gobernantes de aquel reino...

Aquella reunión era en ponyville, en el castillo y las citaron nada mas y nada menos que las chicas...

Lu:*preocupada*que sucede chicas todo esta bien? (a lo cual ellas no contestaron , solo se quedaron en silencio , llorando, lo cual preocupo a las princesas)

Ca:Fluttershy, querida , nos pueden decir que sucede ?*preocupada*(ella tampoco contesto, solo lloraba en silencio, al mismo tiempo que les mostraba una caja de carton...y al verla notaron lo que habia ahi y se les comenzo a quebrar la voz)

Ca:cccomo es posible?*voz quebrada*

Flu:nnno lo sabemos, ... (continuo llorando en silencio)(en eso twi entra en la reunion , alterada, preocupada y con voz quebrada)

Flu:*voz quebrada*tttwilight?

Twi:*voz quebrada y ojos llorosos*solo lean la nota...(a lo cual cadence la leyo y se sorprendio y las princesas se llenaron de rabia)

Ce:ccomo es posible?

Twi:*voz quebrada*ellos lo hicieron, ellos lo hicieron, me habian raptado y lo hicieron *lagrimas en los ojos* (a lo cual ella salio corriendo con lagrimas en los ojos diciendo como loca)

Twi:ellos lo hicieron! No se los perdonare!

Todos:TWILIGHT ESPERA! (pero antes de que ella los escuchara ella se teletransporto a donde estaba el espejo que invento, lo hizo funcionar, dejo un recado con lagrimas en sus ojos y llorando lo desactivo despues de que se marcho..., a lo cual ellos no sabian donde estaban hata quea Spike se le ocurrio...)

Sp:A LA SALA DEL ESPEJO! ! (a lo cual todos asintieron y fueron, pero cuando fueron observaron que ella ya se habia ido, pero que habia dejado una nota)

Flu:*leyendo atentamente*queridas amigas, spike , a las princesas luna celestia y cadence, a mi hermano , mis padres y a flash...he partido hacia el otro mundo *voz quebrada* no se si regresare (a lo cual todos se preocuparon) solo se que necesito hablar con el padre original de mi ex -hijo o hija necesito verlo, *ojos vidriosos* necesito aclarar cosas con el... Esperando que me entiendan...twilight sparkle...

(a lo cual a todos se les comenzo a quebrar la voz y a llorar en silencio...)

Pi:eella ...

Sp:se marcho...(silencio absoluto dominaba aquella sala , hasta que a celestia se le ocurrio un plan y salio corriendo...)

Lu:HERMANA!

ce:tengo una idea,cuando sunset era mi alumna le di un libro en el que me podia contactar fuera donde fuera, asi que are uno con la cutie mark de twi para poder hablar con sunset..

Lu:segura que funcionará?

Ce:totalmente

Lu:de acuerdo, dinos que hacer...

CONTINUARA...


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6:terapia dimensional...

Ya era casi un nuevo dia, las chicas , las princesas, spike, flash sentry y Shining armor estaban realizando un libro para contactar a la ex alumna de celestia con mucha desesperacion...logrando realizar aquel libro...

Ce:lo logramos*dijo cansada*

Lu:si asi parece...ahora necesitamos que le escribas a sunset hermana..(a lo cual celestia asintio y comenzo a escribir pidiendole ayuda a sunset y a sus amigas , explicandole lo que habia sucedido durante esos 3 tortuosos meses...a lo cual ella le repondio enseguida...)

Ya era de dia, sunset fue a la escuela y les exploco alas chicas y a flash , enonces hicieron ellos tambien un plan para que enfrentara sus problemas en equestria... Y cuando llego la directora celestia fu quien la recibio al enterarse de aquella noticia)

Ce:twilight, Bienvenida a canterlot high *optimista*

Twi:gracias*deprimida*(lo cual hizo que celestia se preocupara)

Ce: disculpame tengo que ir a hablar con mi hermana*preocupada* pero tus amigas te estan esperando adentro...

Twi:si gracias*deprimida*(entonces entro y sus amigas la saludaron mu calurosamente)

Sunset:twilight! ! (corriendo a abrazarla)

Twi:*sorprendida*oh sunset (abrazandola con lagrimas en sus ojos) tengo tanto que contarles (entonces asintieron y comenzaron a caminar antes de que iniciaran las clases...entonces ella les comenzo a explicar y mientras caminaban y decia , se manifestaban lagrimas, felicidad, angustia, preocupacion, tristeza, rabia...

)y que paso contigo sunset? *procupada*

Sun:lo perdi*mirada vidriosa* no se que paso , no cumplio ni el mes... (a lo cual todas las consolaban...)

(mientras que en ponyville, flash se habia entristecido por la marcha de su princesa ... No dejaba de ver por una ventana hacia el horizonte...con la vista perdida ...)

Sp:FLASH NO! (grito spike desesperado , ya que se habia lanzado desde aquella ventana hacia su fin ...a lo cual rainbow reacciono al instante y lo salvo..dejandolo aterrizar en el suelo firmemente... Mientras todos corrian hacia ahi...cuando llegaron se quedaron admirados ...)

Rd:QUE DEMONIOS PENSABAS HACER FLASH...PUDISTE MATARTE...! (dijo llena de rabia, tristeza, angustia ysorprendida)(flash no respondio, ni se inmuto, solo se quedo mirando al horizonte con la mirada perdida y lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos...hasta que despues de unos segundos dijo con rabia y de forma depresiva...)

Fs:no me importa si acabo con mi vida, ya no me interesa... (a lo cual todos se sorprendieron)(entonces rainbow se lleno de furia y le dio una enorme cachetada a flash...)

Rd:*cachetada* ERES UN IDIOTA! NOS IMPORTAS A TODOS FLASH! NO SEAS UN COMPLETO IDIOTA SOLO PORQUE TODO SE VE COMO SI FUERA EL FIN DE TU VIDA! (a lo cual todos se sorprendieron y rd se fue de ahi...)

Fl:rainbow! !

Rd:dejame un rato porfavor...tengo que digerir todo esto...*sin animos*

Mientras tanto en el mundo "humano"twilight fue a clases con las chicas y tras un dia agotador, decidieron que era momento de que se reuniera a solas con el padre de su difunto hijo o hija...a lo cual ella asintio y fue con flash a el parque a la salida de la escuela y luego el la llevaria a casa de Fluttershy , como ya se habia planeado...

(en el parque)

Twi:*feliz*entonces flash, de que quieres hablar

Fs:de tu embarazo...*preocupado*

Twi:flash como es que

Fs:por las chicas twilight , pero yo les insisti...

Twi:flash...*triste*

Fs:twilight *atento* , necesito que me digas que sucedio con nuestro bebe , porque intentaste matarlo, porque lo perdiste, explicame, por favor te lo ruego...*dijo con voz cortada*(en eso twi acepto y le comenzo a contar , cada detalle , practicamente todo lo que habia pasado ...a lo cual el siguio haciendole preguntas) porque hicieron eso?, porque huiste?,porque paso todo eso?

Twi:no lo se...*comenzando a llorar*(a lo cual el paro de preguntar, la abrazo y cuando ambos se calmaron le dijo)

Fs:twilight*atento*escucha , se que hay cosas que no se pueden cambiar y tienes que vivir con ellas*angustiado* pero no por eso tienes que huir de los problemas, tienes que enfrentarlos*optimista y sonriendo*(a lo cual twilight asintio, y ambos se dieron un tierno beso para que despues la fuera a dejar feliz de la vida)

Ya era de noche, twilight estaba feliz de la vida ahora que arreglo las cosas con el flash "humano", mientras que en equestria las princesas volvian a sus labores, Shining igual, las chicas pasaron la noche en el castillo para saber si twilight regresaba al igual que spike, y flash...bueno el ...lo vigilaban en una burbuja protectora en el imperio de cristal para evitar que hiciera una tonteria enorme...

Amanecio, las princesas seguian con sis labores y al mismo tiempo estaban preocupadas, Shining vigilaba a flash para que no cometiera tonterias y spike y las chicas se levantaban para ir a desayunar...en eso spike paso por la sala donde estaba ubicado el espejo y noto un pequeño resplandor...logro admirar que era twilight pero antes de que dijera palabra alguna ella se teletransporto , accion por la cual spike se altero..

Sp:chicas chicas!

Fl:que sucede spike! ?

Sp:es twilight! !, regreso! !

Ra:pero donde esta? !?

Sp:no lo se! Antes de hablar ella ya se habia teletransportado!

Pi:*preocupada*oh por dios es horrible! !,,*sorprendida*CREEN QUE HAYA IDO A ... (rd la interrumpio)

Rd:NO, NO LO CREO!

ap:ENTONCES QUE HACEMOS?!

Sp:TENEMOS QUE IR A CANTERLOT AHORA! (a lo cual todos asintieron y corrieron hacia la estacion del tren ...)

CONTINUARA...


	7. Chapter 7, 8

Cap 7 : moribunda y Cap 8: a punto de morir pero no...

Habia pasado 1 semana desde que twilight regreso de la escuela canterlot, el unico problema era que nadie la encontraba...

(en la junta semanal...acrualmente hecha en el castillo de twilight...)

Sp:alguien ha sabido algo de twilight? (las 5 negaron con la cabeza algo preocupadas...)

Sp:*preocupado*de acuerdo, alguien a ido a ver a flash?

pi:*preocupada*yo fui a verlo*suspiro*no esta muy bien que digamos... (en ese momento todos estaban en silencio hata que oyeron un rechinido seguido de jadeos...como si alguien se estuviera muriendo poco a poco del dolor...)

Ap:q-que es ese ruido?*preocupada*

Ra:nnno lo se, pero parece ser de un pony ...*Asustada*(entonces las 5 chicas y el dragon se dirigieron a donde provenia el ruido y se les genero una sorpresa gigante...era nada mas y nada menos que su amiga Twilight cubierta de heridas, moretones,seguida de un enorme rastro de sangre ...lo cual dejo a todas y mas a spike en shock..)

Flu:TWILIGHT, QUERIDA, OH POR DIOS QUE TE PASO?!*asustada,en shock al igual que todas y muy pero muy preocupada*

Twi:*entre jadeos*(con la poca fuerza que le quedaba) fffui a vvengarme, nnnno poodiaa dejarlo asi en vano *jadeo*

Ra:(aun todos en shock)pppero querida mirate! Te lo hicieron ellos! ?!*rabia*

Twi:llose ...no me importa estar asi (a lo cual todos cambiaron su cara a una de mortificacion y ella a una cara de tristeza...)no me importa ...solo quiero vengar la muerte de mi bebe ...pudo haber sido feliz...(entonces ella comenzo a llorar durante un par de segundos y entonces ella se demayo...a lo cual todos corrieron asustados al hospital...)

Al dia siguiente cuando la noticia llego a los ciudadanos de aquella ciudad, ellos no dejaban de ir al hospital a dejarle presentes, globos y tarjetas para que despertara...la noticiq en un par de dias mas se expandio TANTO que toda equestria lo sabia, hasta las princesas iban...el unico que no sabia era flash sentry...(.entonces los dias se convirtieron es semanas y las semanas casi en meses...hasta que celestia la visito, sus amigas no estaban, nadie mas que ella y otros ponys en el hospital...en eso una enfermera se le acerco y le dijo algo..)

Enfermera:majestad...disculpe ...puedo hablar con usted?

Ce:si*preocupada*que sucede?

Enfermera:vera , es un tema muy delicado... la princesa twilight sparkle habia perdido d litros de sangre ...en menos de 1 mes ,*suspiro*creemos que entro en un coma (eso ultimo hizo que celestia entrara en shock,nunca habia visto una situacion como esa...no tenia palabras...sintio que se le habia roto algo dentro suyo, como cuando desterro a su hermana a la luna...eso le dejo un trauma nuevo...)mmmajestad? (eso ultimo la desconsentro de sus pensamientos...)

Ce:*preocupada y con voz quebrada*puedo pasar a verla?

Enfermera:*preocupada*claro majestad...(a lo cual ella y la princesa entraron a aquel cuarto con muchos presentes para twilight, ella estaba recostada durmiendo boca arriba ...lo cual celestia admiro preocupada

Corriendo hacia la cama con lagrimas en sus ojos y con voz quebrada la abrazo...como si se estuviera despidiendose de aquella pony que fue su estudiante mas leal...)

Ce:*voz demasiado quebrada , al borde del llanto* ccuando cren que despierte? ?

Enfermera:*preocupada*nnno lo sabemos... (esto ultimo la llevo a un colapso nervioso haciendo que comenzara a llorar abrazando a la paciente ...lo que hizo que la enfermera se preocupara por su gobernante...saliendo de la habitacion hasta no poder mas...)

Habia pasado un mes y twilight no despertaba ya toda equestria se preocupaba por su reciente princesa, la cual seguia en coma, si seguia asi podria morir...flash cada vez estaba intentando acabar con su vida, shining seguia preocupado al igual que los demas, todos estaban muy preocupados, tanto que no se daban cuenta de la amenaza que llegara en cuestion de tiempo...

Rc:FLINT! !

Fli:que sucede majestad?

Rc: el ejercito esta listo.?

Fli:si .. Para cuando usted ordene..

Rc:*risa siniestra*perfecto, esa mocosa princesita no sabe con quien se metio*llena de rabia*

Mientras tanto, en aquel hospital twilight estaba al borde de la muerte, por lo cual ..los ciudadanos, sus padres, las gobernantes,los amigos...todos , le hicieron algo como un funeral, antes de que pasara algo tragico, todos se comenzaron a despedir de ella...la ultima en hacerlo fue celestia la cual empezo a llorar..

Ce:*llorando, con voz demasiado quebrada*adios mi querida estudiante...princesa twilight sparkle(esto ultimo hizo que era comenzara un llanto desgarrador haciendo que la gente a su alrededor se entristeciera mucho mas de lo que estaba...)y despues de celstia le siguio spike el cual no dejaba de llorar ya que el conocia a twi desde que el nacio ...

Sp:twilight porque me quieres dejar? ! *llorando y voz quebrada*tu siempre has sido la que a pesar de todo sigue feliz y en pie... ..porfavor no me dejes mama! !

Twi:m, m, mama? (eso ulimo que dijo spike hizo que twi reaccionara ...)

Sp:si mama! ! (dijo llorando de la alegria...)

Mientras que en el imperio de cristal, tras ese agotador mes flash ya habia salido de aquella depresion profunda poco antes de que le hicieran el "funeral" a twilight."...entonces Shining al instante se teletransporto a donde se encontraba flash...le con to todo, y acepto a ir con el a donde estaba twilight...

En el hospital la gente estaba desbordando de la alegria...twilight tras un enorme mes de estar en un coma profundo porfin logro despertar...entonces llego a quien menos se esperaba...a nada mas y nada menos que a flash sentry :3

Twi:*nerviosa*hola flash *comenzo a llorar de la alegria *

Fs:*tambien comenzando a llorar de la alegria*twilight! (corriendo para abrazarla ... )crei que no te volveria a ver ..

Twi:lo se .. Yo igual... (reaccion por la cual todos se quedaron admirados y felices al ver aquella conmovedora escena)(pero eso si, no todos estaban felices...ya que en el reino de los simuladores)

Rc:flint!

Fli:si señora

Rc:prepara a tus tropas de inmediato para partir en 1 mes

Fli:si majestad ...

CONTINUARA...

*Hola , espero que te este gustando mi fic, ya que es el primero que hago...

* si quieres darme alguna sugerencia no dudes en contactarme y vere si puedo trabajar con eso...

*perdon si escribo mucho la palabra simuladores ...pero es que no se como se escribe...


	8. Chapter 9

cap:9 rapida recuperación...

Habia pasado 1 semana desde que la princesa twilight habia despertado de aquel profundo sueño...la gente de aquel reino desbordaba de alegria, las princesas y el principe volvieron a sus labores...las chicas no dejaban de ir al hospital para ver como seguia twilight, al igual que spike, y flash ...pero algunos en vez de regocijarse de la felicidad estaban ardiendo de ira...

(en aquel cuarto del hospital con Twlight)...

Ra:oh twilight querida, creo que hablo por todas cuando digo que nos alegra que estes mejor... (a lo cual todas asintieron felices)

Twi:*feliz* jajaja, muhas gracias chicas...(en eso durante la platica calurosa entre ellas celestia abrio la puerta...entrando directo a abrazar a twilight...a lo cual todas admiraron con felicidad...por lo cual decidieron darles unos minutos para que hablaran etre si...)

Cel:*abrazandola con lagrimas de felicidad* oh twilight!

Twi:*feliz pero confundida*hola princesa celestia

Cel:que bueno que ya estas mejor...no podia creerlo...nadie sabia si despertarias...,y estaba muy preocupada por ti...

Twi:*sorprendida y feliz* oh princesa...(eso ultimo hizo que ella tambien comenzara a llorar...y tras un par de minutos comenzaron una conversacion ...)

Cel:*secandose las lagrimas dejando de abrazarla*y que fue lo que te llevo a hacer eso querida twilight?

Twi:*secandose las lagrimas suspiro...*un buen amigo del otro mundo (sonrojandose y poniendo un casco en su mejilla como si estuviera pensando) me dijo que a veces hay problemas que modifican tu vida...pero por eso no debes acabar con tu vida, hacer algo que te lastime de una u otra forma...debes enfrentarlos con orgullo y sonreir...*dijo orgullosa*

Cel:eso te lo dijo el?*dijo de forma picarona lo cual hizo que twi se sonrojara)

Twi:si*feliz y sonrojada*(entonces la princesa hizo mucho alarido a la princesa haciendo que se sonroja y ambas comenzaran a reir...para que despues se dieran otro calido y tierno abrazo ) (:3 )

Pero de hecho no todos estaban muy felices ...ya que en el reino de los simuladores flint ...el general de la reina de aquel lugar preparaba a sus soldados para una guerra...una guerra tragica...

Habia pasado un dia ya despues de que celestia visito a twilight... El doctor habia dicho que ella saldria al dia siguiente del hospital...por lo cual...spike, las chicas, flash, luna , cadence, Shining, los papas de twi y de flash ...y casi toda equestria... (jajaja )... La iba a escoltar una amiga inesperada...era sunset shimmer ...

(en el hospital)

Enfermera:princesa ...tiene una visita*sonriendo*

Twi:si que pase *sonriendo*(entonces al ver entrar a sunset twi se emociono mucho...en eso llego el doctor...abriendo la puerta hablando con twilight)

Doctor:majestad

Twi:si...doctor?

Doctor:le vamos a dar el alta en un par de minutos*feliz*(entonces eso hizo que ambas se emocionaran mucho y se abrazaran...despues de que el doctor le diera el alta ambas comenzaron a caminar hacia el castillo... Haciendo una platica amistosa)

Twi:*feliz*sunset ...cuanto tiempo sin vernos..

Sun:*feliz * lo mismo digo*sonriendo*te gustaria ir a tu castillo?

Twi:*sonriendo*si...pero para que?

Sun:esque tengo que darte algo..*feliz*

Twi:de acuerdo*optimista*(Entonces aquellas 2 potras comenzaron a ir hacia el castillo ...mientras que todos inclusive la , mitad de equestria se escondia...jajajaja...pero cuando llegaron twi estaba muy feliz y sorprendida con toda la gente que queria...)

CONTINUARA :3


	9. Chapter 10

cap 10:sorpresa aliviadora

Ya era de noche,cada quien ya se habia ido a dormir a su casa .. Aquella fiesta ya habia pasado...y la princesa twilight ...se retiraba para ir a dormirse...

Twi:(antes de entrar a su cuarto sintio un enorme dolor abdominal en su vientre)*quejido*.. *dudosa*que fue eso? ?.habre comido algo en mal estado? (en eso ella comenzo a sentir nauseas y fue corriendo al baño)...que me esta pasado maldita sea!?*rabia y temor*...

Ya era de dia... Aquella princesa se iba a reunir con sus amigas para ir a pasear...(ya paseando)

Ra:*preocupada pero feliz* twilight segura que estas bien?(ella asintio pero en realidad no lo estaba, apenas pudo dormir anoche por estar vomitando...estaba muy cansada)

Twi:*en tono cansado* si claro...no te preocupes por mi *haciendo gestos de dolor*(lo cual hizo que sus amigas se preocuparan y le comenzaron a insistir)

Rd:porfavor twilight dinos...

Flu:porfavor

Ra: vamos querida...porfavor...

Pi:vamos..

Ap:porfavor

Sp:porfavor ma (esto ultimo lleno de ternura a twilight haciendo que accediera a decirles...)

Twi:de acuerdo*suspiro*esque anoche no dormi muy bien...

Rd:y si vamos a que duermas?

Twi:no...porfavor ... Es mejor asi ...cuando intento dormir todo se vuelve un infierno ...(eso ultimo dejo consternadas a las chicas y mas a spike quien corrio a abrazarla)(a partir de ahi...como una semana despues ...twilight ya casi no dormia, no queria comer e iba a vomitar mas a diario... Su estado de salud se volvia mas alarmante...tanto que las chicas tuvieron que hablar con flash...:3 oh por dios :3...para eso lo citaron en aquel parque donde se prentaban la mayoria de sus problemas...)

(ya en el parque..)

Fs:y de que querian hablar? *dudoso*(en ese momento las chicas voltearon a verse y se sonrojaron)

Ra:*casi roja como un tomate*has tennido inntimidad con twilight ultimamente (haciendo que todas miraran al piso sonrojandose al maximo)

Fs:*sorprendido y demasiado sonrojado*qqqque ...no ...pporque lo dicen?(se les comenzo a quitar aquel rubor)

Flu:bbbueno...eesque ultimamente ha estado muy rara...

Ap:no quiere dormir...no come...y esta vomitando muy seguido... (flash se sorprendio y se preocupo)

Rd:y creemos quee...tu sabes*sonrojandose*

Fs:*sonrojandose , sorprendido , preocupado* no ... *confundido* disculpen tengo que ir a hablar con ella*y salio corriendo*(asi que las chicas siguieeon con su dia y flash fue al castillo de twilight...y cuando llego)

Fs:*tocando a la puerta de su habitacion*twilight , soy yo flash...me dejas pasar?

Twi:si*dijo debil*(pero al abrirla el noto que twilight solo estaba recostada sobre aquella cama con pocas fuerzas...pensando...se veia muy agotada ...eentonces el se acerco hacia la cama donde estaba recostada aquella princesa ...tomando su casco...)

Fs:que te ha sucedido ...*dijo preocupado*

Twi:*cansada* no lo se...desde antier estoy asi...me recuerda a cuando*tocando su vientre*estaba embarazada*comenzando a llorar de felicidad*(a lo cual el tambien comenzo a llorar ...pero tras un par de segundos se quedaron preocupados ...)

Fl:*feliz pero preocupado*pppero como es posible...no hemos tenido intimidad?

Twi:no lo se... (y entonces recordo que todo eso que le hicieron los simuladores era una broma pesada)

Flashback:

Twilight estaba en una area restringida de un hospital ubicado en el reino simulador...

Twi:*despertando y confundida* eh, donde estoy?

Rc:*risa malevola* estas en mi reino..

Twi:*reaccionando*REINA CRYSTALLYS! !', PORQUE ESTOY EN SU REINO?!

Rc:(ella no contesto...solo hizo una seña hacia unos materiales para operar...especializados en cesareas...)

Twi:NO, NO SE ATREVA A HACERLO!

Rc:tranquila mocosa! *fastidiada* es una broma ...solo vas a sentir algo inmenso*risa siniestra*...DOCTOOR!(en eso el doctor llego haciendo un hechizo de perdida de la memoria ...seguida de un dolor muy intenso...)

Twi:AHHHHH! (grito del dolor) BASTA! *voz quebrada*PORFAVOR , TE LO IMPLORO! NO LE HAGAS DAÑO!

Rc:*risa malevola*(en eso twi se desmaya...)

Fin flashback...

(twilight al recordar aquel suceso comenzo a tocar su vientre, y a llorar lagrimas de felicidad mirando hacia arriba como si estubiera aliviada de algo terrible...)

Fs:*feliz* twilight? ?... Que sucede?

Twi:no lo perdi *feliz llorando de la alegria*

Flash:que estas diciendo? ?*comenzando a llorar de la alegria*

Twi:que sigo embarazada *comenzando ambos a llorar de la alegria*pero tras unos segundos...mientras ella tocaba su vientre recordo algo...) oh no *angustia *

Fs:que sucede? *angustia*

Twi:no debi haber hido a vengarme...crysallys es capaz de cualquier cosa...

Fs:*confortandola* nnno te preocupes ...se que cuando pase algo...estaremos listos*sonriendo*

Twi:si tienes razon*aliviada*

Fs:me tengo que ir pero te vere mañana temprano*guiñandole un ojo*(y antes de que se marchara )

Twi:flash espera ..

Fs:que sucede twilight?

Twi:(sonrojandose) tte podrias quedar a dormir aqui conmigo *feliz*

Fs:*sonrojado y feliz*claro que si...

...CONTINUARA...


	10. Chapter 11

capitulo 11:feliz como una lombriz

Ya era de dia...twilight seguia feliz por aquella noticia de la noche anterior...seguia sin creer que estaba embarazada.:3...

Twi:*despertando*(al despertar vio algo muy tierno...sobre aquella cama de seda pudo notar un ramo de rosas y una nota...lo cual hizo que se pusiera feliz y se sonrojara...)que? *dijo emocionada* que lindo detalle *llena de ternura, sonrojandose*dice que lo vea a las 8 aqui en el castillo ...*acto por el cual se emociono*(para colmo habia olvidado que se iba a reunir con las chicas, luego con spike para tiempo de calidad, para que al final se arreglara y fuera a su cita con flash, jajajaja todo el dia planeado :) )

(despues con las chicas en un paseo disfrutaban aquel paisaje hermoso lleno de color, vida y esperanza...twilight se encontraba mirando hacia aquel cielo despejado...con vista alegre...como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima...al ver eso sus amigas le dijeron de forma picarona :3...)

Flu:yyyyyy?

Twi:que cosa?*confundida*

Ap:porque estas tan feliz?

Twi:por nada ...*sonrojandose*(a lo cual ellas empezaron a alardear ...por lo cual twilight se sonrojo)

Pi:*alardeando*acaso pasaste la noche con el *picarona, atrevida y sonrojada*

Twi:*sonrojandose*emmm...si y no ...(a lo cual todas sus amigas se quedaron confundidas sobre el porque actuaba asi de raro...hasta que aj rompio el silencio)

Ap:de acuerdo *confundida* que les parece si vamos a la granja apple por un par de sidras?

Rd:SIDRAS!*emocionandose*

Ap:si...digo ya empezo la temporada invernal ...

Rd:si! !(a lo cual todas corroeron hacia la granja a exepcion de twilight...que se teletransporto hasta ahi...tenia que cuidarse:3

Aj:muy bien..quien quiere sidra... (a lo cual Fluttershy, rainbow, pinkie y Rarity asimtierom)...de acuerdo ..ustedes seran las catadoras de la sidra...tu no quieres twilight?

Twi:no gracias *feliz*esque tengo que cuidarme...

Todas:cuidarte? *confundidas*

Twi:si *sonrojandose*

Aj:a que te... (antes de que terminara twi interrumpio al ver la hora ...)

Twi:lo siento...tengo que irme! *sorprendida , feliz*(a lo cual se quedaron todas sorprndidas y confundidas ) ...que sucede ahora? ?..

Rd:no tengo la menor idea...*confundida*(de ahi en mas ella fue con spike ...tambien a pasear...ya se volvio tipico ir a pasear...)..

Sp:hola twilight*corriendo a abrazarla*

Twi:hola spike*correspondiendo a aquel abrazo :3 *listo para pasear? *feliz*

Sp:claro*feliz*(comenzaron a pasear durante un largo rato...ambos se habian divertido mucho)

Sp:eso estuvo divertido twilight *feliz*

Twi:si verdad... (en eso spike se despidio de ella...pero ella lo detuvo)

Sp:bueno adios twilight...

Twi:espera ..

Sp:si?

Twi:donde vas a ir?

Sp:a casa de Fluttershy...ella me va a cuidar..

Twi:estas seguro de eso...es decir, nadie te correria del castillo jamas... Ademas hay cientos de cuartos... (entonces el se sorprendio y corrio hacia ella abrzandola ...feliz)

Twi:*riendo*vamos...hay cosas que hacer...

Sp:si*feliz*(entonces ambos dejaron de abrazarse ...y fueron rumbo a aquel castillo...)

Entonces poco despues ella se preparo para su cita ..spike la ayudo...)...

CONTINUARA


	11. Chapter 12

capitulo 12:Otro trauma nuevo

Era de noche, twilight la habia pasado genial en aquella dulce citar...las princesas y el principe como siempre en sus labores ...entonces fue el turno de aquella princesa de la noche era su turno ...pero algo la consterno... (entonces twilight como a soñar aquella broma de la reina simuladora lo cual empezo a dejar mas consternada a luna)

Twi:*despertando asustada*(comenzo a buscar libros en aquella biblioteca en aquel palacio...los encontro...los puso debajo de su cama y volvio a dormir...y en un par de horas volvio a soñar lo mismo...desperto agitada, saco un libro de aquella cama y media hora despues volvio a dormir...)

Lu:*llevandose un casco a la boca * que demosnios acabo de ver?

(asi pasaron los dias, y aquella princesa se quedaba consternada de el como era posible que durante el dia twilight era campante y alegre...pero durante la noche su estado psicologico era mas preocupante...pasaron los dias...faltaban como 8 dias para que cristallys atacara...entonces como el estado de twi para luna era cada vez mas preocupante ... Asi que cuando le tocaban a luna los deberes reales ...cito a su hermana)...

Ce:*cansada*para que me citaste aqui luna?...es tu turno de hacer los deberes...yo no puedo ya hacer tus deberes...

Lu:hermana,deja de decir tonterias y mira (haciendo que su hermana mirara cada cosa traumante ...que sucedia, despues vio lo mismo que hacia twilight ...desde au cita con flash...)

Ce:como es posible que le este pasando esto?*consternada*

Lu:es aquel trauma de un suceso verdadero en el que participo y que para ella fue muy impactante...el cual se proyecta desde hace como 3 semanas en sus sueños..*preocupada*

Ce:oh por dios (llevandose un casco a la boca en señal de preocupacion al igual que la primera vez que luna vip eso)

Lu:y eso no es lo unico .. (mostrandole una escena de eso)investigue a fondo y los libros que ella lei durante la noche, los principales eran sobre como hacerse una limpieza mental y fisica...(a lo cual celestia solo miro hacia aquel piso...)

Ce: y como sugieres que la ayudemos?

Lu:con un hechizo que invente...hace un par de semanas y yo misma lo probe ...

Ce:y como funciona?

Lu:este hechizo hara que tu y yo nos podamos contactar ...y que tu te puedas introducir en el siguiente sueño de twilight ...pero no podras hablar con ella, ayudarle, ni interrumpir el sueño

Ce:y tu?

Lu:yo tambien lo vere y hablare pero twilight no nos vera ni escuchara, pero nosotras a ella si...(a lo cual celestia asintio, luna realizo el hechizo...)

ya faltaban 7 dias para la llegada de cristallys ...twilight de noche cada vez estaba mas grave en su estado psicologico...ya era hora de que aquel hechizo de luna se pusiera en marcha

Twi:*despertando*donde estoy? (ya que ella estaba en algo parecido a un desierto)

Ce:esta en un desierto amarrada? Lu:si ... Eso parece (ambas confundidas)

Rc:*risa malevola* estas en mi reino ...

Twi:*reaccionando*DEJEME EN PAZ! ... *con mirada vidriosa intentando librase* NO CRES QUE YA ME HICISTE SUFRIR DEMASIADO!

rc:tal vez *cortante*pero aun asi...falta algo ...

Twi:QUE! !...QUE MALDITA COSA FALTA?! ENGENDRO MALNACIDO!*rabia*

Rc:*fastidiada*tranquila mocosa! Falta la verdad *de forma siniestra*

twi:QUE MADITA VERDAD, CON UN DEMONIO DIME! !...

Rc:tu nunca estuviste embarazada!

Twi:NO ...ESO NO ES CIERTO!*preocupada y llena de ansiedad*

Rc:no seas insolente mocosa! !*fastidiada*

Ce:que es esto?una vision , un mensaje? Lu:si ...eso parece..

Rc:*risa malevola* enserio?...no sabes que tambien poseo magia ...

Twi:claro que si..no soy una tonta...

Rc:*risa siniestra* asi que aplique un hechizo de ilusion en toda la gente de aqui...y lamparecida en cualquier otro universo ...( a lo cual las 3 princesas se sorprendieron)

Twi:*preocupada*no...no te creo...

Rc:a no? ?, ja que insolente...haber intenta hacer un hechizo de ilusion..cualquiera...

Twi:(intentando hacer aquel hechizo pero no podia) pero porque?

Rc:acaso no lo sabes? ? ! Jajajaja *sarcasticamente* y dices ser una princesa...cuando un hechizo de ilusion no se puede realizar, es porque se esta usando otro ...

Twi:*sorprendida*MONSTRUO MAL NACIDO!

Rc:*sarcastica* jajajajaja, si lo se *cortante*... (celestia y luna estaban en un mismo lugar ...observando cada uno de esos sucesoa que estaban pasando)(entonces cristallys se le acerco con ira, y puso un casco sobre la barbilla de twilight ...)nos vemos en una semana princesita*risa malevola*

Twi:*despertando con mirada vidriosa, preocupada, voz quebrada*que demonios fue esa maldita vision!? (sin despertar a spike)(comenzo a tocar su vientre y a observarlo con ternura, con preocupacion, y con tristeza...comenzando a llorar) porque ...malditasea (una y otra vez susurrando por lo cual celestia y luna se preocuparon)

Ce:*preocupada*pobre twilight... Lu:*preocupada* si...mañana la citaremos para hablar con ella

Ce:pero es muy pronto...

Lu:pero el enemigo viene en una semana ...

Ce:si...tienes razon, de acuerdo...prepara a tus soldados y yo a los mios...

Lu:si (a lo cual celestia se retiro a dormir y luna siguio con sus labores)

CONTINUARA●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●


	12. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13:preparandose para lo peor...

Ya estaba amaneciendo, twilight se habia quedado despierta toda la noche investigando, luna no dejo de vigilarla toda la noche...

Lu:(despertando a su hermana) celestia ...es hora de hablarle a twilight. ?

Ce:*quejandose*es muy temprano...

Lu:pero ya va a amanecer...twilight no durmio...

Ce:(quitandose el sueño) de acuerdo...

(en el castillo de twilight)

Sp:*despertando*twilight? (ya que oyo un ruido...y efectivamente era ella) que estas haciendo?

Twi:*feliz*(comenzo a teletransportar todos aquellos libros que busco y enconto hacia su habitacion. .)hola spike...yo yo no estoy haciendo nada*titubeando*solo estoy ordenando los libro, jajaja, que divertido.. (lo cual spike no le tomo importancia)

Twi:spike ...recierda que en un par de minutos tenemos que ir con las chicas*feliz*

Sp:*feliz*claro

(ya con las chicas)

Rd:asi que twilight...nos podrias explicar que fue lo que te hizo reaccionar asi ayer?

Twi:*suspiro* no era solo una estupidez mia ...*triste*

Ra:*preocupada*a que te refieres? (entonces twilight se adelanto y sin que ellas se dieran cuanta solto un par de lagrimas mirando hacia el cielo...)

Twi:*secandose las lagrimas* no a nada *sonriendo*(a lo cual todas se preocuparon indirectamente...)

Sp:twilight llego una carta ...las princesas celestia y luna quieren que vayas al castillo de inmediato... (a lo cual todas se preocuparon demasiado...)

Twi:les puedes decir que ire en una hora porfavor spike?

Sp:*optimista*claro...

Twi:*angustiada*disculpen tengo que irme... (saliendo corriendo de ahi)

Ra:*preocupados*que le sucede a twilight?

Rd:no lo se ...

(llegando al castillo en canterlot)

Twi:*agitada*sucedio algo princesa celestia?

Ce:*tranquilizandola*..pordemos hablar twilight?

Twi:*triste*claro...sobre que le gustaria hablar?

Ce:vi tu sueño...*triste* y quiero hablar contigo sobre eso...

Twi:*con voz quebrada* ccomo ..fue que, porque...porque lo vio?*mirada vidriosa*

Ce:(intentando abrazarla) eso no importa...necesito que te recuperes..

Twi:*llorando*pero si sabe entonces que se avecina una guerra ...debemos prepararnos ..para lo peor ...

Ce:si pero... (en eso twilight comenzo a llorar)

Lu:hermana*molesta* ...twilight puedo hablar contigo*calmada*

Twi:*secandose las lagrimas*si...de acuerdo*triste*(a lo cual celestia se sorprendio y tambien se puso triste...)

Pero tras varias horas ...no se logro nada...lo unico que hicieron fue ...que saliera huyendo de nuevo...

Twi:(volando a toda prisa , llorando..) PORFAVOR DEJENME EN PAZ! ! NECESITO VALORAR LA SITUACION! !...

Lu:oh hermana ...que hemos hecho...*triste*

Ce:lo se...solo espero que no haga una tonteria ...*preocupadas, tristes*

CONTINUARA○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○


	13. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14:aprendiendo y explicando...

Twilight despues de haber salido volando rapidamente de aquel castillo en canterlot , se dirigio a otro castillo muy antiguo...en el bosque everfree...

Twi:(aterrizando en la biblioteca de aquel castillo)...*llorando*porque ...porque me pasa esto a mi... (en eso paso algo que ella no se esperaba, flash sentry entro a aquel castillo)

Fs:*corriendo hacia ella*twilight , que sucede?!

Twi:*volteandose para no verlo* no me veas porfavor...

Fs:*preocupado*que sucede twilight?..puedes decirme?(a lo cual twilight asintio y le comenzo a contar.)

Twi:*llorando con voz quebrada*yo...yo nunca estube embarazada...solo jugo con mi mente...la trastorno...y despues se rio de mi!...

Fs:*sorprendido*(la comenzo a abrazar con ternura ...) no te preocupes...todo se va a aclarar...

Twi:eenserio lo crees?*secandose las lagrimas*

Fs:si*optimismo*(entonces ella dejo de llorar)

Twi:flash, podrias enseñarme a luchar?

Fs:*sorprendido* pppero twilight, eres una princesa...debes dejarle esos temas a los guardias...

Twi:*angustiada*lo se , pero yo y mis amigas ...tambien defendiamos equestria nosotras solas ...

Fs:*preocupado*Ppero twilight?

Twi:*desesperada*porfavor flash*ojos llorosos*enseñame a pelar..

Fs:*suspiro*de acuerdo cuando quieres empezar?

Twi:si es posible inmediatamente...

Fs:de acuerdo comenzemos ..(a lo cual ella asintio, y ambos comenzaron )

(mientras que en ponyville las chicas se quedaron preocupadas..., ya que flash no regresaba )

Rd:*preocupadas*oigan, porque se tardara tanto flash?

Ap:no tengo idea..

Flu:y si le paso algo?

Ra:no creo Fluttershy. ..

Pi:pero sacando todo este tema, donde esta twilight? ?

Ce:*preocupada*esta con flash en el castillo del bosque everfree...

Todas:princesa celestia!*haciendo alabanza*

Ce:chicas necesito su ayuda ...

Ap:claro que si princesa, en que le podemos ayudar?

Ce:necesito que se preparen...el enemigo se acerca... (lo cual dejo a todas sin palabras..pero asintieron...)

(mientras que en el castillo del bosque everfree. ..flash y twilight terminaban de entrenar)

Fs:*cansados*eso es todo por hoy..

Twi:de acuerdo... (entonces le dio un par de libros ...y el se fue a ponyville y ella se quedo a estudiar)

Ya era de noche ...y hasta esa hora twilight habia llegado a aquel castillo...spike estaba muy preocupado...

sp:*preocupado*twilight! ( corriendo a abrazarla)

Twi:*angustia*hola spike, necesito hablar contigo...

Sp:claro...(entonces ella le comenzo a explicar todo y tras un par de horas el la abrazo)

Twi:entonces me ayudaras?

Sp:claro, que es lo que tengo que hacer(entonces twilight le comenzo a explicar...)

CONTINUARA ...


	14. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15:una guerra se avecina

Era de dia...spike se habia levantado temprano para ir a la boutique de rarity a pedirle que si le podia hacer a twilight una armadura para lo que se avecinaba, las princesas seguian con sus labores, flash seguia enseñandole a twilight a luchar, el principe preparaba a los soldados de ambos turnos para la guerra, la gente comenzaba a comprar provisiones y cosas para protegerse...

(en la boutique)

Sp:*preocupado*Rarity segura que puedes hacer la armadura en menos de 3 dias?

Ra:*optimista*claro, no es muy dificil de hacer

Sp:de acuerdo te dejo para que trabajes*optimista*

Ra:si gracias, nos vemos luego*gracia*

Sp:adios*feliz*

(mientras que en el castillo de canterlot)

Ce:preparen a los hereros, necesito que nos fabriquen a mi , a mi hermana , y a cadenceun par de armaduras y espadas...

Guardia:si majestad...

(mientras que con applejack, rainbow, Fluttershy, pinkie pie)

Rd:necesitamos a alguien que nos enseñe a pelear...

Flu:yo lo hare*dijo optimista* tengo experiencia... (lo cual dejo a todas sorprendidas)

Ap:de acuerdo...

Pi:wiiii!

Flu:pero si quieren que les enseñe tienen que estar serias y calmadas , para lograr el exito*cortante*(a lo cual todas asintieron...)

(en el castillo del bosque everfree)

Fs:*muy cansado*eso es todo por hoy, un dia mas de entrenamiento y estaras lista ...

Twi:*muy cansada* gracias flash *feliz*

Fs:denada twilight(dandole un tierno beso en la mejilla)...

Y en el reino simulador, todas las tropas se preparaban

Rc:flint, como van tus tropas

Fli:muy bien majestad, estaran listos , en un par de dias...

Rc:perfecto

(asi habian pasado los dias,faltaban 3 para que el enemigo llegara, celestia, cadence y luna avisaron a los ciudadanos los cuales tambien comenzaron a preparase al igual que ellas, y el principe, las chicas ya habian entrenado , tambien rarity y spike y Twilight cada dia hacia mejor las cosas que flash le habia enseñado)

Twi:*cansada* *suspiro* ya estoy mejorando*feliz*

Fs:*llegando*hola twilight*feliz*

Twi:*feliz*hola flash

Fs:(dandole un objeto envuelto) toma, es una espada la mande hacer para ti*feliz*(aquella espada era como la de Shining solo que estaba decorada con mucho brillo y estrellas de color plateadas y blancas , era de un color violeta oscuro y traia su cutiemark)

Twi:*sorprendida, feliz* oh flash es preciosa gracias *besandolo en la mejilla

Fs:*feliz*es lo menos que puedo hacer, has estado entrenando muy duro ...

(habia caido la noche, twilight habia ido a cambiarse para despues regresar a aquel castillo en ruinas )

Twi:*buscando libros*donde , donde ...que otro plan de precaucion puedo usar... (luna no podia verla, ya que no estaba dormida ) aja, aqui esta *tomando el libro*es de una magia extraña ...pero no se si servira... (sin saber que aquel libro era de magia oscura comenzo a buscar algun hechizo para ayudarle en su dura batalla)

Twi:*sorprendida*aqui esta! (comenzando a leer con determinación haciendo que su cuerno se encendiera) de uno a otro, de otro a una, la magia de aqui no es como ninguna, ayudarme en mi batalla sagrienta sin lagrimas o dolor, solo batalla sin temor (terminando de leer , noto que su cuerno saco un par de chispas)

Twi:*para si* que demonios acabo de leer? ! Bueno quien sabe, lo mas seguro es que me lleve el libro al castillo (teletransportandose hacia su cuarto...)

(ya era de dia, rarity ya tenia lista la armadura de twilight, junto con una sorpresa mas para las demas...)

Rd:*cansada*rarity , para que nos citaste aqui?, es muy temprano...*quejandose*

Ap:*quejándose*tengo que hacer tareas en la granja..

Flu:*quejándose*tengo que cuidar a los animales

Pi:*feliz, molesta*tengo que hacer cupcakes...

Ra:bueno tranquilas, las cite aqui para que vieran sus nuevas armaduras*con gracia*(a lo cual todos se sorprendieron y todas se las probaron, eran de un color mas fuerte que sus tonos de piel con detalles de acuedo a sus cutie marks)

Ap:oh rarity , gracias (todas agradecieron)

Ra:oh denada, a , por cierto a spike le hice una casi igual , parecidas a las de los guardias... (a lo cual spike agradecio y se la fue a probar)y a twilight , la tuya esta atras ,para que la veas y te la pruebes*fasinada*

Twi:*feliz*gracias (entonces las chicas siguieron platicando mientras que ella iba a ver como quedo su armadura, y se sorprendio de la felicidad, ya que era como su espada, despues termino de ponerse la armadura y se las mostro a las chicas)

Twi:*timida, feliz*me encanto rarity, gracias (corriendo a abrazarla)

Ra:denada querida (a lo cual todas , hasta spike se dieron un abrazo)

(mientras que en canterlot, las princesas se estaban probando sus armaduras, la de celestia era de color dorado, la de luna era de color azul oscuro y la de cadence era de color magneta, algo asi nose como se escribe, al igual que el color de sus armas ,la gente de equestria tambien ya se habia preparado lo suficiente como para estar listos para todo, hasta ya habian planes de contingencia por si eso se ponia muy feo o por si habian problemas...)

(ya era mediodia,y twilight estaba con flash :3 en una platica sobre las nubes :3 , las chicas, las princesas, el principe , spike , y la gente seguian con sus labores , Exepto ellos 2 ya que ya las habian completado :3)

Fs:(viendo que twilight estaba recostada de forma deprimente sobre una nube) twilight, estas bien? *preocupado*

Twi:*triste*no, no lo estoy *suspiro*esque esto, todo esto me deprime, desde la notica de que nunca iba a tener un hijo o hija *soltando un par de lagrimas*hasta que se avecina una guerra...*de forma cortantememte aterradora* mi mente comienza a hacerse pedazos flash, y no se si algo la pueda pegar de nuevo...(a lo cual flash se sorprendio)...*triste*desde que supe que no estaba embarazada, que todo fue un juego vil ...una burla hacia el amor, no lo se, supongo que al mismo tiempo me deprimi ya que enserio queria ser madre, pero al mismo tiempo no... (soltando lagrimas silenciosas)

Fs:(comenzando a abrazarla con ternura)*angustiado*te prometo que todo se arreglara , todo mejorará, recuerda lo que se dice "por cada angustia , viene la calma"

Twi:(volviendo a reir) flash, asi no se dice

Fs:*feliz*bien, es cierto, pero asi lo digo yo (haciendo que twilight sonriera a carcajadas y poco despues el tambien )*angustiado, feliz*sabes algo, yo tambien queria ser padre y tu esposo*feliz*pero para eso tenemos que darle tiempo al tiempo , no crees?

Twi:si, tienes razon*felices*(dandose un tierno beso :3)

(mientras que en canterlot las pincesas aprendian a pelear ...)

Ca:*cansadas* hemos mejorado..

Lu:si, asi es(entonces ambas voltearon a ver a celestia y preocupadas notaron que ella estaba viendo por aquel balcon del palacio hacia el cielo soltando un par de lagrimas silenciosas y en eso se acercaron)

Lu:*preocupada*(poniendo un casco sobre su hombro?) hermana, te pasa algo...

Ce:(secandose las lagrimas) no luna*feliz*

Ca:*preocupada*segura tia?

Ce:*feliz*si , estoy segura, les parece si seguimos con el entrenamiento?(a lo cual cadence y luna asintieron pero se preocuparon sin que celestia se diera cuenta)...

Ya habia caido la noche...todos estaban listos para aquella guerra que iban a libras despues de mañana...)

CONTINUARA...


	15. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16: causas y consecuencias...

Era un nuevo dia, las princesas habian dejado de entrenar y cada una fue a realizar sus labores casi regulares...ya que el principe Shining se encargaba de el imperio de cristal mientras cadence no estaba, y al mismo tiempo de orientar, preparar y asignar a cada guardia, herrero, entre otros...

(era turno de celestia, solo que minutos antes escribia en su diario magico en un cuarto oculto dentro de su habitacion...)

Ce:*tararendo*(escribia muy concentrada...pero poco despues paro y comenzo sus deberes...entonces inesperadamente luna irrumpio en la habitacion de su hermana buscando aquel cuarto...)

Lu:*preocupada de que alguien entrara*donde escondera su diario?(entonces ella pensando y hablando al mismo tiempo no se dio cuenta que habia movido una lampara con forma de discord? Haciendo que surgiera del piso una mesa, una silla y un libro...solo que este estaba muy pegado a la mesa)

Lu:*confundida mirando a la lampara* tipico?, ... (caminando hacia la mesa) este es su diario *feliz, angustiada*(ya eran casi las 10 de la mañana , y luna cito a cadence en un bello jardin de aquel castillo)

Ca:hola luna, para que me citaste aqui?

Lu:ven porfavor*angustiada*(jalo una linda flor y se abrio un pasadizo desde una pared )

Ca:*sorprendida*eso siempre estuvo?, porque no me lo dijeron?(entonces luna tomo del casco a cadence y a travez de aquel pasadizo oculto lograron llegar al cuarto de celestia sin ser vistas)..

Ca:eso fue rapido..

Lu:*preocupada* cadence necesito hablar con tigo justo aqui , justo ahora...

Ca:de acuerdo...es sobre celestia? *preocupada*

Lu:si, creo que ya se que le sucede... (comenzandole a contar, sobre el sueño que habia tenido su hermana la noche anterior..)

(ya era medio dia...las chicas se habian reunido ...de hecho todos de nuevo...justamente en un picnic...antes de que se volviese a desatar algo mas...)

(ya en aquel picnic twilight estaba aldo de flash tomados del casco y spike en medio...como una tipica familia :3 ...rarity estaba haciendo diseños, rd estaba comiendo una manzana,Fluttershy estaba escribiendo una cancion , pinkie le ayudaba con la melodia, y applejack estaba observando las nubes...fue muy lindo...despues de tanta diversion...todas comenzaron a despedirse, tambien flash y spike...)

(Mientras que en canterlot. ..celestia estaba muy angustiada...pero solo se le notaba un poco, pero era "normal" por aquella guerra que ya iba a llegar...cadence y luna tambien...el principe estaba en el imperio de cristal , terminando las cosas pendientes...al igual que todos los ciudadanos, pero lo que no sabian era algo mas grande y preocupante...)

(ya de regreso en el picnic todos se despidieron, a exepcion de twilight y flash, los cuales se dirigieron a aquel castillo de ponyville juntos :3...*.* asi que las chicas fueron a comer y spike fue con sus amigos ...)

(ya en aquel restaurante)

Pi:*picarona* yyyy? ?...que creen que esten haciendo esos 2 *sonrojada*

Ap:*nerviosa*pinkie ..estamos comiendo porfavor *cortes*, seguramente fueron a entrenar , flash me dijo que se esta volviendo buena en el combate...(haciendo que pinkie se disculpara)

Fl:*dudosa*oigan, alguien sabe porque twilight durante toda esta semana a estado actuando "extraña"

Rd:no lo se Fluttershy pero si se que tienes razon , es decir recuerden como acto cuando fuimos a la granja apple ...que tenia que cuidarse?*dudosa*

Ra:si...y tambien hace como 2 dias ..que le preguntamos el porque y dijo que era una tonteria suya ...

Ap:*dudosa* segura que no dijo estupidez?

Ra:segura ... Recuerden las maneras de hablar de twilight...

Rd:esta bien, si tu lo dices...(en eso flash llega ahi ...:3)hhola flash

Fs:hola chicas, necesito hablar con ustedes...*angustiado*(a lo cual asintieron)

Fl:que sucede flash?

Fs:se me habia olvidado por completo...disculpen , esque twilight no deja de entrenar, parece que quiere matar a alguien...* angustiado*(a lo cual todas se sorprendieron)

Ra:estas seguro!?

Fs:si, nadie entrena asi de duro a menos que se dedique a ser guardia o que quiera hacerle algo a alguien...pero eso no es lo unico (cerrando sus ojos con enojo) el otro dia me dijo que su mente y su ser se hacian oedazos cada vez mas...creo que va a hacer otra tonteria mañana...*angustiado*(a lo cual todas se quedaron sin palabras..hasta que flu rompio el silencio)

Flu:*susurrando, preocupada*es magia oscura...eso es

Ra:disculpa Fluttershy acaso dijiste magia oscura?

Fl:si...*angustiada* flash sabes si twilight ha estado estudiando hechizos de un libro que no conozca?

Fs:*preocupado*si...al parecer es muy antiguo...

Flu:*angustiada*oh no...( a lo cual todas se preocuparon...)

Ap:que hacemos..?

Flu:*preocupada*chicas, no se vayan a enojar, pero no podemos hacer nada (a lo cual todas, hasta flash se sorprendieron...) solo podemos vigilarla y esperar que aquellos hehizos no le hagan daños hacia su persona (a lo cual todas asintieron...mientras que en el castillo, twilight estaba escribiendo en su diaro personal...)

Twi:querido diario (escribiendo con su magia) ultimamente ya no se en que pensar...siento que estoy cayendo por un abismo el cual jamas tendra fin...desde que me entere de aquella verdad cortante solo he pensado en poderme vengar contra cristallys, se que esta mal pero tampoco esta bien lo que me hizo, y no se lo perdonare tan facil.

Sabes ultimamente no dejo denhacerme estas preguntas...como , de que sirve la vida, como se supone que uno la vida sufriendo...a mi vida se le puede llamar asi...*suspiro*(terminando de escribir...cerrando su diario y colocandolo en su lugar...)

(mientras que todos hacian eso...spike estaba con sus nuevos amigos...los cuales eran dragones de un tipo desconocido...estos supuestos amigos son 3 ...creeps, darkness (era mujer) y forever (un nombre raro...en cierto modo...bueno en fin aquel grupo de "amigos se habia reunido en el antiguo castillo de las 2 hermanas, en el bosque everfree...)

Sp:(saludando) hola chicos.

Cr:hola spike...

Dar:te estabamos esperando, necesitamos hablar contigo (de forma amable y feliz)

Sp:claro...de que quieren hablar?

For:de el rey sombra , el antiguo dictador del reino de cristal... (a lo cual el se sorprendio)

Sp:ppero como lo saben?

(entonces ellos comenzaron a reirse de forma malevola, para despues transformarse en dragones sombrios ...)

Sp:cchicos? !*grito *(en ese momento paso lo inesperado)

Ya era de noche...todos y cada unolos habitantes de equestroa dormian tranquilamente...ya que mañana se avecinaba una colosal guerra...

(en su habitacion)

Twi:*preocupada*flash, donde crees que este spike? ?..esque ya era para que hubiera lllegado...

Fs:*calmamdola*probablemente se quedo en la casa de ese tal creeps... Ya sabes como es la edad...

Twi:si...tal vez tienes razon... ( a lo cual ambos asintieron y comenzaron a dormir...)..

(spike despertando)

Sp:*confundido*donde estoy (noto que estaba en un lugar parecido a una cueva pero no cualquier cueva, a un santuario. ?.oculto en las profundidades)

Rs:estas en mis dominios*voz tenebrosa*(a lo cual spike se sorprendio al ver a sombra)

Sp:REY SOMBRA! LIBEREME!

Rs:*risa *claro que no...es mas por eso te traje aqui, eres mi boleto de regreso al paraiso ...*risa siniestra*

Sp:*confundido*a a aque te refieres?

Rc:a que el no esta solo*risa siniestra*

Sp:*sorprendido, confundido*reina cristallys?

Rc: asi es ...y tu querido spike eres nuestro boleto de regreso al poder...

Sp:*confundido, rabia* a que demonios se refieren!?

Rc:(ambos riendo sarcasticamente) vera , spike ...yo hize unos cuantos ajustes a la vida de toda equestria , desde inventar el falso rumor del embarazo de twilight , hasta lo de tus amigos..

Sp:*sorprendido, rabia*ella sigue embarazada! !

Rc:*sarcastica*jajajaja, acaso no te conto la visiones que le habia enviado desde hace un mes, aquellas cosas traumantes que lla no les quiso decir por lo mismo...jajaja jo me sorprende(dejando a spike sin palabras)

Rs:asi que despues de todo eso y con la guerra de mañana jajaja, ellos cren que viniste a dormir con creeps, darkness y con forever jajajaja, que ilusos, solo fue una trampa para traerte aqui...*risa siniestra*y hacerte pagar por todo *risas malvadas..*

Sp:(en ese momento no pudo soportarlo y se desmayo...)

Rc:jajaja, querido crees que sea suficiente esto?

Rs:claro que si, es decir tu te vengas de twilight y yo de spike ... Y juntos de equestria*en eso ambos se tomaron del casco? y se sonrieron mutuamente? ?...

CONTINUARA●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●

Wiiii! se avecina una guerra!:D ...emocionante? ?...ok creo que necesito terapia ...

Jajaja en fin espero que te agrade el fic...no he subido ultimamente porque los deberes me estan matando..pero al fin subi uno wiiii! espero que ahora ya no tenga tantos deberes, son mas de 13 :( pero uno se acostumbra...saludos! sparklestar23 :D


	16. Chapter 17

Capitulo 17: El comienzo de la batalla... 18: sufrimiento continuo... Cap 19: escapando a toda costa..

Era muy temprano, toda equestria se habia levantado muy temprano, todos los ponys iban con estandartes representativos, armaduras y armas para aquella batalla...en eso llega twilight y se presenta junto a las otras 3 gobernantes y con su hermano...y flash se quedo observando desde atraz...

Twi:(ella iba con aquella armadura de un color violeta oscuro con plateado, muhas estrellas blancas y plateadas ...brillo y su cutiemark tanto en la espada como en la armadura, tenia una cola de caballo alta, lacia y larga llena de brillo como el cabello de celestia y luna...llevaba los ojos y la boca pintadas de un color que combinaba muy bien :3...se acerco a ellos...y ellos se le quedaron mirando de una forma sorpresiva por aquel drastico cambio de ...bueno de vestir...)

Ce:*despreocupada*hola querida twilight

Twi:*determinada*saludos princesa, lista para la batalla?

Ce:*sorprendida, determinante* si...mas que lista...

(alo cual las otras 2 gobernantes y el principe asintieron y comenzaron a caminar hacia aquel lugar que iba a ser el campo de batalla...)

(mientras que con el pobre spike no habia dejado de ser torturado toda esa fatidica noche ...lo hicieron sufrir de maneras muy horripilantes que no quiero no debo ...imaginar , pero no fue sobra , ni cristallys quien torturo a aquel pobre dragon...fue nada mas y nada menos que nightmare moon ...al lograr retomar su forma fisica se alio a los tortolos malvados con tal de poder vengarse tambien de twilight, de spike, de equestria y de los elementos...)

(de vuelta a la batalla equestria se habia dividido en 5 tropas, una que lideraba cadence, otra luna, otra celestia, otra Shining y otra twilight...quien iba acompañada de flash... Al llegar al lugar de la batalla notaron que era nada mas y nada menos que el reino simulador...pero de repente cuando los pegasos intentaron entrar...algo los golpeo y les quito sus fuerzas...)

Ap:RAINBOW FLUTTERSHY! ! (corriendo twilight, y las demas a ayudarlas)

rd:*quejandose*estamos bien, no se preocupen... (entonces paso lo mismo con los otros 2 tipos de ponys

...)

Cap 18...

Twi:*determinada*ningun tipo de pony puede entrar, no queda otra mas que entrar...(las princesas a lado de ella)

Ca:*preocupada*si...

Lu:*sin temor* no hay duda

Ce:vamos.. (dirigiendose a sus subditos) queridos habitantes de equestria ...volveremos... (para que despues twilight mirara a flash, con ternura, a sus amigas con preocupacion, y a sus padres y a su hermano con triztesa ..para despues entrar a aquel lugar...)

(ya adentro notaron que estaba completamente oscuro, lugubre y sin color...era algo parecido a una cueva..pero a donde?)

Twi:es una cueva...

Ca:*feliz*si eso parece...

Lu:me pregunto que habra pasado aqui...

Ce:no lo se pero para eso necesitam seguir avanzando...

(pero de renpente algo tragico sucedio...cadence estaba caminando y en eso se abro una trampa en el piso...haciendo que cadence cayera en ella , entonces para colmo la entrada de aquella cueva y donde estaba cadence se habia sellado..pero lo que no sabian es que todo era una ilusion...asi que las princesas tuvieron que seguir su camino ...con aquel dolor de caeence...pero ella enrealidad seguia viva, como les habia dicho era solo una ilusion, lo que enrealidad paso fue que las puertas se cerraron por un hehizo y cadence enrealidad solo habia sido transportada a una sala oscura...)

Ca:*preocupada*(intentado encender su cuerno) porque?

Rs:porqeu aqui hay demasida magia oscura...*siniestro*

Ca:REY SOMBRA! !...PPPPERO LO HABIAMOS MATADO COMO FUE POSIBLE QUE (interrumpio el...)

Rs:*cortante, siniestro*no lo hice...soy el sombra de otro mundo...el de aqui ya no existe...

Ca:pero como es posible?

Rs:cristallys. .(lo cual dejo a aquella princesa sin palabras...)

(entonces aquel ...rey comenzo a hacer algo desagradable...)

Ca:*tratando de liberarse *SUELTEME, DEJEME IR! !*voz quebrada, llorando y gritando como loca...*

(de regreso con las otras 3 princesas...la siguiente que cayo fue luna...)

Lu:(vio que se encontraba en un cuarto de color morado con negro en una silla amarrada...)liberenme inmediatamente cobardes!

Nm:cobardes , *risa malevola*de que hablas ...solo soy *siniestra*tu peor pesadilla...

Lu:night? !...como es posible?

Nm:cristallys. ..

Lu:ppero se supone que yo era la unica con ese poder...

Nm:*riendo sarcastica*claro que no...estas precsenciando a la nueva nigthmare moon*ria malvada*(a lo cual luna tambien comenzo a gritar ya que nightmare la habia comenzado a torturar..., pero nadie la iba a oir, era inutil ...y poco despues nightmare llamo a un guardia para hacerle algo nuevamente inperdonable)

(fuera de aquella cueva)

Rd:chicas ...creen que las princesas esten bien (todos comenzando a recuperarse...)

Flu:si...eso creo, si no ya hubieran gritado...no? ?...no?

Ap:no lo se ...hay que rezar...

Pi:si... (con el cabello lacio)

Ra:pero...a todo esto donde estara spike?

(de nuevo en la cueva , en donde se encontraba spike...el estaba muy herido...tenia demasiados moretones, quemaduras y muchas heridas de gravedad...era un milagro que siguiera respirando y vivo...)

(de vuelta con las otras 2 princesas en pie )

Twi:princesa?

Ce:si twilight?

Twi:disculpeme por mi comportamiento de hace varios dias ...esque *suspiro*fue demasiado...

Ce:no te preocupes, hasta a mi me ha pasado *feliz*te gustaria que te contara?

Twi:si ..seria un placer *feliz*

Ce:de acuerdo...

Flashback (contandole a twilight)

Era una bella mañana en equestria hace mucho tiempo, cuando vivia star swirl...a celestia le prohibieron volver al otro mundo con sombra lo que celestia "ya lo habia superado"

St:no celestia , YA NO!, YA NO TE PERMITO IR AL MUNDO DE SOMBRA! SALDRAS HERIDA , ENTIENDE!

ce:PERO...

(entonces celestia salio volando a toda velocidad de ahi, llorando...sin que sus subditos se dieran cuenta... asi que ella fue al bosque everfree a toda prisa y cuando aterrizo lo hizo en un prado precioso e flores de los colores de su melena, se acomodo ahi y comenzo a llorar ...entonces un "animal"que andaba por ahi noto su prescencia y se le acerco...pero en realidad no era un animal, era discord...en eso el solo llego , se acerco y la abrazo sin preguntar...y apartir de ahi ellos se volviero amigos...claro hasta que se volvio malo de nuevo y lo tuvieron que convertir en roca...)

Fin flashback...

Twi:*feliz*vaya...

Ce:si lo se...*suspiro* y pues como te a ido con flash? Oi que son una sensacion ...*feliz*

Twi:*risa*muy bien *risa *no tengo de que quejarme *feliz*...(pero depues de tanta platica agotadora ...celestia fue la proxima victima...a lo cual twilight se que do sola...)

Twi:*alterada*de acuerdo twi...calmate y piensa que hacer ahora...*para si*...

(mientras con celestia...desperto en algo asi como una habitacion pero de color roja con negro, al parecer era la habitacion de el rey sombra...)

Ce:*sorprendida*estoy en el cuarto de sombra?

Rc:si...estas en el cuarto de MI novio...

Ce:novio?

Rc:*risa*asi es ... (en eso llega sombra y se acerca a cristallys. ?.)

Ce:*preocupada*pppero el murio como es posible que siga vivo?

Rc:el no es el sombra ee aqui, veamos piensa celestia...no recuerdas al otro rey que te enamoro en un mundo paralelo? *sarcasticamente*

Ce:*preocupada*sombra? ?...querido, eres tu? (lagrimas en sus ojos)

Rc:ahora es mio...*risa malevola*(a lo cual celestia solo bajo la cabeza)... (en eso cristallys se fue y sombra comenzoo a torturar a celestia...)

Ce:*soportando el dolor*ssombra...porfavor reacciona! !*llorando*

Rs:ya no soy el sombra que tu conocias...ni yo se quien era...*cortante*(a lo cual celestia fue tambien torturada...y maltradada terminando haciendole lo mismo que le hizo a cadance y de nuevo solo se oian gritos desesperados...pero no se oian hacia afuera, ni twilight los podia escuchar...era un infierno)

(de nuevo afuera)

Shi:ya se tardaron mucho...crees que les haya pasado algo flash? *muy preocupados*

Fs:si es posible...pero no podemos hacer nada...si no moriremos...

(y con las chicas)

Ra:no creen que twilight y las demas princesas ya se demoraron mucho..ya no tarda en anochecer... (todas preocupadas...)

Ap:si...ya me alarme...

Flu:y si les paso algo?

Pi:y si estan agonizando?

Rd:no debemos suponer cosas terribles, debemos ser pacientes y esperar...

(de nuevo adentro twilight habia llegado con la reina cristallys ...)

Twi:*rabia*CRISTALLYS! (comenzando a realizar maniobras con aquella espada que le obsequio flash...primero lo basico"bloqueo y ataque "para despues llegar a casi sacarle un ojo...pero la suerte no estaba de su lado ...ya que aunque peleo casi matando a aquella reina ...no lo logro y fue capturada...)

Twi:dejame ir cobarde!

Rc:cobarde , ja mocosa insolente (dandole una cachetada...)tu eres la cobarde!

Twi:*rabia*claro que no...yo si hago las cosas en la cara de la gente, no a sus espaldas!

Rc:(no sintio emocion alguna) mocosa ...*cortante*(dandole otra cachetada, para despues llamar a varios guardias para que comenzaran a torturarla peor que las demas...)(en un par de horas aquella princesa esta muy herida, como spike ...)

Rc:eres una idiota!

Twi:*cortante* y eso que...me vale ***** (O POR DIOS! ) eres una ilusa si crees que eso matara mi espiritu...(sonriendo satisfactoriamente)

Rc:*rabia*maldita mocosa... (a lo cual volvio a reir de forma siniestra y saco a varios guardias dejando ahi solo a uno...y ahi...paso de nuevo...)

...

Capitulo 19:

(afuera de aquel lugar )

Rd:creo que es momento de preocuparnos...(intentando acercarse de nuevo a la entrada ...pero la tomaron del casco)

Ap:espera rainbow!...puedes matarte si intentas entrar!

Pi:*aterrada*a mi no me importa morir , es decir...todo esto ya es de por si un infierno!

Flu:tiene razon!*aterrada*

Ra:chicas!...mirenme (haciendo que todas la miraran) todo va salir bien ...todo va a etar bien ya lo veran*sonrisa falsa*(a lo cual ...solo se calmaron y siguieron ahi) ...(pero de repente unos dragones colosales y sombrios se llevaron a aquellas portadoras de los elementos...)

Sh:*preocupado*LAS PORTADORAS! !

Fs:*preocupado*CHICAAASS! !

flu:*asustadas...*AYUDAAA'!

ra:BUSCA A TWILIGHT Y PROTEGANLA!

Rd:NO TEMAN, ESTAREMOS BIEN'!

pi:SI, ASI ES! !

ap:SEREMOS FUERTES , PROTEGAN A LAS PRINCESAS!

Shi:*frivolo* flash, encargate de llevar a la gente a canterlot, yo ire por las gobernantes...

Fs:*frivolo*de acuerdo...

(Sin palbras...en fin , de regreso a aquella cueva...)

Twi:*cansada de tanto luchar*es lo mejor que tienes? *cortante mirando hacia abajo de forma sombria*(entonces pasaron 3 meses y twilight y las princesas seguian ahi, las chicas y spike estaban desaparecidas..)

(en eso vio que entro un cha...un chal..ay un simulador...pero este en vez de comenzar a torturarla ...este mato al torturador de twilight ...pero en raelidad era su hermano dizfrasado)

Twi:Shining! ?*confundida, feliz, muy aterrada, triste*como entraste? !(ella estaba sentada en una silla, amarrada , vendada y si poder usar su magia con muchas heridas , muy graves y de mucha gravedad..pero aun asi podia caminar? ...)

Shi:hechizos de ilusion twi...*desatandola*vamos, hay que ir por las demas majestades...pero antes (aplicandole el hechizo de ilusion, ocultando a aquel cadaver y tomando au informacion ..para despues continuar con el rescate...)

(con cadance..., ella estaba amarrada a una cama , amordazada y aterrada...en eso ellos llegaron e hicieron lo mismo, despues luna estaba de la misma forma pero con heridas muy graves,menores a las de twilight, para luego ir celestia y que esta tuviera heridas de mucha gravedad, peores que las de su hermana luna ... Como las de twilight...despues todos salieron teletransportados de ahi gracias a Shining hacia canterlot...donde ahi todas las gobernantes se desmayaron...y en un par de horas vieron que despertaron en un hospital...entonces se voltearon a ver unas a otras y comenzaron a llorar de felicidad...pero de hecho twilight no habia despertado...asi que luna parandose de aquella cama intento despertarla...)

Lu:twi, twilight , despierta ...*comenzando a preocuparse*chicas, no quiere despertar (en eso llega el doctor)

Doc:majestades porfavor vuelvan a sus camas...

Lu:(volviendo a su cama) doctor como esta twilight?

Doc:su estado es malo...al parecer en el tiempo que estubo de rehen ahi no durmio ni comio ...de hecho mi equipo y yo no tenemos idea de como sigue con vida...estubo mucho tiempo de esa forma , asi es posible que haya ingucido a un coma por el hambre severa...

Ce:*preocupada* y en cuanto tiempo cree que despierte?

Doc:no lo se...pero haremos todo lo posible para que despierte

Lu:si gracias * preocupadas*

Doc:pero tambien hay otro inconveniente...veran ella esta em...em...emm..

Ca:porfavor doctor diganos ...

Doc:embarazada (a lo cual ellas se quedaron sin palabras)

Ca:cuanto tiempo tiene?

Doc:tttres meses...paso el primer dia en que la amarraron...

(a lo cual todas se preocuparon y el doctor salio corrriendo de ahi ...)

Lu:*preocupadas*(cuando vio que los signos de twilight comenzaron a descender le tomo el casco y tuvo una vision y en eso se preocupo mas...)

Lu:*MUY preocupada* oh no ...

Ce:qqque sucede hermana?

Lu:ttttwilight esta divagando en su memoria de una manera muy violenta, eso genero el coma y esta haciendo que ...*voz quebrada*cada vez se rinda en este mundo...

Ca:*DEMASIADO preocupadas, aterradas* y que hacemos?

Lu:tenemos que entrar en su mente ...en sus recuerdos para ser sincera...es la unica, tenemos que ncontrarla y hacer que despierte...

Ce:y que pasa si se niega?

Lu:mmmuere ...

(a lo cual ambas aceptaron...entonces luna comenzo primero escribiendo una nota para avisar...y despues iniciar con el hechizo...primero realizo la forma de su cutie mark alrededor de la cama en donde estaba recostada...luego rocio un tipo de agua sagrada, y despues se colocaron dentro de la figura y luna realizo aquel hechizo...)(ya cuando entraron)

Ce:*preocupadas*dddonde estamos? ?...son aqui los recuerdos de twilight? ?

Lu:si...hay que caminar...traten de parecer alegres, pero hagan lo que hagan ...no la obligen a despertar, solo convensanla...(a lo cual asintieron y caminaron hacia el recuerdo ...y cuando entraron)

Ca:nnnuestra apariencia? *asustada*

Ce:debemos estar en el mundo humano, su primer recuerdo reciente...

Lu:oh no...este es el cuarto de un muchacho... (a lo cual miraron a verse unas a otras sonrojandose al maximo)...

Ca:yyyy...que hacemos...

Lu:debemos esperar a que pase todo...hay que hacernos parte del sueño...como esos tales repartidores de pizza?... (de acuerdo...comenzando con aquel recuerdo, omg! :3 ...comenzando a tocarse a basarse...y a ...a ...para despues... Y cuando termino...)

Fs:*tocando la puerta* quien sera a esta hora?

Lu:la pizza!

Fs:no ordene pizza ..

Lu:(*para si * vamos piensa ...) es para twilight , la enviaron sus amigas! Y me mandaron un recado para ella!

Fs:*vistiendose ..abriendo la puerta ...gracias , cerrandola*

Ca:y ahora que? *susurrando *

Lu:esperar a que comprenda y despierte...(en eso flash se lo dio, lo leyo, comprendio y ellas despertaron antes que ella...)

Ca:funciono?

Lu:solo hay una manera de saberlo... (comenzando a meser a twi, accion por la cual desperto...)

Twi:*reaccionando*ccadence, luna, celestia!(a lo cual todas corrieron a abrazarse y a llorar descontroladamente en el piso , pero en eso twilight corrio a vomitar...)

Twi:que demonios me pasa! ?...

Ca:dile celestia...

Ce:yo?

Lu:si..

Ce:*aterrada*mm...twilight querida*poniendo un casco sobre su hombro*querida...tu...tu estas embarazada... (esto ultimo dejo a twilight en shock...sobre sus piernas poniendo sus cascos en su vientre con la mirada perdida )

Ca:*preocupada*ttwwillight?

Twi:(reaccionando del shock preocupada) ddonde estan mis amigas...?

Ce:nnno lo sabemos, fueron secuestradas por los amigos de spike*angustiada*

Twi:*muy, pero muy preocupada*y spike?

(en eso luna las llevo a todas a un pequeño ataud...y dentro de el estaba spike , lleno de heridas, moretones y sangre, como si lo hubieran torturado sin descansar...)

Twi:*voz demasiado quebrada a punto de llorar descontroladamente*SPIKE! ! , MI POBRE DRAGON QUE DEMONIOS TE HICIERON! ! *llorando*(a lo cual las princesas solo bajaron la cabeza ...pero en en medio de la conmoción twilight y las princesas oyeron la voz de spike...)

Sp:twilight , no llores mas lagrimas por mi...volvi a ser feliz (a lo cual todas se sorprendieron)

Twi:*feliz, llorando *spike , estas bien? ? Te extrañare ..

Sp:yo tambien, pero ahora tengo que quedarme aqui, pero te cuidare, a todos, lo prometo ...adios mama! !*feliz*

Twi:adios spike! !*llorando de la alegria *

Twi:voy a encontrar a mis amigas... (feliz , saliendo de ahi...)(mientras que ellas platicaban en aquel hospital en canterlot...al otro lado de equestria en un lugar remoto... En un hospital para locos se encontraba 3 portadoras, pinkie , Apple y rarity...todas habian perdido las esperanzas...Fluttershy estaba secuestrada como lo hicieron con twilight , solo que sin la tortura de los golpes, rainbow , estaba en un campo militar , entrenando por la fuerza brutalmente...mientras que en otro lado los aliados malvados disfrutaban de su victoria...)

Twi estaba en aquel hospital ...en canterlot , pero algo que no se esperaba ...fue que flash llego a aqu3l hospital con un ramo de flores y un oso enorme de peluche ...

Fs:hola twi

Twi:FLASH!*feliz (despues de todos los abrazasos y el beso tierno que se dieron ...ella quiso hablar seriamente con flash fuera del hospital, lejos de las princesas...)

Twi:*triste*flash debo hablar contigo ..

Fs:claro twilight , sucede algo malo*preocupado*

Twi:si...se que mis amigas y la gente de equestria jamas lograrian vivir con este enorme trauma, por eso te pido que no te molestes cuando te diga que quiero realizar un hechizo envolvedor ...

Fs:*preocupado*y en que consiste ese hechizo?

Twi: o misma lo invente, hara que despues de recuperar a las demas portadoras ...lo lanzare y todo volvera a ser como antes y nadie recordara nada de esto...

Fs:pero tampoco nosotros ...

Twi:mis sentimientos no cambiaran por ti flash, lo sabes ...solo que no me atreveria a decirtelos..y si en efecto , nadie ni tu ni yo , recordara todo esto y de nuevo reinara la paz y la felicidad ...

Fs:pero ...yo te amo ...*triste*

Twi:flash*abrazandolo, triste*flash, yo tambien pero equestria me necesita , y es mi deber como princesa ...tengo que proteger a mis ciudadanos y que todos sean felices y no sufran, esta guerra a sido sangrienta, murieron muchos...y asi ellos volveran a nosotros y todo sera como antes ...

Flash*triste , llorando*pppero eso significa que ya no te podre ver...y no sabras lo que siento por ti ...

Twi:*triste , llorando*lose , pero aveces hay que hacer lo correcto aunque no sea lo mejor para ti...

(dandose un tierno abrazo ...mientras tanta platica triste entre ellos celestia estaba preocupada)

Ce:porque se ven tristes..

Lu:debe ser por lo del los lutos, el embarazo y todo lo demas?

Ca:no, no creo...la mirada que tiene flash es un de depresion, tristeza y preocupacion...

Lu:y eso que quiere decir?

Ca:que van a terminar... (sin palabras ...hasta que ellos entraron...pero fingieron estar felices)

Twi:flash me va a ayudar a encontrar a mis amigas ...tan pronto me recupere..

Fs:asi es..,.

Pero lo que no sabian era que nada los iba a preparar para lo que se avecinaba...

CONTINUARA. ...

wiii! ya para el capitulo 20 :D ...perdon si lo subocon mucho retraso...jaja se me fue la inspiracion :)


	17. Chapter 20

Capitulo 20:nuevo comienzo...

Ya era un nuevo dia...habian enterrado a spike...y la mayoria de equestria estaba vestida de luto...en eso al final del funeral...el doctor quiso citar a celestia, cadence, luna y a twilight a su oficina en aquel hospital...

Ce:que sucede doctor...

Doc:veran , majestades ...ustedes tambien estan...em, em..emb

Ca:diganos porfavor doctor. ?

Doc:embarazadas (a lo cual las princesas se sorprendieron...y twilight salio huyendo de ahi...para lo cual las otras 3 agradecieron y la fueron a perseguir...)

Doc:*consternado, llevandose un casco a la frente en señal de agotamiento**suspiro*porque a mi siempe me toca decir noticias traumantes a los demas ponis... (quedandose pensando en su oficina...de regreso con las portadoras aunque no lo crean ellas habian logrado escapar y rarity las teletransporto a aquel castillo en ponyville para que despues todas se desmayara.

Twi:(entrando al castillo viendo a sus amigas tiradas en aquel piso llenas de heridas)CHICAS! (teletransportandolas hacia un hospital...)

(ahora con celestia y las otras 2 gobernantes)

Ce:cccomo es posible...cccomo sucedio?

Ca:*triste*sombra,simulador, y de nuevo sombra...no me cabe en la cabeza esta idea...

Lu:ni a mi...pero lo hecho hecho esta y tenemos que cargar con esto ...y seguir adelante..

(en el hospital)

Enfermera:majestad disculpe puedo hablar con usted? *preocupada*

Twi:claro, que sucede..*muy angustiada*

En:sus amigas esta embarazadas .. (lo que mortifico mas a twilight) las señoritas rarity, applejack y pinkie pie tienen 3 meses y medio y Fluttershy apenas lleva 2 semanas y media ...

Twi:y que hay de rainbow dash?

En:ella lo aborto en el lugar en donde estaba, no soporto la presion...eso creemos que fue...

Twi:de acuerdo, gracias enfermera..

En:denada su majestad, si necesitan algo estare en el pasillo cuidando a mas pacientes...

Twi:si, gracias ...

(asi pasaron varias horas...como unas 3 para ser exactas...y nadie sabia del paradero de las chicas...mas que los ponys del hospital..)

Ra:*despertando*ddonde estamos , llegamos al castillo?

Twi:si rarity *feliz*

Ra:TWILIGHT! *sorprendida, feliz*

Lo cual hizo que todas despertaran, a exepcion de rd quien solo desperto y comenzo a mirar hacia arriba con la mirada sin vida...

Twi:*corriendo a abrazarla*rainbow *preocupada*(entonces esta conenzo a llorar...)

Rd:*llorando*ttttwilight lo siento, no debi de haber hecho eso...esque no pude sobrellevarlo...

Twi:*calmandola*tranquila, ya paso , ya paso...pero no eres la unica...

Rd:aaa que te refieres? (en eso twilight miro hacia su propio viente feliz)

Rd:cccomo fue que?

Twi:fue un simulador (a lo cual todas se quedaron sorprendidas)pero en realidad ...les tengo una noticia a las demas chicas ...

Ra:cual es querida?

Twi:vvveran ustedes estan e...embarazadas ..(lo cual dejo a todas en shock ...)

Flu:*llorando , gritando despacio*NO, OTRA VEZ ESTE INFIERNO ...NO PORQUE CELESTIA PORQUE ...PORQUE ME PASO ESTO...AHORA MIS PADRES VOLVERAN A MATARLO! ! (comenzando a llorar descontroladamente, a lo cual rainbow se paro de aquella cama en donde se encontraba para hacer reaccionar a Fluttershy)

Rd:FLUTTERSHY ..REACCIONA POR FAVOR , RECUERDA LA PROMESA QUE HICIMOS! !

flu:NO , NO ES POSIBLE ...PORQUEEE DIOS PORQUEEE!

twi:*asustada*ENFERMERA! !(a lo cual la enfermera llego y sedo a Fluttershy...y despues salio de aquel cuarto...)

ap:ddices que estamos embarazadas?

Twi:si, todas a exepcion de rainbow...

Ra:y spike , que paso con el?

Twi:*soltando un par de lagrimas mirando hacia abajo*a el lo torturaron hasta la muerte...por algo insignificante...(sin palabras por un par de segundos ...)

Twi:*preocupada*chicas, necesito su apoyo ...voy a realozar un hechizo envolvedor que invente ...

Pi:*preocupada , con el cabello lacio* que es eso...

Ra:*triste*pinkie, un hechizo envolvedor consiste en que todo vuelva a la normalidad, que nadie muera...haya peleado o que le hayan hecho lo inperdonable...casi nadie lo recordara...como si nada hubiera pasado ..ni nuestros embarazos...

Pi:pero eso significa que twilight y flash ya no seran novios...

Twi:lo se ..pero tengo subditos a los cuales proteger a toda costa y no puedo sacrificar su bien por el mio...tengo que hacer lo correcto...

Rd:pero eso significa que jamas nos habremos conocido?

Twi:no, este hehizo nos llevara a cuando yo regrese a equestria tras ir a vencer a las dazzlings ...como un dia despues ...tal vez en la noche...pero sera todo como antes de todo esto...

Ra:creo que hablo por todas ...cuando decimos que si, sobre todo por ti y por Fluttershy...

Twi:de acuerdo, solo dejenme conversarlo con celestia y las demas... *a punto de irse *

Ap:twilight?

Twi:si?

Ap:las princesas tambien? *señalando su vientre*

Twi:*triste*asi es ...*retirandose de ahi,dejando a las portadoras... *

(mientras que con celestia y las demas en canterlot...estaban ella, cadence, luna, flash y Shining en una comida civilizada)

Fs:esto esta delicioso Shining

Shi:gracias flash, a ti te gusto cadence?

Ca:si...(de forma triste mirando al suelo ...al igual que las otras 2 princesas ..accion que hizo que flash y Shining se preocuparan indirectamente ...pero en eso llego twilight...)

Fs:hola twilight, disculpa nos acompañarias ..?

Twi:no, lo siento ..solo vine a hablar con las princesas... (sacandolas de ahi...hacia un lugar en donde ambos veian todo lo que pasaba , pero no podian oir lo que se decian unas a otras...)

Shi:que les habra pasado?

Fs:no lo se pero es preocupante...(alo cual ellas terminaron de conversar para que finalmente se retiraran a donde estaban ellos ...)

Twi:*triste*flash, ya es hora...

Fs:*triste*que?

Twi:encontre a las portadoras...ya es la hora ...

Fs:estas segura de esto?

Twi:flash equestria ahora es parte de mi deber...tengo que regresar la felicidad a los ponys ...*voz quebrada*

Fs:*ojos llorosos*de acuerdo, te amo twilight ...

Twi:yo tambien *ojos llorosos y voz quebrada, *(dandose un tierno beso con un par de lagrimas a lo cual twilight despues invoco aquel hechizo...y todo comenzo a regresar a su estado original)...

CONTINUARA. ...wiiii' !'! Esto se pone mas interesante :D


	18. Chapter 21

Capitulo21:Un mal sueño..

(todos habian vuelto a su estado original, y todos estaban vivos a exepcion de los fetos ..que nunca nacieron...)

Twi:*despertando agitada*funciono *feliz*pero aun tengo una duda... (llendo hacia el baño de su habitacion, y en eso entro rarity con las demas a su habitacion)

Ra:esta en el baño , arreglen su cuarto ..*susurrando*(ya que en realidad era una fiesta sorpresa para twi ...)

Flu:*llamando la atencion de las demas *oigan, chicas, que esta haciendo twilight?

Ap:no lo se , parece un grasco connun liquido ..

Pi:yy esa cosa parece un prueba de embarazo...

Ra:sera posible quee? (en eso twilight sale de la habitacion preocupada pero feliz ...a lo cual todas se escondieron en donde no pudiera verlas ...)

Twi:no, no lo estoy *suspiro* , me alegro mucho de que todo vuelva a ser como antes...*suspiro* pero se que extrañare a mi amor y al que iba a ser mi hijo o hija ..*mirada vidriosa*(esto ultimo dejo sorprendidas a las chicas)*suspiro*pero era lo mejor para mis ciudadanos y para las princesas y gracias a eso ahora puedo prevenir la amenaza antes de que pase...*suspiro*flash porque no te puedo olvidar,fuiste el hombre que ame...ojala y lo sepas *triste soltando un par de lagrimas silenciosas saliendo de su cuarto*

Ap:(cuando se fue) oyeron lo que dijo? *preocupadas*

Flu:si, sobre un tal flash ...que era su amor

Ra:y lo de el hijo o hija pero aque y porque se referia a eso?

Rd:no lo se , pero no creen que habra de preguntarle?

Pi:si, y yo se justamente quien debe ser .. (todas volteando a ver a Fluttershy)

Rd:podrias Fluttershy?

Flu:no lo se

Pi:porfavoor *cara de perrito*

Flu:*suspiro*de acuerdo, supongo que esta bien ...pero si se molesta no sera mi culpa ...

(a lo cual todas asintieron y salieron de aquella habitacion hacia una pequeña area verde en donde estaba twilight ...pero se sorprendieron..)

Rd:(escondida con pinkie y las demas , spike habia salido) Fluttershy que vez? *susurrando*

Flu:*sorprendida, susurrando*chicas esta entrenando con una espada que tiene su cutiemark

Ap:qque eso no es posible twilight no tiene espada

Ra:y no combate ...con armas...

Flu:pero eso no es lo unico ...tambien tiene una armadura...

Pi:ccomo?

Flu:lo que oiste tiene un traje entero para pelear ...(a lo cual todas la vieron, estaba vestida de la misma forma que cuando fue a casi matar a la reina...pero entonces twilight paro y todas se volvieron a esconder)

Twi:ahora estoy lista , solo les dejare un recado a las princesas y me retirare a luchar ... (terminando de escribir y enviandolas pero cuando intento salir de aquella area sus amigas irrumpieron y le cortaron el paso...)

Ra:s donde vas querida?

Twi:cchicas, buenos dias , que hacen aqui?

Ap:lo sabemos twilight te oimos...

Twi:nno , porque ...PORQUE..FUE MUCHO, PORQUE TUVIERON QUE OIR?!*voz quebrada*

Rd:tttwilight , trata de calmarte! ! (en eso twilight se teletransporto y todas se confundieron)

(mientras que en canterlot)

Lu:*aprisa*HERMQNA, HERMANA!

ce:QUE SUCEDE LUNA? !

lu:CARTA DE TWILIGHT URGENTE! !

ce:OH NO! !...CONTINUARA. ...


	19. Chapter 22

Capitulo 22:lo mismo de otra forma...

(en canterlot las princesas habian pedido a cadence que acudiera inmediatamente...para leer aquella carta.)

(cuando estaban las 3 reunidas)

Lu:hermana abre la carta...

Ce:*preocupada*ddde acuerdo... (pero cuando comenzo a leer las primeras palabras se puso muy palida ,...como si se fuerna a desmayar...asi que se sento...)

Ca:estas bien tia?

Ce:no, pero tengo que saber que dice... (comenzando a leer en voz alta, preocupadas)

Queridas princesas celestia, luna y cadence:

Escribo esto para que no se preocupen por mi ...por un tiempo...ya que ...tuve que salir de emergencia de los dominios equinos por algo que planea pasar...veran hace mucho habia inventado un hechizo de inivision...pero decidi solo usarlo en situaciones extremas y asi fue ...veran (explicando todo...y cuando la carta termino se miraron unas a otras con una enorme cara de preocupacion tocando sus vientres ...)

Ca:nnnnosotras estabamos embarazadas? ?

Lu:sssii, asi parece ...

Ce:oh , pobre twilight...y ustedes conocen a ese tal flash sentry? ! Porque yo no..

Lu:ni yo ...

Ca:pero yo si*sorprendiendose*es un guardia muy popular en el imperio de cristal...

Ce:crees que seria bueno hablar con el por ella?

Ca:no, mejor hay que dejar que pase por ellos mismos*guiño de ojo**felices*(a lo cual despues comenzaron a platicar felices)

(mientras que en ponyville twilight separo a spike de sus amigos y despues le devolvio la memoria )

Sp:*llorando*lo siento (abrazandola)

Twi:esta bien *consolandolo*me alegro que lo sepas , pero no debes decirle a nadie lo que te hice recordar ni que me viste de acuerdo spike?

Sp:(dejando de llorar) si...de acuerdo (para que despues ella prosiguiera con su viaje ...y poco despues paso un mes y ya habia vencido a la reina de los simuladores, a nightmare y a los amigos de spike sola...estaba muy agotada...)

Twi:(llegando a la entrada del castillo)*suspiro, feliz*al fin pude llegar (teletransportandose hacia el baño para darse una ducha ...pero lo que no sabia era que las princesas,las chicas, sus padres, su hermano y sunset estaban en el castillo...)

Spi:es tu turno de cuidar el castillo ...estaremos aqui por si ocupas algo...

Sun:gracias... (en eso comenzo a caminar hacia donde se ubicaban los cuartos de las portadoras...y en eso comenzo a oir el ruido de una ducha, en eso sunset confundida le llamo a los que quedaban en el castillo, a cadence y a Fluttershy...)

Sun:princesa cadene, Fluttershy escuche un ruido por la ducha...

Ca:...de acuerdo, hay que ir a ver ...

(en eso twilight comenzo a salir de aquella ducha para hacerse una prueba de embarazo...)

Twi:*susurrando llena de rabia, preocupada*(viendo la prueba ) esos malditos...

Ca:(acercandose a la ducha) yo ire a ver quien es (encendiendo su cuerno)

Twi:*comenzando a llorar *(noto que alguien se acercaba, dejo de llorar y escondio las cosas)

Ca:(al abrir la puerta)*sorprendida, feliz*TWI?! REGRESASTE?!*llorando de la alegria*

Twi:si, regrese*llorando junto con ella*(para que luego sunset y flu se unieran...)

(asi cayo la noche y ..a Twi le habian hecho una fiesta de bienvenida, el unico detalle era que ...no habia dicho nada a nadie sobre su embarazo...hasta que le pidio a flash que fueran a caminar..)

(en plena fiesta)

Twi:*preocupada, ternura* flash puedo hablar a solas contigo afuera?

Fs:*preocupado*sssi , majestad? ?

(de ahi comenzaron a caminar hasta llegar a la entrada del bosque everfree)

Fs:de acuerdo majestad , sobre que queria hablar? ?

Twi:*sarcastica*primero, para ti soy twilight , no mas majestad, y segundo ... (robandole un beso :33 haciendo que su cuerno se encendiera haciendo que flash recordara todo)

Fs:*feliz*TWILIGHT! ! OH POR DIOS , LO RECORDASTE!

Twi:*feliz*si...*danose otro beso* pppero no podemos decirle a nadie ...recuerda lo que paso la ultima vez..

Fs:*triste*si, tienes razon, entonces que sugieres?

Twi:cartas...es la unica ...pero a travez de un servicio que casi nadie use ..

Fs:de acuerdo*feliz*, te amo twi..

Twi: yo tambien ...(.teletransportandose de vuelta al castillo para entrar a la fiesta)

Ra:*picarona*yyyyy? ?

Twi:que cosa?

Ra:andas con el?

Twi:*sorprendida, disimulando muy bien*que?, no , solo le ofreci mi amistad...

Ra:*triste*ohh, bueno...*feliz*

(despues la fiesta termino y twilight hospedo a sunset en una de las habitaciones de aquel castillo que no se ocupaban...y que estaba cerca de todas...)

Twi:muy bien esta listo, que descances, mañana tienes que ir a estudiar a la escuela canterlot*feliz*

Sun:twilight, ya me gradue ...

Twi:que, a que te refieres?

Sun:a que ya termine todos mis estudios alla, aya el tiempo pasa mas rapido que aqui, y las personas envejecen mas rapido...asi que, queria preguntarte ... Si puedo quedarme en equestria ahora

Twi:*risa*claro que si sunset, este es tu hogar pase lo que pase, y ademas aprendiste tu leccion *feliz*(dándose un abrazo)...

Sun:y ademas necesito aplicar un hechizo ennvolvedor...en ellas...no seria bueno para su integridad saber de nosotras. ?.*triste*

Twi:*triste*si , tienes razon..(.comenzando ambas a hacer el hechizo , haciendo que las olvidaran por completo, bueno ...que solo olvidaran que no eran de ese mundo...y en vez de que se fueran de aquel lugar, solo que se cambiaron de ciudad al otro lado del mundo...)

Sun:*suspiro*esta hecho...

Twi:si, pero al menos nos van a recordar..y nosotras a ellas*optimista*

Sun:*feliz*si, tienes razon... (dejando a sunset en aquel cuarto ..para que poco despues twilight se retirara al suyo,y si preguntan spike tenia ya su propio cuarto)

Twi:(recostada sobre so cama llorando silenciosamente) porque*silenciosamente , llena de rabia y ansiedad*porque me volvieron a hacer lo mismo...porque (en eso Fluttershy iba pasando y escucho a twilight llorar en su cuarto, por lo cual ella se quedo oyendo fuera de la habitacion y se asomo .. Lo que pudo ver fue a twilight llorando ...silenciosamente sobre su cama , para que despues fuera al baño , cerrara la puerta y poco despues saliera con algo parecido a un termometro ...y logro notar tambien que twilight tenia demasiada desesperacion, ansiedad, tristeza y preocupacion...tanta que hasta se veia en sus ojos)

Twi:*llena de rabia y otras emociones, llorando silenciosamente por la puerta del baño de su habitacion*

Porque, porque otro maldito secreto igual... (comenzando a llorar mas fuerte y silenciosamente sobre su cama...)

Flu:*sorprendida, preocupada*oh no...

CONTINUARA...


	20. Chapter 23

Capitulo 23:preocupaciones indirectas...

(Fluttershy al haber oido a twilight llorar de esa manera se preocupo mucho...tanto que hablo con un amigo de ella llamado comet justo al dia siguiente en un parque)

Com:asi que twilight crees que le sucede algo?

Flu:si, una chica no actua asi a menos que este muy triste o tenga sentimientos muy mezclados...necesito tu ayuda comet ..

Co:claro que si Fluttershy , cuanta conmigo en lo que gustes ...

Flu:gracias, de casualidad no conoces a un tal flash?

Co:mmmmm, dejame pensar, flash, flash, Si conozco a un tal flash!, estuvo conmigo en una escuela en canterlot, y seguimos en contacto! !

Flu:yay! !, mira , este es el plan...

(mientras que en aquel castillo twilight apenas estaba despertando...siempre era la primera en despertar de todas ...y spike era el segundo )

Twi:*suspiro*(y en eso volvio a ir al baño de su cuarto...para revisar nuevamente -_- si era cierto aquello que le habia pasado...)*triste, llorando*porque de nuevo...porque...

(poco despues, como en unas 2 horas las chicas habian despertado y twilight apenas habia parado de llorar y acababa de llorar ...para poder ir a aquel comedor con todas...)

Ra:oh querida te quedaste dormida *sarcastica*

Twi:*risa*que, no , esque tenia cosas que hacer...

Ra:de acuerdo*felices*

(despues de que estaban a punto de terminar de comer ..Fluttershy llego)

Pi:MILAAAGRO QUE LLEGARAS!*burla*

Flu:*risa histérica*disculpenme, esque tenia asuntos que atender...y tenia que alimentar a los animales, los pobrecitos*ternura*

twi:*risa*muy bien ( parandose de la mesa) disculpenme...llego correspondencia, dejenme ver quien las envia ...

(en eso fue y vio que una de esas era para ella de flash :33 asi que la escondio de las chicas teletransportandola hacia su cuarto...pero en eso vio que habia una urgente de la princesa celestia y la guardo tambien ...asi que fue con las demas hacia la cocina...)

Twi:*sorprendida*chicas, spike ..tienen correo!

(a lo cual todas tomaron las cartas correspondientes y se retiraron a realizar sus deberes)

(twilight ya en su cuartoleyendo la carta de flash leyendola ...aqui esta lo que dice)

Querida twilight:

Te escribo esta carta para que sepas que te extraño y que te amo demasiado...pero ...lamentablemente...he tenido que ir a luchar a la guerra , un nuevo enemigo se acerca (twilight se ruborizo, se sorprendio y se preocupo)lamento no tener el valor para decirtelo pero no queria lastimarte...

Espero que lo entiendas...hasta luego twi...

Flash sentry

Twi:oh flash*mirada vidriosa*(y en eso una carta se teletransporto a su cuarto enfrente de ella ...lo cual la sorprendio)*confundida*es de cadence ...me cito en canterlot... (acudiendo inmediatamente alla)

(mientras que eso sucedia Fluttershy se habia dado cuenta de que flash se habia ido...pero aun asi aprovecho para ser la casamentera de sunset :333 ...rarity estaba pasando tiempo de calidad con su hermana, spike ...con big mac, aj haciendo labores con su hermana, twilight estaba con las princesas y flash en una guerra? ?...)

(en canterlot)

Twi:PRINCESAS LEI SUS CARTAS , QUE SUCEDE? !?

Ce:leimos tu carta ...es cierto..

Twi:si, pero era lo mejor...para los ciudadanos...

Ca:y que me dices de el?

Twi:el? ?...se fue a la guerra ...pero aun asi somos amigos...

Lu:yy tu bebe? y los nuestros...

Twi:nnnolo se ...pero lo que si se es que ustedes no recuerdan ...solo a travez de esta carta lo saben, los unicos que saben soy yo, ustedes y spike...

Ca:nadie mas...

Twi:no...no quiero que nadie sufra de nuevo todo eso...

Ce:y, tu?

Twi:no lo se...(retirandose...)hasta luego...(volando)

Lu:oh hermana...

Ce:lo se...

(despues de eso...Fluttershy estaba feliz, ya que sunset si logro andar con comet:333 y poco despues ellas 2 se metiero al castillo ...y de repente llego twilight con una mirada vidriosa con una sonrisa )

Flu:*confundida*hhhola twi, sucede algo?

Twi:qque , no ...para nada

Sun:estas segura? ?, puedes confiar en nosotras ..

Twi:*lagrimas*lo se chicas, pero no quiero que vuelvan a sufrir ...no quiero...

Flu:twilight, linda a que te refieres con sufrir?

Twi:*suspiro*de acuerdo ..pero no le digan a nadie (haciendo la promesa pinkie)

Hice un hechizo envolvedor en todos...nadie recuerda ...solo yo y a quien le haya devuelto aquellos recuerdos...

Sun:uuun hechizo envolvedor? pppero como fue?

Twi:es una larga historia ...pero si me disculpan...tengo que hacer mia deberes*triste*

(mientras que ella se retiraba caminando muy triste sunset y flu se quedaban muy preocupadas...)

(la noche habia llegado...las chicas habian llegado, spike tambien, todos estaban dormidos a exepcion de twilight)

Twi:(sentada sobre su cama...esta pensando y al mismo tiempo ...con mirada perdida..hasta que derrepente se paro sin hacer ningun ruido para llegar a la cocina , tomar un cuchillo e ir a la sala del espejo hacia el otro mundo...y tomando el cuchillo con ambos cascos planeaba ...hacer lo mismo que al inicio...pero no podia ,lo unico que hizo fue que el cuchillo atravesara la parte exterior de su piel...como una cortada...)

Twi:*llorando, susurrando*MALDITA SEA! PORQUE NO PUEDO HACERLO!?...PORQUE! ?! ...TENGO QUE HACERLO ...PERO NO PUEDO! !(en eso Fluttershy se habia despertado al oir un pequeño llanto, asi que se paro y se dirigio hacia donde provenia aquel ruido...y lo que vio fue a twilight en un charco de sangre y grito)

Flu:TWILIGHT! !(a lo cual todas y spike exhaltados corrieron a donde provenia el grito de Fluttershy. ?..en eso todas gritaron pero twilight ni se inmuto y solo se aplico un hechizo para restaurar la perdida de sangre y la herida)

Ra:TWILIGHT QUE DEMONIOS INTENTABAS HACER!

twi:*cortante sin inmutarse, con vista perdida llena de culpa*maldita vida

Rd:PUDISTE MATATE!

Twi:acaso algun dia dejare de sufrir?...porque se que no es asi...

Pi:DEJA DE ACTUAR ASI TWILIGHT! NOS ESTAS PREOCUPANDO MAS! !

twi:y que? ?

Sun:(molesta y preocupada, comenzo a meterla en una burbuja protectora de sus propios hechizos...logro hacer que twilight recuperara la conciencia ...para que despues se desmayara...)


	21. Chapter 24

Capitulo 24:La hora de la verdad...

(sunset habia encerrado a twi en una burbuja protectora que solo ella podia hacer y deshacer para que pudiera recuperar la cordura ...preo en vez esta se desmayo)

Sun:*preocupada, sorprendida*que demonios intentaba hacer! ?!

(en eso Fluttershy fue hacia el cuarto de twi ...entro a su baño y derrepente Fluttershy movio una lampara de discord y se abrio un compartimiento...donde estaba aquella prueba...con un par de cosas mas que twilight no les habia mostrado...pero ella no se dio cuenta...)

Flu:*regresando*no se que intentaba pero no hay nada en su cuarto que le haya probocado eso...

(entonces todas se fueron a dormir...ya que twilight no tenia escapatoria...ya era un nuevo dia...el dia de hearts and hooves...*perdon no recuerdo como se decia en español*y hasta ese momento twilight habia despertado...)

Twi:(despertando logro verse a ella en una cama de hospital rodeada de sus amigas...)*reaccionando*en donde estoy?

Flu:*preocupada*estas en el castillo ...

Twi:que dia es hoy?

Ap:el dia de hearts and hooves

Twi:qque? ?

Sun:dormiste como unos 3 meses ...

Twi:qqque , no ..no es posible ... (comenzando a llorar)

(en eso llego el hermano de twilight preocupado)

Shi:twi? ? (acercandose a ella) que te ocurre hermana?

Twi:nno puedo, no puedo decirte...no se si seria correcto ...SOY UNA COMPLETA IDIOTA!*llorando*

Shi:*muy preocupado*twi, hermana, no digas eso...no eres una idiota ...

Twi:Y QUE EVIDENCIA DICE QUE NO!? HICE UNA HECHIZO TAN ESTUPIDO QUE AHORA CARGO CON TODO! Y CON LA BATALLA Y EL COSTO QUE LIBRE! !

shi:HERMANA! !*dandole un abrazo* vamos se que no le puedes decir a nadie ...pero por lo menos dime a mi si? *ternura*

Twi:nnnno ...solo te matarias y la tragedia se repetiria ...

Shi:tttragedia?

Twi:si! ! GRACIAS A MI USTEDES NO LO RECUERDAN! ! SOLO TIENEN SECUELAS DE LO QUE NO FUE TRAUMANTE! !

Shi:hhermana ...(en eso twilight lloro de una forma tan deprimente que ella se desmayo a los pocos minutos...)

shi:*muy preocupado*tttengo que irme ... (saliendo corriendo de ahi)

(la tarde habia caido, sun estaba cuidando a Twi, flu y rd estaban comiendo con pinkie, aj estaba con rarity y spike estaba paseando en el parque...en el imperio de cristal shining estaba reciviendo a los victoriosos guerreros que habian vencido la amenaza)

(ya Shining felicitando a los guardias..)

Guardia 1:señor ..tenemos malas noticias...flash senty esta perdido en accion...

Shi:oh no...

Guardia 2:pero antes de perderse nos pidio que le dieramos esto a la princesa twilight, su hermana...podria darsela a ella sin leerla...porfavor?

Shi:*preocupado*sssi... (teletransportandola hacia el cuarto de twilight. ?..)

(mientras que en canterlot ..)

Lu:hermana , estas bien?

Ce:no luna..

Lu:tiene que ver con lo de twilight?

Ce:si, pero ademas sabes que dia es hoy?

Lu:si

Ce:en esta fecha sombra siempre me daba rosas ...y muchas cosas hechas por el..*suspiro*creo que lo extraño..

Lu:hermana*abrazandola*no te preocupes...mas vale tarde que nunca

Ce:si, tienes razon...

(mientras que en aquel castillo twilight ya habia recuperado la conciencia y esta se dirigia hacia su cuarto)

Twi:*confundida*(al ver una carta del imperio de cristal sobre su cama)sera de flash? (entonces la abrio y comenzo a leer y cuando termino comenzo a llorar sobre su cama)

Twi:pporque el, porque no yo ...y porque esto...esto va a matarme... (intentanfo tomar su diario, pero derrepente su color de magia se torno como el del rey sombra...)

Twi:*quejandose*porque me acaba de pasar esto, acaso fue aquel libro? ?(en eso le comenzo a doler su cabeza y se desmaya)

(mientras que al otro lado del espejo...todavia estaban en la escuela canterlot? , probablemente sunset se graduo antes pero los demas no...)

Fs:*pensando*porque no puedo sacarte demi mente twilight?

(en eso llega rarity)

Ra:hola flash, estas bien? Ultimamente nadie te ha visto bien ...

Fs:no...esque no logro sacar a twilight de mi mente y de mi corazon...no se porque ...

Ra:flash , no te preocupes...de seguro pronto la volveras a ver ...

Fs:si, eso espero...

(ya habia anochecido en el mundo equino...las chicas fueron a hablar con cadence ...para que las ayudara)

Ca:*sorprendida, confundida, asustada*a ver si entendi, twilight queria hacer una tonteria? , estubo en coma por 3 meses y se esta desmayando continuamente...

Ra:asi es, pero eso no es lo unico...

Flu:asi es...ya van varias ocasiones en las que la oigo llorar muy triste por las noches...

Sp:y ya van varias ocasiones que come algo y va al instante a vomitarlo...

Ca:oh no , esto es grave ...

(mientras que en el castillo twilight seguia desmayada, solo que estaba soñando de nuevo los traumas de antes de el hechizo...)

Twi:*despertando agitada ...con lagrimas, muy asustada*NO, NO LO HAGA!*comenzando a llorar*

(en eso llego cadence con las chicas...)

Ca:disculpen chicas, me dejarian hablar a solas con twilight?*preocupadas*

Pi:si claro princesa , vamos afuera chicas... (a lo cual las chicas salieron en eso cadence se acerco a donde se encontraba twilight...estaba llorando ...muy alterada sobre su cama ...estaba sentada...)

Ca:*tocando, preocupada*twilight, soy yo cadence,puedo pasar? (twilight no contestaba , solo lloraba...asi que cadence paso y la abrazo)

Ca:*llorando*twilight , porfavor dime que te pasa? ?...

Twi:nnno puedo...no quiero que se repita todo ..

Ca:lo se , recuerda que se todo...asi que porfavor dime, prefieres ver sufrir a la gente por esa verdad o por tu estado...

Twi:nno lo se...solo ...me estoy muriendo...

Ca:twilight , porfavor ...dime? ? (sacudiendola para que reaccionara ...pero no funciono )

Ca:ttwilight lo siento*dandole una cachetada ...gracias a eso paro de llorar...y se toco el cachete*

Twi:*asustada*gracias, lo necesitaba...

Ca:lo se pero porfavor dime que te ocurre...

Twi:*soltando un par de lagrimas*(mirando por el balcon de aquel castillo)*suspiro*de acuerdo pero no le digas a nadie ...

Ca:*dejando de llorar, preocupada*de acuerdo...

Twi:*asustada, preocupada, triste*(soltando lagrimas) recuerdas como comenzo todo? ? Antes de que les borrara la memoria?

Ca:*sorprendida, preocupada*si?..recuerda la carta...

Twi:*suspiro*recuerdas lo que les habia dicho al inicio?...que habia ido a combatir?

Ca:si

Twi:*voz quebrada,soltando mas lagrimas*bueno pues me volvieron a hacer lo imperdonable ahi... *voz mas quebrada*y no sirvio de nada que fuera a combatir ya que se genero otra amenaza y y, al pobre flash no lo encuentran*comenzando a llorar*parece que la tierra lo hubiera tragado...

Ca:*comenzando a llorar*oh twilight (abrazandola ) estas segura , de que te paso eso?

Twi:si, tengo 6 meses ...

Ca:hiciste la prueba?

Twi:si...

Ca:y si la vuelves a realizar? Tal vez estaba defectuosa?

Twi:nno creo que haya estado defectuosa ...pero aun asi ...voy a hacerla... (caminando hacia el baño cerrando la puerta...)

CONTINUARA...


	22. Chapter 25

Capitulo 25:dolor y afecto...y locura...

Twi:(saliendo de aquel baño con la prueba ...) te dije ...*triste*

Ca:de acuerdo*preocupada, ternura*, pero tomalo como algo bueno, es decir ...el instinto maternal es hermoso y tu seras la primera alicornio joven en experimentarla ...

Twi:lo se pero es dificil de digerir, tengo mucho porque preocuparme ...y esto hace mas dificil poder recuperarme...*preocupada*

Ca:*suspiro*te digo algo?

Twi:si

Ca:de hecho eres la segunda que le paso eso ...*soltando varias lagrimas*

Twi:a que te refieres? (sentandose ambas sobre la cama de twilight)

Ca:*suspiro*cuando o era de tu edad ...un maldito unicornio se aprovecho de mi inocencia, yo lo aborte ...y jamas le dije a nadie, desde entonces no he sido tan inocente...

Twi:enserio?

Ca:*mirada vidriosa*si, pero twilight lo que intento decirte con esto es que tienes que liberarte de las penas y el dolor, porque si no lo haces llegaras a un punto en el que ya no puedas ni reir, si aprendes a afrontar los problemas de tu ser todo lo demas mejorara para ti y te sentiras mejor...

Twi:de acuerdo , supongo ...pero y si quisiera abortarlo?

Ca:twilight , sabes que te apoyaremos todos los que te queremos y hagas lo que hagas estaremos a tu lado

Twi:*feliz*de acuerdo(dandose un abrazo)

Ca:ya me tengo que ir, pero si tienes alguna duda enviame una carta...y yo te ayudare*feliz*

Twi:si, gracias cadence*feliz*adios

Ca:hasta luego twilight*feliz*(saliendo de la habitacion)

( mientras que afuera del castillo estaban las chicas y spike*acababa de llegar* estaban dando vueltas alrededor muy preocupados ..hasta que cadence salio del castillo)

Sp:y como esta twilight? *preocupado*

Ca:*feliz*ella esta mejor, logre ayudarla a pensar las cosas mas claramente ...

Sun:te dijo porque esta asi?

Ca:si sunset , pero no les puedo decir ...para que twilight este mas comoda...pero algo que si se (acercandose a Fluttershy haciendole señas en un idioma que solo ella, flu y twilight conocian...)

Ca:*en ese lenguaje*Fluttershy , twilight esta nuevamente embarazada, ..

Flu:*en ese idioma*QUE! como es posible?!

Ca:eso no es lo unico, tu tambien verdad?

Flu:si*suspiro*llevo 3 meses...

Ca:bueno tu sabes mejor que se tienen que apoyar, y creo que es el mejor momento para hacerlo

Flu:si, tiene razon, gracias princesa...

Ca:denada Fluttershy

(en eso rainbow dash interrumpio su idioma)

Rd:Fluttershy deja de hacer señas que no entendemos..

Flu:disculpenme...

Ca:no importa queridas, gracias por avisarme, en este momento tengo que acudir a canterlot...hasta luego

Ra:adios princesa, gracias por todo...

Aj:oye Fluttershy y que idioma era ese que le dirigiste a la princesa?

Flu:*disimulando*palabras en sordomudo, esta de moda ...

Ra:muy bien , si tu lo dices? ?...

(para que poco despues todas ...se fueran a dormir en aquel castillo)

Sp:Fluttershy , vienes a cenar?

Flu:no , disculpen esque tengo algo que hacer...(retirandose hacia "su cuarto")

Pi:es raro todo esto no?

Sun:si, ni que lo digas ..

(Fluttershy comenzo a caminar hacia el cuarto de twilight)

Flu:*tocando*twilight, puedo pasar?

Twi:*feliz*si , claro

Flu:(llegando se sento en la cama junto con twilight...comenzando a hacer el mismo lenguaje de señas que con cadence)

Flu:*en ese idioma*twilight,debo confesar algo, no lo soporto mas ...

Twi:*en ese idioma*si claro Flu, yo te escucho ...

Flu:*triste*estoy embarazada...

Twi:*sorprendida*qque? ! Como fue? !

Flu:en la noche en la que te inicio aquel coma...se aprovecharon... *comenzando a llorar*

Twi:*llorando*(comenzando a abrazarla )Fluttershy ...porque?

Flu:no lo se...

Twi:te digo algo loco, yo tambien ...

Flu:*parando de llorar*que?

Twi:si, fue cuando yo me fui...ahi fue, pero tenia que ir a combatir , prevenir lo que iba a pasar*triste *pero no funciono ...solo en una minima parte...

Flu:enserio? *preocupada*

Twi:si, y lo malo fue que a mi querido flash se perdio en accion...*triste*

Flu:flash, el pegaso de la fiesta?

Twi:asi es... (dejando de hablar en señas...)

Flu:*asustada*Twi , se que hisiste tu hechizo envolvedor...

Twi:como sabes eso?

Flu:tu nos habias dicho a mi y a sunset ...*suspiro*...porfavor devuelveme los recuerdos...porfavor

Twi:*suspiro*Esta bien , pero te lo advierto, no son muy agradables, y son muy horribles ...

Flu:de acuerdo ... (en eso twilight comenzo a hacer aquel hechizo...y cuando termino Fluttershy estaba en shock...)

Twi:ffluttershy?...estas ahi? *asustada*(Fluttershy no contestaba , solo estaba en shock...asi pasaron varios minutos hasta que.,...,)

Twi:*angustiada*lo siento fluttershy (dandole una cachetada haciendo que porfin reaccionara)

Flu:*reaccionado*wow , eso si fue fuertemente aterrador...

Twi:lo se, por eso no quiero que nadie sepa la realidad...

Flu:no te preocupes...te ayudare...

Twi:gracias amiga(dandose un abrazo)*suspiro*y cuantos meses llevas , ya sabes ...

Flu:3...y tu? twi:6...pero estoy preocupada

Flu:porque? twi:porque no soporto la idea de quedarmelo...y no me gustaria abortar...,

Flu:*suspiro* a mi tampoco me gusta la idea, pero ya se nos ocurrira algo...ya hay que dormir, no crees? *risa*

Twi:*risa*si , adios , buenas noches...flu:buenas noches...(saliendo de aquella habitacion feliz, para que despues se apagaran todas las luces de aquel castillo..)

(mientras que con flash... El enrealidad seguia vivo, pero fue capturado por sombra...)

Rs:*molesto*DIME DE UNA VEZ MOCOSO! DONDE ESTA MI LIBRO?!

fs:*cortante*no lo tengo ...cuantas veces le tengo que decir (el estaba amarrado a una silla ...habia sido torturado por el ejercito sombrio de aquel rey...)

Rs:COMO QUIERAS!...(soltandolo? ?) A VER SI ASI TE PREPARAS PARA MI VISITA!*risa demente*(entonces flash se fue como rayo de ahi ...con la poca fuerza que aun le quedaba...)

CONTINUARA. ...


	23. Chapter 26

Capitulo 26: tristeza a la vista

(ya era de dia,sunset habia ido al otro mundo, Fluttershy y spike fueron a visitar a los animales, twilight se quedo en el castillo, y las demas se fueron de viaje a ponyhattan...el principe hacieneo deberes, y las princesas estaban en el hospital de poniville para visitar a los enfermos y darles esperanzas...)

(flash sentry habia volado toda la noche hacia un hospital..a pesar de su estado...al amanecer lo encontraron enfrente de aquel hospital y le comenzaron a dar atencion medica)

Fs:(adentro de aquel hospital en un cuarto , recostado sobre una cama )*reaccionando*donde estoy?

Doc:estas en el hospital..

Fs:en cual de todos?

Doc:en el de ponyville...

Fs:*suspiro*me podria hacer un favor?, tiene para hacer una carta?

Doc:si claro *dandole las cosas*tome

Fs:gracias(terminando de escribir ...y terminando de realizarla)se la puede mandar a la princesa?

Doc:*sorprendido*a la princesa twilight?

Fs:si, porfavor es urgente ..

Doc:de acuerdo, vere que puedo hacer..

Fs:gracias...(en eso las princesas iban pasando por ahi ...la puerta estaba abierta...pero no se dieron cuenta)

Ce:vamos luna ...apurate , tenemos gente que visitar...

Lu:perdon esque tengo un mal presentimiento...*preocupada*

Ca:*calmandola*estoy segura que no es nada...

Lu:*calmandose *de acuerdo... (para que despues siguieran su camino...)

(mientras que en el castillo de twi)

-PRINCESA , PRINCESA! ! PORFAVOR ABRA LA PUERTA!

twi:VOY , VOY! !*abriendo la puerta* QUE SUCEDE! ?!

-tiene una carta urgente...es de vida o muerte ...

Twi:*tomando la carta...*gracias por venir...

-denada, permiso... (en eso twilight cerro la puerta y abrio la carta..pero a los pocos segundos que termino de leer)

Twi:*sorprendida, asustada, alterada , con vista vidriosa...*oh no... (saliendo de ahi volando como rayo...para llegar a aquel hospital...)

Enfermera:*sorprendida*Majestad? ! Que se le ofrece?

Twi:vengo a ver a flash senty ...

-si esta en la habitacion ...212 ...pero esta muy grave... (twilight fue corriendo)ESPERE MAJESTAD! !

Twi:DISCULPE NO PUEDO!(corriendo de ahi...haciendo que todos se quedaran sorprendidos y confundidos...)(twilight corria y buscaba como si fuera el fin del mundo...y se topo con luna ..pero ella no le hizo caso estaba muy alterada ...y solo queria verlo desesperadamente ...antes de que algo mas pasara...tambien se topo con cadence y con celestia...pero hizo lo mismo que con luna ...y como media hora despues logro encontrar la habitacion ...)

Twi:*tocando*puedo pasar?

Fs:*con poca fuerza*si(en eso ella entro corriendo...sin importarle lo que los demas dijeran , entro con lagrimas en los ojos , sabiendo lo que iba a pasar...)

Twi:*llorando*volviste , como lo prometiste

Fs:si, pero no por mucho tiempo...*muy debil*

Twi:*asustada* a que te refieres...

Fs:sombra me torturo tanto ...que creo que no voy a poder vivir por mucho tiempo mas *triste*

Twi:*sorprendida, asustada ...llorando* estas seguro? (en eso las 3 princesas estaban afuera de la puerta pero ellos no se dieron cuenta...)

Fs:si... (dandose un abrazo...) recuerdas la cancion que me habias dedicado en aquella fiesta, cuando empezamos a salir?*tosiendo*

Twi:*llorando* si, quieres que cante nuestra parte favorita? *feliz*

Fs:si, porfavor...

Twi:*comenzando a cantar parte de la canción* :

Can't you forgive me  
At least just temporarily  
I know that this is my fault  
I should have been more careful *con lagrimas en los ojos feliz acariciandolo*

And I know, and I know, and I know  
She gives you everything but boy I couldn't give it to you

And I know, and I know, and I know  
That you got everything  
But I got nothing here without you

So one last time  
I need to be the one who takes you home  
One more time  
I promise after that, I'll let you go  
Baby I don't care if you got hurt if your heart  
All I really care is you wake up in my arms  
One last time  
I need to be the one who takes you home

I know I shouldn't fight it  
At least I'm being honest  
Just stay with me a minute  
I swear I'll make it worth out  
Cause I don't want to be with you

So one last time  
I need to be the one who takes you home  
One more time  
I promise after that, I'll let you go  
Baby I don't care if you got hurt if your heart  
All I really care is you wake up in my arms  
One last time  
I need to be the one who takes you home, yeah  
(entonces flash comenzo a "dormir" y twilight comenzo a llorar)  
One last time  
I need to be the one who takes you home... (entonces sus signos vitales comenzaron a descender...)

Twi:DOCTOR!, ALGUIEN QUE ME AYUDE! ! (en eso entraron como 3 enfermeras y 2 doctores haciendo a un lado a las otras 3 gobernantes quienes estaban sorprendidas con los cascos en sus bocas como señal de angustia...y tras varios intentos...no lo lograron...poco despues se disculparon y salieron de aquella sala)

Twi:*llorando*porque , porque te fuiste .. (apoyandose en aquella cama para seguir llorando...hasta que en eso las 3 gobernantes entraron...y se colo caron atras de twilight)

Ce:*tristes y angustiadas*(coloco un casco sobre el hombro de twilight y despues esta abrazo a celestia y comenzo a llorar...muy triste ..y poco despues luna y cadence se unieron a aquel abrazo...)

CONTINUARA...

ACLARACIONES:

*Si preguntan "porque la cancion de one last time de ariana grande" no lo se ...me llego a la mente...y porque quedaba con la trama del capitulo...

*no he subido nuevos capitulos ultimamente porque tengo problemas personales...

*"porque puse que flash murio"...no lo se, tal vez porque hay mas capitulos...

*"porque abrevio los nombres de los personajes del fic" porque me canso ...imaginen escribir...

Pinkie pie:

Twilight sparkle:

Rarity:

Etc...

mas de 10 veces en menos de 1 parrafo...me doleria la mano...

*"porque no se me ocurre algo que no sea sufrimiento , romance y felicidad" es porque esos son los sentimientos principales que intento que esta historia exprese...


	24. Chapter 27

Capitulo 27:un petalo marchito...

ACLARACION:*jaja, que creen , calcule mal, Fluttershy en realidad tiene 2 meses y twilight tiene 4 de embarazo...

*la serie no es mia ..pero el fanfic sip...

*pobre twilight...:(

Spoiler:(si no lo quieres leer brinca pronto esta parte :. )

*spike tiene novia :333

Bueno mejor ...seguimos con la historia...

(todavia seguian en aquel hospital twilight estaba devastada por completo...las princesas no sabian que hacer...solo abrazaban a twilight y la observaban...los pacientes de afuera , los doctores y las enfermeras se les quedaban mirando al no saber que sucedia... Y asi pasaron 3 dias ...y enterraron a flash en el imperio de cristal, twilight estaba tan devastada que no le importaba lo que los demas decian...solo queria ir al enterrio de su amado pegaso que siempre hayaba como hacerla reir y era muy dulce)

(poco despues, como 3 dias aproximadamente, llegaron las chicas ...y spike...pero twilight no les queria dar la noticia...)

(enfrente de aquel castillo)

Ra:hola querida *feliz*(noto que twilight taia puesto una broche para el cabello, unos zapatos, y una corbata negros...) *preocupada*paso algo en lo que nos fuimos?

Twi:*intentando no llorar*no...para nada

Ap:estas segura dulzura? *preocupada*

Twi:*comenzando a llorar*si... Fluttershy(comenzando a hacer el lenguaje de señas)

Flu:que ocurre , todo esta bien? *preocupada*

Twi:*llorando*no, no lo esta , flash ha muerto ...(abrazando a flu a lo cual las demas estaban confundidas, preocupadas y sorprendidas)

Flu:ccomo fue posible?

Twi:sombra...gracias a ese ingrato malnacido...

Flu:twi, calmate , trata de tranquilizarte...

Twi:disculpa, no puedo (saliendo corriendo de ahi, llorando , dejando de hacer señas)...

Flu:*llevandose un casco a la boca en señal de angustia*twilight*mirada vidriosa*

Rd:QUE DEMONIOS TE DIJO FLUTTERSHY! ?!

Flu:NO ME GRITES DASH! NO TIENES IDEA DE LO QUE SE SIENTE ESTAR ASI! (llorando , para que poco despues saliera volando de ahi)

Ra:*confundidas, preocupadas*alguien tiene ALGUNA MALDITA IDEA DE QUE DEMONIOS PASA! ?!

Ap:no, solo ellas 2...

Sun:*en shock*(recordo lo que le habia contado flash a sunset en el otro mundo cuando fue de viaje para alla...sin saber como lo recordo...)*llevandose un casco a la boca, angustia*oh no ...flash*triste*

Pi:de quien hablas sun?

Sun:*suspiro*creo que ya se porque twilight esta asi...quedense aqui porfavor... (entrando al castillo dirigiendose galopando hacia el cuarto de twilight)

Sun:*preocupada**tocando*twilight, se porque estas asi... (comenzando a cantar...)  
"So one last time  
I need to be"

Twi:*cantando*

"the one who takes you home"(a lo cual sunset entro y comenzo a consolar a twilight y a darle el pesame y a hablar con ella...)

(mientras que con Fluttershy..ella estaba recostada de forma deprimente sobre una nube...estaba llorando muy deprimente y al mismo tiempo pensaba...)

Flu:*para si* *llorando* porque demonios a twilight le esta pasando lo mismo que a mi...hasta lo del novio... (en eso luego logro notar que todo se comenzo a oscurecer y a desaparecer...)

Flu:que?

-*forma siniestra* hola Fluttershy...

Flu:*asustada* quien eres tu? ! Como sabes mi nombre? !

-me dicen por muchos nombres...pero vine aqui para ayudarte...

Flu:ccomo se que eres de fiar! ?

-*suspiro* porque he ayudado a mucha gente...veras, aqui va mi adivinanza para que sepas quien soy..."que es oscuro y al mismo tiempo no? "

Flu:eso no tiene sentido? ?

-NO para un pony ...pero si para un alicorn *risa*...hasta luego Fluttershy...

Flu:espera...no se quien eres aun...

(en eso ella desperto agitada...como si solo hubiera soñado)

Flu:*sorprendida*que acabo de soñar?

(mientras que con twilight...ella ya estaba mucho mejor...sunset se tubo que retirar para ir a una cita con comet :33 , las chicas entraron a aquel castillo un poco menos despreocupadas, y spike fue a aquel parque cerca del castillo)

Twi:*intentando tomar un libro con magia*(...pero le paso lo mismo que cuando intento tomar su diario... Hasta se desmayo )

Pi:*pasando por ahi, asomandose*oh, ternurita , esta dormida como un angelito...*ternura*(para que poco despues ella siguiera su paso)

(en el sueño de twilight)

Twi:*reaccionando*donde estoy, que es esto?

-es una nueva oportunidad princesa twilight...

Twi:quieneres y como entrate a mi mente?

-*sarcastico*jajajaja, tranquila , no vengo a hacer nada malo, solo vengo para ofrecerte un pequeño trato...

Twi:a que te refieres , quien eres?

-tengo muchos nombres...

(en eso ella comenzo a despertar...y Fluttershy apenas estaba llegando...)...

Continuara...

Si esto se pone interesante :3... Imaginense lo que viene :3...


	25. Chapter 28

Capitulo 28: problemas nuevamente... Cap 29 : tortura inmensa...

(ya era un nuevo dia...en aquel mundo...Fluttershy y twilight no pudieron dormir muy bien ...ya que no dejaban de tener el mismo sueño ...las princesas ...seguian en canterlot...el principe haciendo deberes y las chicas preparando el desayuno )

Flu:*cansada*hola chicas

Ap:bueno dias fluttershy , como dormiste?

Flu:no pude muy bien*bostezo*

Twi:*bostezo*hola Fluttershy, hola chicas

Ra:porque no durmieron bien...

Twi , flu:pesadillas...

Pi:*confundida*tuvieron el mismo sueño acaso?

Twi, flu:no

Rd:de acuerdo? ?

(mientras que en un lugar remoto...estaba sombra con un ejercito mas fuerte que aquellos aliados...dispuesto a ir a someter a todos a su poder...)

-*risa malvada*esas ponis inmaduras que creen que la vida es de color de rosa, enserio lo lamentaran...

(en canterlot celestia estaba observando por el balcon de aquel castillo escribiendo para twilight y para cadence...)

(ya todas reunidas, en un par de minutos)

Ce:gracias por venir chicas...

Ca:denada tia , pero que sucede...

Ce:(haciendo que se asomaran por aquel balcon) ven ese objeto sombrio?

:si

Ce:ses sombra...viene para aca ..estimo que en un par de dias...

Twi:*poniendo una cara de rabia hacia aquello, y al mismo tiempo con una mirada vidriosa*

Lu:y que sugieres que hagamos? ?

Ce:preparar a nuestras tropas... (a lo cual twilight volteo) no sabemos que intenciones tenga...*triste*hay que estar ...preparadas para todo...)(a lo cual poco despues todas se retiraron...)

Asi pasaron los dias...y todos estaban listos de nuevo -_- para aquella guerra...tofos vestian las mismas armaduras ...

(y al llegar paso algo que nadie creeria...twilight hizo un hechizo...como una barrera para que nadie pudiera pasar...)

Twi:*haciendo el hechizo*

Flu:TWILIGHT ESPERA! ! (en eso Fluttershy entro con ella a aquel campo de fuerza que twilight habia hecho...solo ellas 2 frente a esa cosa)

Ce:*preocupada*TWILIGHT! , DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIENDO? !?

twi:*volteando a verla con ternura...*no voy a cargar con la culpa de que los ponis mueran, se repetiria todo (dejando a los ponis confundidos..a exepcion de quienes ya lo sabian)

Ca:PPERO TWILIGHT! ? ES SOMBRA , VA A MATARLAS! !

flu:*ternura*nuestro estado mental es peor que esto*sonriendo*(lo cual dejo sorprendida a cadence , a las princesas y a sus amigas )

Ra:*al borde de un ataque de panico*PERO CHICAS...?!

Twi:*sonriendo*tranquila... (para que poco despues comenzaran a caminar un par de metros hacia el ejercito de sombra...)

Twi:aqui estamos sombra! !*rabia*

-*risa malvada*milagro que llegaran, ponis malnacidas

Flu:*cortante *jajaja, si lo sabemos ..pero tu eres el torpe idiota que cree que no podremos contigo (dejando a todos sorprendidos)

(entonces sombra enojado...cubrio todo ese campo de fuerza con su sombrio poder...)

Twi:(acerdandose a Flu) no hay que alejarnos..

Flu:lo mismo digo

(pero en eso...algo las separo la una de la otra)

Twi:*llena de rabia encendiendo su cuerno*QUE DEMONIOS QUIERES SOMBRA!

-*cortante*solo vine por mi maldito libro que ustedes escondieron! '!

Twi:*rabia*QUE MALDITO LIBRO ERA?!

-*risa*mis hehizos...como el que habias hecho antes de que todo se volviera a repetir...

Twi:no, no es posible*sorprendida*

-si , asi es querida twilight...eran hechizos oscuros ...que hasta ahora se van a manifestar en ti...*sombrio*

Twi:QUE?!

(mientras que con Fluttershy)

Flu:MALDITO ENGENDRO MALNACIDO! QUE HISISTE AHORA! ?!

-*cortante*tranquila mocosa...

(en eso...un par de ponis alicornio?! ! Entraron a rescatar a Fluttershy)

Ce:QUE? !*sorprendida al ver eso...*

Flu:*reaccionando*qquienes son ustedes?

-disculpa ...para explicarte ...tenemos que hacerlo en privado..

Flu:yy que hay de twilight? !

-ella estara bien, no podemos interrumpir esto...

Flu:*preocupada*dde acuerdo... (comenzando a caminar con aquellas 2 alicorn...dejando a todos sorprendidos)

(de vuelta con twilight)

Twi:(evadiendo los ataques de aquel rey con su espada)*escupiendo sangre*eso no duele sombra*cortante*

-lo se...*cortante *(en eso sombra aparecio de entre aqulla cosa) pero no puedes ocultarte es tu destino*risa*

Twi:*rabia*de que maldito destino hablas?

(en eso sombra con su cuerno hizo aparecer un par de cuerdas hechas de magia oscura para que poco despues estas comenzaran a ahorcar a la pobre twilight y a sofocarla del dolor...)

Twi*aterrada, rabia*Que esta haciendo! !

-*risa*nada solo haciendo que tu lado oscuro salga a la luz*sonrisa siniestra*

Twi:*para si* lado oscuro? ? (en eso ..se comenzo a sofocar..poco deues le comenzaron a salir lagrimas de sus ojos.. Y en eso sintio un dolor intenso..por las areas de su vientre, su utero y su estomago)

Twi:*preocupada, rabia, llorando y ahogandose*qque esta haciendo! ? ?..basta!*suplicando* pare! !

-*risa*que pare..pero si acabo de empezar..,

Twi:usted esta loco!

-lo se (haciendo algo ..que a twilight le dolio tanto que grito tan fuertemente que se escucho afuera de aquella burbuja)

Ce:*muy asustada*TWILIGHT? !*intentando romper aquella burbuja*

Cat:-no lo hagas... Interrumpiras su destino ..(eran 2 alicornios hermosas del tamaño de luna y de cadence...sin cutiemark...ambas tenian el cabello negro y los ojos azules , sus colores de piel eran de color blanco ...una se llamaba catherine y la otra ema)

Ce:PERO ESQUE ELLA ESTA ADENTRO..?!

Em:pero asi tiene que ser .. (en eso celstia solo bajo la cabeza)

(de regreso con twilight. ?.)

Twi:*llorando y gritando fuertemente *(noto que de ella corria mucha sangre ...) QUE DEMONIOS ACABA DE HACER! ?!

-*risa malvada*solo hice algo que te dejara con secuelas..

Twi:(logro notar que sombra traia a aquella vida dentro de ella ...solo que en vez de ser un challenging era un pony...un pony alicorn presioso con cabello dorado y de color blanca)

*rabia*MALDITO! ! MALDITO MALNACIDO! *llena de rabia aun siendo ahorcada por sombra * (eso hizo que tubiera tanta rabia que justocuando le comenzo a arreglar aquella parte que abro ella solo habia bajado la cabeza)...

-jajajaja, porque tan callada mocosa*sarcastico*

Twi:*harta*(comenzando a que sus ojos se pusieran como los de sombra ..., el color de su magia ...y de sus ojos brotaba agua hirviendo...) QUE NO SOY UNA MOCOSA!

-*risa*listo...

(en eso twilight estaba tan llena de ira que comenzo a luchar con sombra)

-(transportando el cadaver alicorn hacia un lugar desconocido..)(poco despues twilight le saco un ojo y detanta ira lo aplasto?)

-*sorprendido*oye tranquila niña...*nervioso*

Twi:que me calme*risa histerica*claro...CUANDO TU MUERAS! (haciendo que el rey sombra se asustara y en eso twilight logro matarlo ...poco despues la nube se desmorono ... Y twilight de can cansada que estaba ..solo se desmayo...)

Cat:adios Fluttershy, cuidalas bien, ya sabes ...lo que viene

Flu:si gracias...adios chicas .(poco despues volvio a ver a twilight y se altero...poco despues aquella burbuja se rompio...y ella grito muy desgarradoramente...)

Ce:*llorando*OH POR DIOS NO! !

(en eso los enfermeros pasaron a toda prisa y la comenzaron a atender...habia perdido mucha sangre...sin mencionar que era de color negro? )

(habia pasado un dia , y twilight apenas habia despertado ...solo que ni los doctores sabian que habia estado embarazada...)

Twi:*despertando* donde estoy?

Flu:estas en el hospital twilight. ?(detras de ella estaban las chicas , las princesas, sus padres, su hermano..spike. ..)

Twi:*sorprendida*que demonios hice? *llevandose ambos cascos hacia la cabeza en señal de estres*

Ce:nadie sabe...solo tu ..

Twi:(aun en eso posicion se destapo un poco para poder ver que por el area donde habia sentido un dolor tan intenso traia muchas puntadas...pero no se las enseño ...solo comenzo a llorar)

Twi:SOY UNA MALDITA IDIOTA! *susurrando*(eneso le dolio la cabeza y se desmayo..de inmediato llamaron a una enfermera , esta salio y todos se quedaron ahi ...sin palabras...pero tras un par de horas ella desperto y no vio a nadie ahi mas que a su madre ...)

Twi:*llorando, triste*mama?

-*preocupada*querida que te sucede?*abrazandola*

Twi:mama lo siento ...lo siento en verdad...

-que cosa hija?*comenzando a llorar*

Twi:*tartamudeando, llorando*yo estaba embarazada mama ...fui una idiota completa...

-*llevandose un casco a su boca*twilight *ternura,llorando*eres todo menos una idiota...si eso paso tenia que pasar...? Ppero que sucedio con el bebe? de quien era?

Twi:*entre sollozos*me habian violado mama...hace como 4 meses y medio mama...

-ttwilight querida , porque no dijiste nada? *muy preocupada,llorando*

Twi:tenia miedo...solo queria matarlo...pero no podia ...no pude...y al final alguien lo mato ...y yo mate a esa persona ... (a locual la madre solo abrazo a su hija mientras ambas lloraban durante un par de minutos ...hasta que salio de aquel cuarto)

-qquerida , que te dijo? (entonces la señora solo lloraba ...lloraba de una forma muy triste como si le hubieran hecho algo a una de las cosas mas hermosas de su vida...y pocos segundos despues salio de ahi...corriendo y llorando hacia afuera de aquel hospital)

Twi:(dentro del cuarto)*entre sollozos*que demonios voy a ser ahora? !...(en eso todos comenzaron a oir ylo que decia twilight) porque demonios tube que ir a defender? ! Porque demonios murio flash! *con voz quebrada*?...porque esto ...esto .esto..ya...ya..no puedo (y en eso se desmayo ...otra vez y los demas solo se quedaron confundidos y preocupados ...)

Flu:oh no(llevandose un casco a la boca para que poco despues esta saliera igual que la madre de twilight. Pero antes de que saliera rd se harto y la detuvo)

Rd:FLUTTERSHY, CON UN DEMONIO DIME QUE LES SUCEDE ...!?

flu:*llorando*NO RAINBOW, PORQUE SE QUE SI TE DIGO VAS A ACTUAR COMO LOCA Y NO DEJARAS DE HACERNOS PREGUNTAS ESTUPIDAS SOBRE EL PORQUE , CUANDO Y COMO, NO SOMOS LOS MALDITOS PONYS MARAVILLA, ! (en eso se solto y rd se fue volando...poco despues el padre de twilight y su hermano fueron a ver como estaba su madre...spike fue con las chicas a aquella cafeteria de ese lugar...y las princesas se quedaron ahi...y Fluttershy se quedo afuera del hospital junto con los familiares de ella...)

CONTINUARA...

Wiiii! Ya casi el cap 30 no lo puedo creer! !


	26. Chapter 30

Capitulo 30:conflicto y discordia...

(habian pasado un par de horas...todos seguian ahi, a exepcion de luna que tuvo que ir a hacer deberes...twilight solo lloraba y se desmayaba de tanto sentimiento y culpa...celestia estaba tan mortificada que solo ...pensaba...su familia estaba ayudando a la mama que no habia dejado de llorar...las chicas...hasta rd estaban ...bueno ...todavia en la cafeteria ..pero muy , muy preocupadas...)

(con flash sentry ...)

Fs:*confundido*donde estoy?

Cat:estas en nuestro lugar para hacer intercambios..

Fs:quienes son ustedes?

Em:somos parte de una organizacion llamada la orden del fenix...esta organizacion es para ayudar a seres vivientes que hayan sufrido tanto que hasta se quieran suicidar...

Fs:de acuerdo, confio en ustedes ...pero que clase de intercambio buscan conmigo?

Em:flash...tu novia habia estado embarazada..pero sombra mato a aquella vida...

Fs:*sorprendido*ppero como?

Cat:la habian violado, tenia 4 meses ...justo hoy paso...que alguien le arrebato la vida...

Fs:sombra verdad?

Em:asi es...

Fs:pero volviendo al tema...que clase de intercambio quieren?

Cat:la hija de twilight...por ti

Fs:*sorprendido*que?

Em:podemos devolver la vida ...pero solo si acaptan ese trato...

Fs:pero tengo que analizar esto con ella...

Cat:ella esta aqui.. (haciendo aparecer a twilight)

Twi:flash! !*llorando* fs:twilight?(corriendo a abrazarlo)

Twi:ellas me contaron...la van a revivir para que trabaje en su orden...

Fs:pero no la veremos?

Twi:no, pero por lo menos podremos contactarla ...tal vez no en persona pero si verla...

Fs:eso es cierto? (asintiendo las alicorn blancas) ppero twilight , yo no soy el padre

Twi:a mi no me interesa flash ...para mi tu lo eres ...

(a lo cual ambos aceptaron...)

Em:de acuerdo , pero como la iban a llamar?

Fs:twilight?

Twi:grace...grace Shining sentry ...

Cat:de acuerdo...flash despertara de su "muerte" en 3 meses...

Twi:si, esperaremos muchas gracias *feliz*(abrazandose todos...)(pero derrepente algo la comenzo a despertar)

Twi:me tengo que ir flash, te veo en 3 meses

Fs:si, adios

(a lo cual twilight desperto)

Twi:*despertando*que sucede?*preocupada*

(en eso Shining le da una cachetada a su hermana ..y ella solo se toco el cachete ...)

Shi:*enojado, llorando*PORQUE DEMONIOS NO ME DIJISTE TWILIGHT? !? POR TODOS LOS PONYS SOY TU HERMANO? ! (todos estaban atraz de el ...preocupados a exepcion de los que ya sabian...)

Twi:*llorando*PORQUE?!...TAL VEZ PORQUE SABIA QUE NO ME DEJARIAN DE PREGUNTAR Y DE REGAÑAR...PERO SI NO HUBIERA IDO ...AHORA TU ESTARIAS MUERTO! !

Shi:ESO NO JUSTIFICA NADA HERMANA! !

twi:Y QUE, QUE QUIERES QUE TE DIGA ACASO ..QUE MI VIDA SIEMPRE IBA A SER DE FLORES? ! QUE JAMAS IBA A SUFRIR?! QUE NADA IBA A CAMBIAR?! ?..PUES QUE CREES , SI CAMBIO Y YO SOLA ENFRENTE A ESAS COSAS... (haciendo que twilight llorara)

shi:PERO ENTONCES PORQUE DEMONIOS FUISTE SOLA?!

twi:PARA QUE NO SE REPITIERA TODO EL MALDITO INFIERNO DE RECUERDOS QUE AHORA SOLO UNOS CUANTOS RECORDAMOS'!

shi:Y PORQUE LIDIASTE CON SOMBRA! ?

twi:PORQUE NO QUERIA QUE NADIE MURIERA COMO FLASH!...NO QUERIA PORQUE SABIA LO QUE IBA A PASAR!

(y antes de que Shining le pusiera otra vez la mano encima ...cadence furiosa ...le reclamo)

Ca:SHINING YA BASTA! !(a lo cual lo jalo de su oreja con su magia hacia afuera de la habitacion...)

Twi:*triste*ojala nada de esto hubiera pasado...

Em:pero tenia que pasar ...twilight

Twi:ema? ! Catherine? ! ! Que hacen aqui?! *feliz* (dejando a todos sorprendidos y confundidos, a exepcion de Fluttershy...)

Flu:hola chicas (felices se dieron un abrazo)(en eso todos salieron y solo se quedo twilight con ellas)

Twi:*preocupada*la encontraron? ?.si se cumplio?

Em:*risa*tranquila, si, aqui esta (mostrandole una pequeña colcha envuelta, ahi estaba su hija con los ojos abiertos levantando sus brazos para que la tomara)

Twi:*sorprendida, llorando feliz*esa es ...mi hija? *llevandose los cascos a la boca en señal de felicidad *puedo cargarla?

Cat:*ternura*claro que si (haciendo que twilight con su magia la tomara para que poco despues la cargara entre sus cascos y esta comenzara a llorar de la felicidad) hola mi pequeña ... (entonces aquella alicornio bebe sonrio ...y dijo..)

-ma-ma

Twi:*llorando, feliz*asi es, yo soy tu mama

(asi pasaron un par de minutos como una media hora exactamente)

Em:hermana, ya tenemos que irnos ...

Cat:si , disculpe princes ..ya tenemos que irnos ...

Twi:*feliz**suspiro*entiendo...adios mi pequeña ..pronto te volvere a ver (dandole a su hija ..)

Em:hasta luego majestad...

Twi:adios chicas, estamos en contacto... (y poco despues se fueron ..con su hija...y los demas entraron)

Ca:*preocupada*twilight estas bien? ! Te hicieron algo?

Twi:(secandose las lagrimas) si, estoy bien, gracias a ellas*feliz*

Ra:como? A que te refieres *preocupada*

Twi:*feliz* salvaron a mi hija gracias a un trato en el lugar donde trabajan ...*llorando de la felicidad*ella esta viva...y me dijo mama *llevandose ambos cascos a la boca en señal de felicidad*

Mi hija me dijo mama..

Shi:*sarcastico*si claro que era tu maldita hija ...

Twi:*molesta*disculpa que estes enojado Shining, PREO NO TE DESQUITES CON MI HIJA!

shi:quien dice que no puedo? !

Ma:*molesta*SHINING FUE SUFICIENTE , ESTA MAL HABLAR ASI DE UN BEBE QUE NO TIENE LA CULPA DE TU MALDITO ENOJO! !

shi:ppero mama?

Ma:NADA DE PEROS...CADENCE ME AYUDAS?

ca:CLARO (jalando a Shining de las orejas como un potro malo con sus magias...)

CONTINUARA...


	27. Chapter 31

Capitulo 31:otro trato...

Nota:la hija de Twi tiene los ojos azules como flash...

Era un nuevo dia, a twilight ya la habian dado de alta, arreglo las cosas con su hermano, con sus amigas y con los demas...poco despues todos aceptaron y fueron a realizar sus tareas cotidianas,Fluttershy aprovechando lo de twilight ...dijo sobre su embarazo ..todo iba bien para aquellas 2 potras...

(en el castillo)

Twi:*feliz*Fluttershy esto muy contenta por ti ..

Flu:lo se, yo tambien.* feliz, suspiro*..tu crees que pudiera hacer un trato con ema y con Catherine?

Cat:claro que si, despues de todo son nuestras amigas

Flu, Twi:chicas!*felices*

Em:*saludando*hola chicas, escuchamos que Fluttershy quiere hacer un trato ...

Flu:asi es, quiero recuperar a mi antiguo novio que se me fue arrebatado...

Cat:estas segura de eso?

Flu:completamente

Em:de acuerdo, pero es tu hija por tu novio...

Flu:con tal de que siga viva ..acepto*feliz*

cat:de acuerdo, tu hija vendra con nosotras durante esta noche, mañana la traeremos aqui para que tu la veas ...tu antigo novio despertara el mismo dia que flash sentry..

Flu:muchas gracias

Em:denada*felices**suspiro*pero que lastima que las cosas no puedan ser siempre tranquilas...

Twi:a que te refieres ema?

Cat:twilight...necesitamos decirles algo...veran desde el comienzo de los mundos ya existian los buenos y los malos...con el tiempo las ordenes de distintos bandos 2 para ser exactas lograron ser ordenes infinitas...y creemos que la orden maligna "la orden del fuego"quiere destruirlas a ustedes 2*preocupada*

Flu:aa nosotras...pero porque?

Em:porque ustedes son las primeras adolescentes de cualquier dimension en luchar sin ayuda de adulto..hablo de saber hechizos, tener magia, volar, esas cosas...

Cat:y ellos creen que si las usan o las unen eternamente a su orden dominaran todo...

Twi:eso es cierto?

Em:asi es, y de hecho estan en lo correcto...chicas su mundo, ustedes y los demas son mas especiales de lo que se puedan imaginar...esta fuera de cualquier alcanze y limite...por eso las contactamos y queriamos hacer esos intercambios con ustedes...porque si es orden se llega a dar cuenta de que ustedes van a tener 2 hijas , sucesoras de las portadoras de los elementos ...les harrian algo terrible...que seria considerado como un crimen cosmico..(haciendo que ambas se sorprendieran) si se topan con algun tipo de pony o inclusive alicorn que sea completamente oscuro y sin cuitie mark ...cuidense

Twi:si lo haremos, gracias chicas... (de ahi en mas ellas siguieron disfrutando ...ya que habian llevado la pequeña grace ...)

(cayo la noche...todos estaban dormidos, a exepcion de twilight que estaba investigando en la biblioteca de aquel castillo para ver si encontraba un libro ...pero en eso oyo un ruido proveniente del los cuartos de sus amigas)

Twi:*quejido**confundida*que sera eso que escucho...acaso sera fluttershy? (en eso ella comenzo a caminar...hacia el cuarto de su amiga para ver algo traumante...encendio la luz del cuarto de su amiga y vio que Fluttershy estaba llorando ...su cama estaba llena de sangre...y ella estaba aterrada)

Twi:*susurrando*que demonios?*asustada* Fluttershy que paso?

Flu:*llorando , susurrando*recuerdas el trato que hice con ema y con Catherine?

Twi:si..(asustada)

Flu:bueno, esta pasando y duele mucho twilight...*llorando*

Twi:*calmandola, confortandola* lo se, tranquila... (abrazandola)

(asi twilight paso toda la noche cuidando a su pobre amiga que estaba perdiendo a su pobre bebe por un trato...su pobre amiga no dejaba de sangrar ni de llorar...twilight le tuvo que aplicar un hechizo de anestesia general de tanto dolor...asi paso todala noche ..al grado en que twilight con su magia tuvo que limpiar la sangre que su amiga habia derramado por toda su cama... con su magia, se la pasaron asi toda la noche...)

(ya era de mañana y Fluttershy habia despertado apenas...con poca fuerza)

Flu:*debil*ya paso lo peor verdad?

Em:asi es (estaban de tro de su cuarto ema , catherine y twilight...la puerta estaba cerrada..,, las demas todavia no se despertaban...)

Flu:*debil*hola chicas..

Twi:*preocupada*ya te sientes mejor ? Me preocupaste mucho amiga? por poco y crei que no la contabas...me asustaste mucho ...

Flu:*componiendose**risa*tranquila, ya estoy mejor, muchas gracias twilight *felices*

(en eso Catherine le susurro algo a ema y ella reacciono feliz)

Cat:Fluttershy, quieres ver a tu hija?

Flu:*feliz*puedo?

Em:*ternura*claro que si, aqui esta (mostrandole una colcha de color rosa envuelta...cuando la vio mas de cerca logro ver a una pequeña pegaso bebe ...solo que de color blanca de piel, de ojos azules y de cabello rosa como el de ella en eso ella )

Flu:*feliz*(haciendo la misma expresion de twilight la primera vez que vio a su hija)esa es mi hija? la puedo cargar?

Cat:*ternura*claro que si (cargandola..poco despues twilight tambien comenzo a cargar a su pequeña grace)

Em:como le pondras a tu pequeña?*feliz*

Flu:"candy white" asi se llamara*feliz*

Em:de acuerdo*risa* que creen?

Flu, twi:*felices*que cosa?

Cat:*desbordando de felicidad* al ser ustedes las primeras ponys mas jovenes en entregarnos a sus hijas en un intercambio, la agencia nos permitio claro si ustedes aceptan quedarse un dia entero a la semana con sus hijas

Twi, flu: si claro *felices*(tan felices que hasta comenzaron a llorar de la felicidad y poco despues todas se dieron un abrazo)

CONTINUARA...

NO PUEDO CREERLO ...PORFIN YA EN EL CAP 31 ...:D :D :D

ESPERO QUE LES ESTE GUSTANDO MI FIC...

PERDON SI LAS DEMAS NO HABLAA, ESQUE NO SE OCURRE ...TENGO IDEAS PERO NO EN EXCESO :)

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTA HISTORIA ...PARA SEGUIR HACIENDOLA :D:D


	28. Chapter 32

Capitulo 32:mas sorpresas...y el nuevo comienzo de otra mala noticia...

Nota:todos los descendientes o adoptados ...o hijos que esten en la orden del fenix tienen el cabello de acuerdo a sus padres o solo a sus madres, sus ojos son azules y sus colores de piel es blanco y los de la orden del fuego son completamente negro oscuro, de piel, de ojos y de cabello (ahi solo cambia el estilo)...y en ambos nadie tiene cutiemark...

(pasaron un par de horas hasta que las demas despertaron...asi que bajaron y vieron algo que las alegro mucho)

Ra:(en las escaleras con las demas...) chicas esas son? (al ver un par de carreolas con varias bebes adentro de ellas ...y afuera habian letreros con sus nombres...)

Sun:*desbordando de la alegria*Nuestras hijas! (bajando a toda prisa...cuando bajaron ellas sin preguntar tomaron a cada hija que les correspondia en sus brazos..todas sus hijas se parecian...lo unico que las diferenciaba era sus cabellos ..los cuales eran identicos a los de sus madres...algunos eran pegasos, otros unicornio, y otros terrestres...eran muy lindas...)

Twi:chicas!*desbordando de la alegria.*(a lo cualtodas se abrazaron y se miraron unas a otras ...al ver que todas traian a sus hijas en sus cascos)

Flu:*feliz*como lo hicieron?

Cat:*risa* otro trato con la agencia *felices*pero eso no es lo unico...tambien cadence, luna y celestia ...podran tener a sus hijas un dia entero a la semana...*risa*querida twilight , mas vale que les des una carta a ellas con la explicacion..

Twi:*feliz*si... (con su hija aun en brazos a travez de su magia le comenzo a escribir a cada gobernante ...:3 apenas estaba amaneciendo...)

Ce:*despertando*(logro ver que su hermana traia en brazos a una pony alicorn al parecer recien nacida..)

Hermana quien es?

Lu:*feliz*es mi hija hermana...y la tuya esta tambien aqui..(haciendo que volteara y logro ver a una pequeña bebe alicorn de color blanco con melena de arcoiris ..)

Ce:*sorprendida, feliz*(comenzando a cargar a su hija) como sabes que son nuestras hijas? *nerviosa*

Lu:*risa*hermana aqui lo dice twilight(mostrandole la carta) aqui explica todo...pero aun asi..no debemos decir nada a nadie ..poco despues cadence tambien habia despertado...y su reaccion fue la misma al inicio , pero poco despues se alivio y se alegro...poco antes de que todo esto pasara , ema y cat se retiraron para reportar aquel cometido pero antes cada una les dio el nombre de sus hijas:

Twi:Grace shining sentry

Flu:Candy White

Pi:Rosita diane pie

Ra:Celeste glamour

Rd:Samantha rainbow

Sun:Violet Tail shimmer

ap:Serena Apple)(al igual que las demas princesas...

Ce:Flower Daylight

Lu: Angel Night

Ca:Lovly breeze)

(cayo el dia, era de mediodia , celestia habia terminado todas sus labores cadence tambien y las chicas tambien ...para poder ...reunirse durante el medio dia...y para otra sorpresa los novios de cada una estaban ahi..ya que todas habian tenido o tenian .. y sus relaciones eran muy formales...la lista...

Twi:Flash sentry

Flu:Diamond Hearths

Sun:Comet Tail

Ra:Robert Glamour

Pi:Chesse Sandwich

Rd:Soarin Rainbow

Ap:Clutter Apple

Lu:Sunshine Swirl (hijo alicorn de starswirl el barbado...de la edad de luna)

Ce:Rey sombra (el de el otro mundo :333) )

Ca:Shining Armor

(asi pasaron juntos el primer dia con sus hijas todos felices de la vida...hasta discord estaba ahi, solo que no tenia novia ni hijos o hijas...el seguia siendo discord)

(mientras que todo eso pasaba , spike aunque no lo crean estaba teniendo una cita con una dragoncita muy linda y de su edad llamada barbara, la cual habia conocido en una ocasion no demasiado lejana en el castillo de las 2 hermana ..en donde ambos estaban teniendo su primera cita :33)

(de vuelta en la orden del fenix)

Em:hermana? crees que ue bueno que hiciera esto la orden ya sabes de conceder favores a esos seres?

Cat:*risa*claro que si ema, recuerda que esto iba a pasar...

(en eso entro un pegaso de aquella orden entro a donde estabanmuy preocupado)

-SUBDIRECTIVAS, LA ORDEN DEL FUEGO ACABA DE ARRIBAR PONYVILLE! !

Em:*preocupadas*OH NO! LOS DESCENDIENTES , SE HABRAN DADO CUENTA?!

cat:NO LO SE! TENEMOS QUE IR AHORA!

CONTINUARA...

A continuacion te dire las carcteristicas de los novios que yo invente o que no saben como son...

*Diamond Hearth:el novio de Fluttershy que habia fallecido, es pegaso ... tiene una cutiemark ..como su nobre lo dice de un corazon con un pequeño diamante en el centro...su talento es sacar el brillo interno de una persona de una forma buena... Su color de piel es amarillo y su color de cabello es azul...

*Robert Glamour:el el novio de rarity, tambien habia fallecido, es uniconio ,tiene una cutiemark de una pluma de color roja con un libro alado, su talento especial es ser escrito de libros..libros muy bonitos...su cabello es rizado y del mismo color de rarity, tambien su color de piel...

*Soarin Rainbow:(es el wonderbolt que la mayoria quiere que ande con rd...lo unico que hize fue ponerle como apellido? rainbow...)

*Comet Tail:(busquenlo en google ...creanme si aparece...)

*Clutter apple:el novio de aj, es terrestre...su cutiemark es de una manzana sobre una hoja...su talento especial es dibujar...hace magia con los colores y al mismo tiempo trabaja en la granja de su familia...su color de piel es cafe y su color de cabello es güero...

*Sunshine Swirl:el novio de la princesa luna, es un alicorn que habia fallecido, como el nombre indica era un pariente muy cercano de star swirl el barbado, tiene la misma edad que luna, su cutiemark es un tubo de quimica con un liquido de color verde fosforecente, su talento es hacer posciones, su apariencia es igual a la de Star swirl pero mas guapo,es de la misma estatura que luna ...

*Rey Sombra:(es el del otro mundo...si leyeron el comic en donde celestia deshobedece a starswirl de seguro saben quien es...ellos enserio tubieron unos muy lindos y ro, anticos momentos :3 )

*Shining Armor:(el esposo de la princesa cadence )

Ahora les aclarare algo sobre las 2 ordenes secretas:

La orden del fenix:organizacion secreta fuera de los limites infinitos con la capacidad de hacer milagros cosmicos, ellos solo quieren el bien para los demas...,

La orden del fuego:organizacion muy despiadada y ruin...fuera de los limites infinitos , con la capacidad de hacer desastres a nivel dimensional, etc..., ellos solo buscan su propio bien , no les interesa el bien de los demas, tanto que cometen hata crimenes cosmicos inperdonable...

Si tienen alguna otra duda no duden y contactenme, si no estoy en fanfictition estoy en gmail, la direccion esta en mi perfil...cualquier pregunta, acerca del fic , los personajes o cosas asi :3

Adiosito!


	29. Chapter 33

Capitulo 33: al borde del colapso...

(Ya era de noche, todos habian disfrutado de aquella reunion ...spike tambien disfruto si cita...pero las cosas no estaban del todo bien...)

(en la orden del fuego estaban los 2 subdirectivos planeando una estrategia ...uno se llamaba obscure y el otro dark)

Ob:Hermano...tu ve con un par de guerreros mas a aquel castillo de esa princesita...

Da:pero hermano porque siempre tengo que hacer tu trabajo...

Ob:tal vez porque yo lo ordeno...

Da:*quejandose*no es justo

Ob:te oi...Asi que ve! !(ambos tenian voces graves y sombrias)

(twilight soñando)

Twi:*confundida*que es esto, donde estoy?

Lu:(al notar que twilight estaba soñando pero no podia ver su sueño) que ocurre?*preocupada*

Da:*risa malevola*hola princesita (dark no estaba ahi, solo se oia su voz y todo estaba oscuro asi que ella solo encendio su cuerno)

Lu:(al oir eso...) creo que esto es malo...

Twi:*molesta*quien eres tu y porque estas aqui?!

Da:acaso no sabes quienes somos?, ja, me sorprende que catherine no te lo haya dicho...

Lu:*confundida*(no podia ver el sueño ...pero si oir) que , a que se refiere?

Twi:*rabia*claro que si se quienes son...son los malditos de la orden del fuego...

Da:exacto...

Twi: *rabia*maldito seas ...

Da:*risa*lo sabemos...somos unos malditos desquisiados que no les importa ni la vida misma...*risa histerica*

Lu:*preocupada*oh no ...tengo que avisarle a mi hermana... (teletransportando a celestia aun dormida ..hacia ahi para que poco despues la despertara)

Ce:*reaccionando*que sucede?

Lu:*preocupada*la orden del fuego esta en los sueños de twilight hermana...

Ce:que pero como?!

Lu:no lo se, pero mira! (haciendo que esta mirara hacia el sueño de twilight...)

Ce:pero no veo nada?

Lu:bueno pero por lo menos escucha...

Ce:*suspiro*de acuerdo...

(mientras tanto luna enviaba una carta hacia la orden del fenix.)

Da:*cortante*de acuerdo...escucha ..vamos a evaluarte

Twi:que? para que quieres eso? !, yo jamas me unire hacia su orden! !

Da:*risa*luego veremos...

(en eso comenzaron a aparecer varios pegasos y unicornios como unos 300 !? En total aproximado y comenzaron a rodearla )

Lu:(mandando la carta) hermana esto es malo...*preocupadas*

Ce:lo se hermana...

Twi:*rabia*ERES UN MALDITO COBARDE! !

Da:*risa malvada*ya lo se...pero veremos si puedes con ellos...

Twi:*para si*he peleado con mis amigas pero nunca sola...*suspiro*pero tengo que intentar...

Ce:(oyendo eso ultimo) que cres que pase ahora...?

Lu:la verdad no lo se...

(entonces twilight prendio su cuerno y comenzo a atacar a los unicornios y poco despues a los pegasos, pero solamente lo unico que logro fue lastimarse...)

Da:*rija histerica*y yo que crei que eras mejor peleadora...(en eso un pegaso solo la pateo y ella cayo al piso muy violentramente...a partir de ahi luna y celestia pudieron ver lo que soñaba twilight)

Ce:*asustada*qque demonios le paso a twilight?!

Lu:*asustada*no se pero se ve grave...

Da:acaso ya no te vas a levantar *risa histerica*no me sorprende ...es decir puedes todo con tus amigas pero sola no haces nada, que triste*sarcastico *(twilight solo sangraba y tenia la mirada sombria y la cabeza baja...)

Da:porque no contestas malcriada!? !*risa histerica*

Ce:que va a pasar? Lu:hermana porfavor no preguntes ...creo que tengo una suposcicion pero mejor velo por ti misma...

Twi:*quejandose*(entonces comenzo a quejarse ya que en eso algo dentro de ella se apodero totalmente de ella misma)

Da:*risa histerica*

Twi:(en eso ella se levanto y solo tenia la cabeza sombria...y se estaba parando de aquel suelo como si nada)*risa histerica*(comenzando a hablar de forma sombria) acaso creiste que eso me haria sufrir?*cortante*no tienes ni la mas minima idea de que rayos pasa en mi... (comenzando a acercarse a los unicornios y a los pegasos, ellos solo asustado se alejaban despacio pero ella se acercaba al mismo paso con una risa preocupante)

Ce:*sorprendida*ese es? Lu:asi es , su lado mas oscuro...el lado que jamas sale a la luz...*preocupada*

Twi:(levantando la mirada...la tenia igual que sombra cuando estaba bajo el control de la magia oscura...tambien el color de la magia de su cuerno habia cambiado)*risa histerica*ahora todos ustedes conoceran mi lado mas oscuro ... (y poco despues comenzo a atacar a todos esos ponis ...solo se veia cosas desagradables, matanza, sangre , mas matanza ...era como el gore pero hecho por alguien inocente...)

Ce:*asustada*hermana, tenemos que detener esto, no puede seguir asi...

Lu:pero no podemos

Ce:*preocupada*porque no luna?

Lu:celestia , este es un sueño, no sabemos capaz y es solo una pesadilla , o simplemente es su subconsiente creo una fantasia, hay muchas posibilidades...ademas si se manifiesta esto en un sueño no podemos interferir ...recuerdas lo que habia dicho star swirl cuando intente?

Ce:*suspiro*si...que no podemos interumpir sueños del subconsiente de alguien porque luego destruimos sus sueños...lo recuerdo bien luna -_-

Twi:(todos los unicornios y pegaso cayeron al piso ...y ella aplasto otro ojo? )

Da:*rabia*estas loca completamente ..

Twi:*cortante,sarcasmo*lo se ..asi que porfavor saca a todos estos malditos cadaveres de aqui porque si no lo haces esto terminara mal para ti ...

Da:*asustado, cortante*nos veremos otra vez..adios mocosa...

Twi:*cortante*lo mismo digo..(en eso dark se fue junto con todos esos cadaveres y el sueño de twilight volvio a su estado original)

Twi:(sacudiendo su cabeza ) que paso? *confundida*(entonces comenzo a soñar otra cosa)

Ce:*sorprendida*es la primera vez que sueña eso?

Lu:asi es...

Em:pero es su destino..

(entonces celestia y luna se alegraron, las saludaron y comenzaron a platicar)

Lu:ema a que se refieren?

Cat:*suspiro*desde que ustedes nacieron ..nosotras ya sabiamos sobre una supuesta nightmare moon...pero ahora descubrimos que twilight tiene un destino muy grande por cumplir...un destino que esta escrito , y nada lo puede borrar...

CONTINUARA. ...


	30. Chapter 34

Capitulo 34:La revelación...

Era un nuevo dia en equestria, pero las cosas no estaban del todo bien...otro ejercito comandado por dark empezo a atacar a que las princesas, las chicas y sus novios ...estaban justamente en ponyville...

Twi:(llegando a toda prisa con los demas) como paso esto?!*confundida*

Flu:(atacando..al igual que sus novios y que las chicas y las princesas...tambien estaban ema y Catherine) no sabemos ...se genero hace un par de minutos ...

(en eso dark va hacia twilight ... Y en eso ella solo sacude su cabeza )

Twi:*quejido.*(entonces solo baja la cabeza y se queda cayada)

Da:*sombrio, sarcastico*vaya , vaya, vaya , miren lo que trajo la marea cablleros ...es la princesita que pone primero a los demas en vez de ella...la princesita que anoche mato a 300 de nosotros, sin piedad (en eso todos los presentes exepto los de esa orden se sorprendieron y miraron a twilight, pero ella ni se inmuto solo seguia con la cabeza baja)

Twi:*modo sombrio... *(aun con la cabeza baja...) asi es, pero fuiste tu el que los puso en mi mente...no debiste hacerlo...porque me tuviste que llevar a esto... (en eso levanto la mirada y la traia como el sombra maligno...a lo cual todos se sorprendieron y se asustaron...)

Rs:oh , no...mi libro ...

Ce:sombra que libro...

Rs:flash recuerdas que el rey sombra maligno buscaba un libro?

Fs:si, porque lo dice?

Rs:creo que ese libro twilight lo comenzo a leer ...y tras todo lo que habia pasado ..su mente no pudo mas...y esta sacando el lado mas oscuro y nunca antes visto de su ser ...*llevandose un casco hacia su boca en señal de preocupacion...*

Em:Catherine? crees que sea la hora de aplicar eso?

Cat:asi es...disculpenos en serio (en eso ellas 2 comenzaron a realizar un campo de fuerza con sus magias para encerrar a twilight con aquel ejercito)

Sun:chicas ppero que estan haciendo?

Em:un campo de fuerza, ya que si lo que dijo el rey sombra es cierto twilight no tiene control de sus acciones...es algo dentro de ella quien las esta tomando, asi que no sabemos de que sea capaz...

Sun:ppero ella ..?

Cat:estara bien,creenos (a lo cual solo siguieron viendo)

Da:*asustado*oh no...

Twi:*risa histerica como de loca? *

Da:ema , cat , porfavor podrian sacarme a mi y a mi ejercito de su burbuja?

Em:disculpa pero no ...no despues de todo lo que nos han hecho...

Da:*asustado*(en eso twilight comenzo atacar..a todo ese ejercito...sin armadura o espada...solo usando su magia y sus alas)...

(todos solo miraban aterrados en lo que se habia convertido twilight... Aterrados a tal grado que se habian puesto muy palidos , parecia que se fueran a desmayar...en ambas ordenes solo miraban aterrados aquello que esa princesa estaba asiendo, parecia un asesinato terriorista...habia tanta sangre que si uno estubiera ahi dentro no podria ni pisar...parecia una escena de MUCHO, PERO MUCHO gore...poco despues solo quedaba dark...y aunque nadie lo crea twilight traia una sonrisa maniaca en su rostro...poco despues mato a dark enfrente de ellos y poco despues intentaba salir...)

Rs:*aterrados*quiere salir, que hacemos?...

Twi:*macabra*puedo sentir sus temores...*risa*que delicia ... (en eso alguien la golpeo con algo en su cabeza ...era nadamas y nada menos que rose black...una pony pegaso con el cabello de color rojo...y ojos azules, su cutiemark era la de una rosa marchita...)

Rb:*suspiro*por poco y no la cuentan ustedes...

Cat:*suspiro*rose black , que bueno verte amiga ...

Rb:lo mismo digo...

CONTINUARA. ...

*Disculpen si todo se trata de una sola cosa en todo el cap de ahora de adelante, esque hago eso para que dure mas la historia...


	31. Chapter 35

Capitulo 35: Diciendo la verdad...

Nota:acabo de hacer 3 caps que subire a su timpo...ya me canse :-[ pero aun asi tengo que seguirle...

(habian pasado un par de horas despues de que twilight venciera a quel ejercito, todos seguian en un completo shock sobre el porque un pony inocente puede llegar a ser asi...aun no entendian, asi que todos tuvieron una platica y acordaron pedirle a twilight que les regresara la memoria a todos, exepto a Fluttershy,spike otra vez habia salido temprano, y flash tambien sabia...)

Twi:*reaccionando*(tenia la mirada de nuevo como la de sombra, la unica que se habia dado cuenta fue celestia)

Ce:AUN NO SALE DE ESE TRANCE , PRONTO, PORFAVOR AGARRENLA! (en eso ema y Catherine al oir eso utilizaron sus magias para aferrar a twilight a aquella cama , parecia un exorcismo?...todos estaban muy, pero MUY asustados...tanto que de nuevo llego rose y la noqueo...)

Rb:OH POR EL AMOR DE ...! SOLO HAGANLA DORMIR Y YA, QUE LES CUESTA ..YA VAN 2 VECES QUE POR POCO Y NADIE DE USTEDES LA CUENTA ...!

(a locual todos unicamente bajaron la cabeza en señal de pena...y a los pocos segundos...)

Pi:oigan donde esta Fluttershy? (a lo cual todos la buscaban y ninguno la encontro...)

(Fluttershy se habia ido en lo que todos estaban alterados...pero fue a un lugar en donde nadie se esperaria... )

(volviendo al castillo. ?.en un par de minutos luego de esa conmocion...)

Cat:chicos , mi hermana y yo acabamos de encontrar una manera de devolverles la memoria a todos sin que twilight sepa...pero estan seguros? (a lo cual todos accedieron y flash solo se hizo para un lado ...ahi con twilight...)

(entonces ambas hermanas procedieron con eso y sus ojos se comenzaron a poner blancos al igual que los ojos de los demas...poco despues ese hechizo comenzo y todos comenzaron a recordar todo desde lo que paso con flash y con twi ...hasta lo que paso cuando llegaron catherine y ema y sombra torturaba a twilight. ?.recordaron todo, hasta lo que no debian...y pocos segundos despues todos despertaron de aquello , se sonrojaron y se miraron unos a otros para que poco despues miraran a flash y a twilight ..todos sonrojados como tomates..)

Fs:*sonrojado*que paso algo? ?

Ce:*titubeando*no? ? (lo cual solo dejo a flash confundido) tl vez? ? No se ...

Fs:a que se refieren?

Ca:fflassh , rrrecuerdas que son las memorias de twilight?

Fs:si?

Ap:bbueno pues tambien recordamos, algo que desearia no haber visto de tu y twilight. ?.(sacudiendose como si les hubiera dado escalofrios...)

Fs:*poniendose tan rojo que parecia la luz de un semaforo...*que? ?

Twi:*reaccionando*qque paso?

Ce:*suspiro*gracias a dios que estas bien ...

Twi:*confundida*hice algo malo? ?(haciendo que todos bajaran la cabeza)

(poco despues de que le contaron twilight se apeno y se disculpo y todos la perdonaron...poco despues ella decidio pararse de ahi hacia el balcon...)

Twi:princesa celestia? Le puedo preguntar algo?

Ce:*preocupada *claro que si twilight. ?

Twi:conoce algun lugar lejano a equestria...?

Ce:qque planeas hacer..

Twi:(volteandola a ver) necesito dominar esa habilidad por completo si no quiero hacer daño a la gente que quiero, porfavor sabe de algun lugar lejano?

Ce:*suspiro*si...hay uno en el cual todo florecenpero nadie vive ahi...y cerca de ahi hay un lugar exelente para hacer hechizos...estas segura de esto?

Twi:totalmente, no voy a poner en riesgo a mas ponys solo porque no puedo controlarme...

(a lo cual todos asintieron y celestia le comenzo a dar indicaciones)

CONTINUARA...


	32. Chapter 36

Capitulo 36:Un viaje inesperado ...parte 1

Nota:ahora que recuerdo rose black tiene una herma que en esa semana se paso a ese mando y ninguna tiene cutiemark , cayeron ..ok no? bueno mejor sigan leyendo-.- ...

(habia pasado una semana desde que twilight se habia ido a aquel lugar muy pero muy distante de la gente que amaba para poder aprender a controlar aquella nueva habilidad que ahora tenia...Fluttershy seguia desaparecida, nadie la encontraba...spike tampoco habia regresado...celestia y luna estaban muy preocupadas por twilight ya que temian lo peor...sunset y comet fueron al bosque everfree a buscar libros , rarity y robert estaban en la botique tomando el te con diamond , pinkie estaba haciendo pasteles con chesse , Applejack y clutter estaban trabajando en la granja , flash estaba investigando con sombra y sunshine en todas la bibliotecas de el castillo de canterlot...ema y grace estaban cuidando a las pequeñas ponys bebes en la orden del fenix)

(Fluttershy al parecer estaba en el ex reino de los simuladores ...bueno lo que quedaba, estaba en una biblioteca leyendo )

Flu:*mirada sombria*aqui esta! , jajajajaja con esto podre terminar el hechizo (sonrisa malevola)

(con twilight ...ella estaba arriba! ! De aquel lugar ...a una distancia razonable)

Twi:*suspiro*es aqui...(entonces comenzo a sacar un libro de aquella mochila que traia consigo , para poco despues comenzar a ponerse en marcha )

(en la orden del fuego)

Ob:QUE! ? QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS DICIENDO?!

-(pegaso) lo que escucho sub directivo *miedoso*su hermano murio en la accion de su estrategia ...al igual que el ejercito de esa noche y de ese dia...

Ob:Y PORQUE DEMONIOS HASTA AHORITA NICOLAS! ?

-señor acaba de llegar la noticia y vine tan rapido como fue posible ...

Ob:COMO FUE? ! YO DIRIA COMO QUISISTE! !

-ppero?

Ob:salga de aqui ahora! !

-si señor (saliendo de ahi)(tenia el cabello de color azul con una raya roja...tiene un hermano perteneciente a la orden opuesta llamado noel que tiene el cabello azul con una raya roja tambien )

-ahora si te atraparon nico*risa*(decia una poni llamada elsa cimarron , esta tenia el cabello de color blanco..y tiene una hermana tambien perteneciente al otro bando llamada anna cimarron esta tenia el cabello castaño. ..)

-callate elsa (fastidiado )

(de vuelta con twilight ella estaba en un lago en el cual habian muchas flores y un arbol ..era precioso ese lugar..esta recostada)

Twi:(sintio que la tierra comenzo a temblar asi que guardo todo en su mochila y comenzo a volar en una distancia razonable ...derrepente logro ver que la tierra comenzo a abrirse ...justamente en donde ella estaba ..)*sorprendida, confundida*que demonios! ?! (comenzando a encender sucuerno al mismo tiempo que esta volaba y cuando logro ver que era nada mas y nada menos que su amiga Fluttershy...)

Twi:*asustada*fflutershy? (pasaron unos segundos para que Fluttershy le contestara)

Flu:*voz cortada*(aun con mirada sombria y cabeza baja) twilight, lo siento ...disculpame por lo que voy a hacer , no tengo el control de mi misma ..lo siento (comenzando a quejarse para que poco despues comenzara a reirse como loca)

Twi:*preocupada*Fluttershy ... (a locual en eso de una forma inexplicable a Fluttershy le aparecio un cuerno en su frente , poco despues comenzo a atacar a twilight)

Twi:*asustada*FLUTTERSHY! ! AMIGA RECUPERA LA CONCIENCIA POR FAVOR! ! (con lagrimas muy asustada y al mismo tiempo peleaba ya que si no le iba ir mal a ella...pero por mala suerte lo unico que logro fue que Fluttershy la hiriera de gravedad en una de sus alas haciendo que ella cayera violentamente al piso...parecia como cuando celestia peleo contra nightmare moon)

Twi:fffluttershy ...no lo hagas ...no me obligues a dañarte...

Flu:*risa*

Twi:bien...tu lo has pedido (en eso ella comenzo a convertirse en su lado que ahora todos conocian)...

Continuara...


	33. Chapter 37

Capitulo 37:un viaje inesperado,parte 2

Twi :(comenzando a usar su lado oscuro comenzo a atacar a Fluttershy..primero se atacaron cuerpo a cuerpo, poco despues parecia batalla de magia ...pero nuevamente nada de eso sirvio ya que Fluttershy logro herirla nuevamente de gravedad haciendo que se recostara en el piso y tosiera algo de sangre)

*risa* eso es lo mejor que tienes*cortante*

Flu:*sarcastica*muy bien tu lo pediste (comenzando a tomarla bruscamente con su magia y poco despues empezo a abrir un portal dispuesta a lanzarla )

Twi:(muy herida con poca fuerza comenzo a pedirle que no la lanzara a aquel portal pero fue inutil asi que solo cerro sus ojos en señal de decepcion y poco despues Fluttershy la lanzo ...ella estaba callendo , pero enrealidad twilight llego a canterlot high ..asi que sus amigas de ese mundo la vieron y se quedaron ahi paradas como en shock , ya que vieron que su amiga traia un vestido negro escotado, con muchos asterizcos a forma de estrellas abrillantadas en todo este ... ... Y muy roto por todas esas heridas que Fluttershy le habia causado ...ella logro ver en su espalda traia unas muy hermosas alas de color negro, tambien portaba unos zapatos de tacon negros , traia los labios pintados de color rosa y los ojos de negro,traia el cabello como siempre en aquel mundo ..solo que portaba en su cabeza una corona negra parecida a la de cadence pero con un asterisco adiamantado en el centro ... Tambien sus uñas estaban pintadas ...ella solo se miro sorprendida y despues miro a sus amigas...)

Ra:*asustadas*tttwilight? ?

Ap:qque tttte passo? (en eso el portal se cerro y ella no pudo responder ya que se desmayo)

(de regreso en equestria, para ser exactos en el castillo de twilight con las chicas)

Sun:(tomando el libro que la princesa celestia le habia obsequiado al notar que estaba brillando)*comenzando a leer(no en voz alta):

SUNSET'! TWILIGHT ESTA ACA EN CHS NO SABEMOS QUE PASO NOS PODRIAS DECIR?

Flashback:

(en el castillo cuando twilight estaba inconsiente...antes de que la llevaran al castillo noto que Fluttershy estaba actuando raro en ese tiempo ...como luna antes de que fuera nightmare moon ...poco despues se fue)

Fin de Flashback. ?.

Sun:*asustada*oh no .. (corriendo a donde habia papel pluma y tinta comenzo a escribir a todos ...y correspondio el mensaje de las chicas de chs)

Ra:sunset, que sucede? *preocupadas*

Sun:porfavor diganle a spike que le hable a las princesas...es una emergencia extrema..

Pi:yy que hay de Fluttershy?

Sun:dejala... (a lo cual un tanto indignadas las chicas)

(asi que poco despues se mando y en cuestion de minutos se realizo aquella reunion en canterlot ...)

Ce:sunset , que ocurre?

Sun:fluttershy se ha vuelto mala y ahora viene tras nosotras...

Lu:*sorprendida*estas segura?

Sun:si majestades , veran desde que twilight se habia ido Fluttershy habia desaparecido ...y hasta hace un par de minutos recibi un mensaje de mis amigas de el mundo humano diciendo que twilight esta alla...

(de ahi siguieron con esa reunion ya que no querian creerle a sunset sobre lo que estaba pasando...)

(de vuelta en chs)

Twi:*reaccionando* ddonde estoy?

-estas en la enfermeria de la escuela canterlot...

Twi:*sorprendida*en la escuela ...no es posible...yyyo tengo que irme de aqui ... (en eso ella intento moverse y vio que estaba amarrada)dddisculpe puede desatarme?

-oh , si , disculpa esque no podia limpiar tus heridas...no te dejabas de mover ni de decir palabras muy extrañas

Twi:palabras extrañas? me pregunto que habre dicho? (para si)

CONTINUARA...

-Disculpenme enserio ...no habia subido un nuevo cap...esque me operaron y no podia hacer mucho...pero ya esty un poco mejor asi que aproveche :3 :3

-una ACLARACION...la imagen no es mia ...la verdad no se de quien sea pero vuelvo a repetir los derechos del fanfic son todos mios , es mio de mi propiedad! :)

-gracias a todos los seguidores de esta historia, tambien a los que comentan y los que lo añaden a favs ...ustedes me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo

-Finalmente les voy a hacer una pregunta (votacion valida hasta el 21/03/15):

#que prefieren:

a)que las mane 6 , las princesas hagan entrar a fluttershy en razon de cualquier forma posible...

b) que fluttershy esclavize a todos por un buen tiempo y twilight se tenga que quedar estudiando en chs

c) hacer un cap para saber como esta spike

d)que les pase mi cuenta de gmail que esta en mi perfil!?:D (oknop )

e) que yo decida? :)

Lo dejo en sus manos el destino de esta historia...bye 3


	34. Chapter 34 (Anuncio)

Holii chicos:

Sé que llevo demasiado tiempo fuera de esta red de fics y de verdad lo siento.

Tengo que confesarles algo, el colegio me está matando de estrés por tanta tarea pero aun así tenía que hacer esto…

Las ideas de mis historias siempre… estuvieron basadas en mis inmersos e insistentes pensamientos depresivos; desde hace muchos años he tenido diversas situaciones que no sabía cómo manejar mis reacciones o mis emociones, y yo solo me las guardaba (a eso se le llama ser una persona pasiva) (para que no malpiensen 7w7).

Hubo una época en que mis emociones simplemente sentía que las iba a ¨hacer saber¨, así que mi escapatoria fue esto… Los fics, las historias, los momentos con ustedes.

Y creo que al hacerlo no me importaba lo que escribía, solo quería sacar mi propio dolor emocional fuera de mi misma, algo que no me funciono.

Realmente ahora estoy consciente de que algunas de las cosas que escribí eran MUY negativas o muy raras, solo estaba pasando por un estado emocional no muy bueno, pero que puedo decir, soy una adolescente aun.

Tuve mucho tiempo para reflexionar y me di cuenta que yo creo que de a partir en mas será mejor que haga historias no tan tristes; me di cuenta que hacen falta personas más positiva en este mundo lleno de violencia odio e incitaciones de todo tipo.

Creo que el mundo necesita más personas amables….más humanas.

No sé si seguir las historias que estaba haciendo…No tengo inspiración para terminarlas :C, pero ya se me ocurrirá algo.

Estoy agradecida con dios por todo lo que he pasado, porque a pesar de todo he crecido mucho como persona con cada experiencia, me he vuelto mucho mas empática y más abierta respecto a mis problemas personales.

Realmente les agradezco todos los comentarios, todas las leídas, todo el apoyo que me han brindado; se que somos muy pocos pero aun así los amo demasiado y los adoro con todo mi corazón :D.

Por ahora solo veré que hacer, si gustan déjenme en algún comentario que piensan de esto; gracias por leer todo esto y mis fics; he estado leyendo las historias que me han pedido que leyera por aquí y todas están muy interesantes :3 debo admitir que unas me dejan inclusive con intriga; y hay otras de wattpad que estoy leyendo en partes pero que también están muy buenas :3

Muchas gracias por pedirme que las leyera, me hacen sentirme importante nwn.

Sin más que decir por ahora, solo que los amo muchísimo! Gracias por todo los amodoro, hasta pronto! :3 ˂3


End file.
